Rebirth
by Helsic
Summary: Desde tiempos remotos, la humanidad ha deseado el poder y mil años despues esta concepción no ha cambiado. Hoy en la alborada de una nueva civilización de nuevo los clanes se enfrentan en la eterna lucha, de nuevo Kyo e Iori buscan su propia identidad...
1. Prólogo leer primero

**X x x Notas preliminares/ Introducción x x x **

¡Hola amigaos! De nuevo estoy comenzando un Fanfic de KOF. es 10 de Julio del 2002, son la una y media de la mañana y... bueno estoy algo inspirada para escribir .

Primero que todo quisiera aclarar, que la idea original de este fanfic fue concebida por mi buen amigo Kim Don Jwan, lo que leerán a continuación es sólo la versión "YAOI" de su historia. Los personajes originales que aparecerán aquí son propiedad de él y míos, sólo algunas situaciones , lugares o personajes fueron inventados por mi. Él me dio la idea general sobre el argumento y yo me decidí a desarrollarlo, Sin embargo los créditos son míos también hay algunas cosas que cambian en esta versión YAOI con respecto al original.

También les cuento que este fic va a ser muy diferente a los que estaban acostumbrados a leer. Esta historia se basa en un argumento serio y con una base que se ciñe muy linealmente a lo que es el verdadero argumento de King of fighters. Las relaciones entre los personajes mencionados jugarán papel importante dentro de la historia, sin embargo no serán el eje central de la misma, el argumento esta mucho mas elaborado y sustentado que el sólo hecho de "Iori X Kyo" o "Kyo X Shingo" de cualquier otro fic que halla escrito

Eh decidido hacerle un prologo y un montón de cosas mas como si de una novela famosa se tratara, la verdad es que me quería salir de la monotonía de los Fanfics que cómo explique anteriormente no se salen de ese punto intermedio de las relaciones románticas. No quiero que el argumento de este fic se convierta en meras excusas para que los personajes al final puedan quedar juntos, por el contrario pretendo elaborar un argumento que permita al lector embarcarse dentro de la historia a la par que disfrute de los momentos "íntimos" de los protagonistas.

Talvez les parezca que este fic tiene cierta similitud con la estructura de "Dark Crimson, Forbidden Fantasies" Fanfic de la autoría de Miau Neko y la verdad es que es debido a ese fic serio y maduro que me he decidido a escribir uno así. También me he fijado en "Llegendes de Foc" de Artemis '' Asi que prepárense a leer algo bastante largo... quizás mas que "Dulce Navidad" uff... 30 capítulos...Helsic aun sin podérselo creer y con argumento un poco...mas "Complicado"

ahh... se me olvidaba... en este nuevo fic intervendrán algunos personajes Originales ' alguna vez dije que NO me gustaban los personajes Originales?... pero me temo que en este fic tendrá que ser obligatoriamente necesarios e indispensables :P jeje... Así que trataré de no hacerlos muy aburridos y entrometidos ¬¬'

Finalmente Espero que sea de tu agrado y que lo disfrutes tanto como yo

_Helsic aka Kensou no miko _

**Rebirth **

**"Prologo"**

**"La creación"**

En la inmensidad del universo algo inconmensurablemente sagrado vigilaba todo desde la negrura del abismo infinito, una fuerza misteriosa, mágica e increíblemente poderosa que lo controlaba todo. Unos ojos indivisibles y eternos. Los ojos de un ser de infinita soberanía sobre todo lo existente. Hace mucho tiempo que esa energía había tomado conciencia propia y había decidido tomar control sobre aquel modesto planeta. Los seres allí eran inteligentes e ingenuos, labraban la tierra con rudimentarias herramientas y valiéndose muchas veces de los animales y demás criaturas para sus servicios.

Fue un tiempo de paz y tranquilidad en el que las criaturas vivían sin ninguna otra preocupación que el subsistir diario y necesario. No había en aquellas personas un deseo oculto y bélico de conseguir algo que otro ya poseyera ni el deseo de ir mas allá de lo que las altas colinas en el horizonte les permitiese ver.

Hasta que los seres humanos decidieron poner limite a sus tierras y a su vez dividirse en familias y fue así como surgieron entonces los diferentes Clanes.

Paso poco tiempo antes de que las decisiones sobre el bienestar del pueblo tomaran carácter político y la pacifica comunidad sedentaria cambiara su régimen de vida y se convirtiera en una monarquía absoluta en la que los dirigentes de los clanes tenían total poderío sobre el resto de la comunidad. Fue así como generación tras generación el poder fue pasando del padre al hijo y a su vez a los hijos de este sin democracia ni voz del pueblo.

Aún así existían tres clanes que se complementaban pacíficamente; el Clan Kusanagi quien era regido por el imponente Sol, se caracterizaba por ser impulsivo y jovial, los Kusanagis siempre estaban dispuestos a trabajar o emprender cualquier reto que se les presentase, eran buenos con los trabajos manuales y eran alegres y seguros de si mismos. Les encantaba participar en ofrendas y celebraciones a los dioses que regían sus oráculos sagrados, debían vino y compartían experiencias de guerra o aventuras con la criaturas del bosque, ofrendaban regalos con enormes sonrisas adorando sus labios y con palabras de esperanza y buena suerte.

Los Kusanagi eran inconfundibles dentro de los demás clanes, puesto que por lo general el color de sus cabellos era de un castaño que variaba de tonalidad dependiendo de la edad, sus ojos eran vivaces y de un color por lo general marrón. Aunque se dice que existieron Kusanagis de ojos totalmente azules como el cielo mismo y que inclusive algunos llegaron a tener el cabello de un color dorado como la miel, sin embargo eran casos que no pasaban con frecuencia.

Los Yasakani por el contrarío regidos por la majestuosa luna, eran personas frías y calmadas y si los Kusanagis eran entusiastas y joviales, los Yasakani eran todo lo contrario a estos. Se caracterizaban por no hablar demasiado, salvo cuando era mas que necesario, preferían no intervenir en las conversaciones y de vez en cuando hablaban de sus propias hazañas o capturas, extremadamente reservados y quizás también tímidos, pero de gran corazón y entrega, quizás aún mas que los Kusanagi. Cuando un Yasakani se empeñaba en lograr algo, no había poder sobre la tierra que le hiciese prescindir de la idea, eran personas increíblemente perfeccionistas y quisquillosas, siempre preocupándose por el mas mínimo detalle en todo lo que hacían.

Quizás era por esto que los Yagami y Yasakani se complementaban tan bien, pues eran tan diferentes que terminaban equiparándose los unos a los otros. El exceso de energía irradiada por los Kusanagi era absorbida por los Yasakani y estos a su vez se equilibraban con los Kusanagi.

Los Yasakani tenían también un rasgo común e inconfundible y era que en su mirada siempre había un toque de misterio, no importaba el estado de animo de la persona, siempre su mirada era inquietante y misteriosa, fija y penetrante... todo lo contrario a la mirada de un Kusanagi, inquieta y juguetona, en una conversación un Kusanagi no mantenía la mirada fija por mas de 5 minutos a un mismo punto, sin embargo los Yasakani podían desarmar al enemigo con la profunda mirada. De cabellos rojizos y ojos claros, los Yasakani solían ser seductores innatos, con una elegancia inconfundible al caminar y hablar.

Se dice que entre Kusanagis y Yasakani existieron muchos compromisos, no solamente de carácter social o político, si no también el ámbito amoroso. Y fue por esto que existieron muchos niños y niñas nacidos de madre Kusanagi y padre Yasakani o viceversa. Los jóvenes sin embargo no eran una mezcla muy marcada de los dos clanes, solían poseer características mas marcadas de una de las dos familias, en el aspecto físico por ejemplo. Sin embargo se pudieron apreciar raras combinaciones de colores de cabello y ojos como de ambiguas personalidades.

Pero no sólo la forma de ser y el físico caracterizaba a estas dos familias mencionadas y que a su vez las unía. Era una misteriosa facultad que desde el principio de los tiempos todos los descendientes adquirían y aprendían a controlar: El fuego.

Así era, los Kusanagis y Yasakani podían hacer brotar fuego escarlata de sus manos desnudas sin que este les hiciera daño alguno.

Por supuesto también existió en aquellos tiempos milenarios, un clan intermedio que actuó de mediador entre los antagónicos Kusanagi y Yasakani. Y este clan era el clan Yata; los Yata eran amigables y calmados, dedicados al hogar y a quienes les atraía sobremanera las artes mágicas y la historia familiar y del universo. Los Yata solían ser sacerdotes o maestros que ayudaban con su sabiduría a los demás clanes. Mientras los Kusanagi y Yasakani salían de caza o a descubrir una nueva tierra donde sembrar nuevas cosechas, los Yata preferían quedarse en la aldea rezando y ofrendando sacrificios a los Dioses y todo por la protección y el bienestar de los demás.

Y es que los Yata se preocupaban demasiado por el destino de la tierra y de las personas que vivían en ella, tenían un respeto innato hacía Dios y hacia toda criatura viviente , era por eso que preferían no luchar ni cazar ningún animal y normalmente eran vegetarianos. Sin embargo los Yata controlaban un poder que en situaciones de peligro les ayudaba a sobrevivir y era el poder de la energía espiritual, los Yata podían manejarla libremente pero se abstenían de hacerlo pues según ellos se debía respetar inclusive a esa energía. Y era debido a su gran labor de mantener los malos espíritus controlados y las energías espirituales equilibradas que dentro de la familia siempre nacían hijos gemelos o mellizos.

Era pues así como los Kusanagi, Yasakani y Yatas que convivían pacíficamente. Sin embargo esa maravillosa calma no podía mas que ser envidiada por otros clanes que no estaban de acuerdo con esa comunión sagrada entre los tres. Existían otros clanes que a la sombra de los demás planeaban el renacimiento de el Dios serpiente que según la leyenda les haría increíblemente poderosos.

Este grupo de personas se hacían llamar "Hakkeshu" deseaban el renacer de su Dios Orochi. Pero para ello necesitarían sacrificar 8 mujeres vírgenes y que tuvieran la capacidad para ser Shamanes. Y Fue entonces cuando los Kusanagi, Yasakani y Yata se unieron para derrotar a la creciente amenaza encerrando nuevamente a Orochi bajo un sello especial que mantendrían los yata...

Pero lo que nadie advirtió en ese momento fue la existencia de otro clan, un clan que nunca fue mencionando en la historia, un clan que nunca hizo su aparición en los libros de historia, pero que siempre estuvo presente, a la sombra de los Kusanagi, Yasakani y Yata, siempre a la espera de el momento crucial que nunca tuvo...

Y que hasta el presente día era desconocido por todos. Sin embargo el último descendiente de dicho clan iba a poner fin a aquella deshonrosa historia y dejaría un reconocimiento público a su clan, dejándole el título del mas poderoso. Estaba decidido a revivir a Orochi y a absorber su energía para así derrotar a los ya renombrados y ganar el reconocimiento en la historia que se merecía desde hacía mucho tiempo...Ahora era el momento preciso de actuar, ahora que poseía las herramientas necesarias para revivir a Orochi, su plan no podía ser mas perfecto y fríamente calculado para tener éxito.

**Fin del prologo**

**x x C o n t i n u a r a x x**

** capitulo 1 **

Notas de Helsic: hola de nuevo... ejem... todo este rollo de la forma de ser los Kusanagis , Yasakanis y Yata obviamente me lo invente yop ' en base claro a la historia revelada por SNK y por la KOF Zillion de Andy Seto... para los que no estén muy enterados "Yasakani" era el nombre que tenía el Clan Yagami antes de llamarse Yagami '', se cambiaron de nombre después de "separarse" del clan Kusanagi y convertirse en enemigos a muerte luego de hacer el pacto con Orochi – traicionar a los Kusanagi – por un malentendido creado por un seguidor de Orochi – y el blabla que ya todos conocemos de sobra... los Yata también son los Kagura... que por razones de seguridad camuflaron su apellido... ehh no me miren raro... eso lo leí una vez en la historia oficial de Chizuru Kagura o "Yata".

No es mas... continúen leyendo ' Helsic se va a almorzar

x x x

Todos los personajes pertenecen a SNK

"Rebirth" y Los personajes originales que aparecen allí pertenecen a Helsic Cualquier comentario o pregunta, por favor diríjase a de julio del 2002


	2. Chapter 1

STYLE type"text/css" Fanfic escrito por Helsic aka Kensou no miko

**"Rebirth" **

** Capítulo 1 **

**Trapped into myself **

**atrapado en mi mismo**

Había tenido sueños extraños pero nunca uno tan real como ese. Era tan confuso, que muchas veces no podía distinguir entre realidad o fantasía. Se despertó asustado, intentó llevarse una mano al rostro pero no pudo, un agudo dolor en su espalda y pecho cuando intentó mover el brazo lo hicieron prescindir de la idea.

¿Dónde estaba? Miró a su alrededor con desespero, vio las paredes blancas y la lámpara de neon sobre su cabeza y no tuvo que esforzarse demasiado para notar que se hallaba en un hospital. ¿Un hospital?... ¿por que? Se preguntaba una y otra vez, estaba angustiado, adolorido y por si fuera poco no podía recordar nada.

Escasamente el sueño.

Oh... si el sueño, esa extraña visión en la que veía a Iori luchar contra personas que el no reconocía, las desgarraba cruel y sanguinariamente con sus manos armadas sólo con su fuego púrpura, luego regresaba su mirada hacía él y los rojos ojos miraban con tristeza. "Kusanagi" lo escuchaba pronunciar en un tono de soslayo y amargura, después no recordaba nada...

"Kusanagi"

Escuchó de nuevo en su mente, como un canto armonioso y envolvente. Cerró los ojos de nuevo girando su rostro hacía un lado y fue sólo en ese momento en el que se percató de que una respiración se apreciaba levemente a su lado. Abrió los ojos nuevamente y lo vio, son su carita de niñito inocente, con los ojos cerrados y las tupidas pestañas húmedas como si hubiese llorado momentos atrás, dormía placidamente a su lado.

- Shingo... – intentó decir, pero su voz fue sólo un inteligible murmullo. Sintió la garganta seca y no pudo mas emitir un sonido quejumbroso al intentar hablar de nuevo. El joven a su lado no reacciono, estaba profundamente dormido, así que Kyo se decantó por esperar un poco mas.

Poco a poco su voz fue regresando, conforme tragaba saliva y respiraba pausada y concientemente. Finalmente al cabo de unos minutos pudo hablar, esta vez de una mejor forma que el fallido intento inicial.

- Samero... despierta – dijo en un tono mas alto. Shingo por fin pareció reaccionar, abrió los ojos lentamente sin mover su cabeza y por unos minutos se quedó observando a Kyo sin reaccionar.

- ¡¡Ku... Kusanagi...-san!! – exclamó emocionado mientras saltaba de su posición de descanso – ¡Por fin ah despertado! – exclamo sin ocultar su felicidad. Kyo notó las enormes ojeras en los ojos del joven parecía que no hubiese dormido en una semana o mas.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó seguidamente.

- En la Clínica Toriyama – contestó Yabuki sin borrar su sonrisa - ¿Cómo se siente?

- Me duele todo... – gimoteó con un gesto de broma, Shingo puso cara de preocupación.

- ¡Llamaré al medico! – gritó levantándose de su silla y corriendo hacía la puerta. Kyo no pudo mas que sonreír.

Al poco rato Shingo regreso acompañado de un medico y un par de enfermeras que comenzaron a hacerle preguntas y exámenes, el Kusanagi respondió como pudo al interrogatorio y dejó que le examinaran y lavaran las heridas. No lo había notado pero, tenía un enorme vendaje en el brazo derecho y otro en su pierna izquierda, daba escalofríos el solo ver el estado en el que se hallaba su cuerpo. Lleno de moretones y quemaduras.

Era como si hubiese acabado de salir de una pelea. Era como en su sueño.

- Bien señor Kusanagi, esta fuera de peligro, sin embargo lo mas prudente es que guarde reposo durante los siguientes 3 meses – comentó el doctor, un viejo alto y con el cabello cenizo. Kyo lo miraba atentamente.

- ¿Qué pasó doctor? – pregunto el joven Kusanagi. El doctor pareció dudar antes de responder.

- Fue traído a la Clinica en estado de shock, al parecer recibió un fuerte golpe en el cráneo, lo que provocó su inconciencia de 2 semanas –

- ¿Qué ha dicho? ¿2 semanas? – se quejó Kyo - ¿eh estado aquí 2 semanas?

- Así es, ha permanecido en estado de coma durante todo ese tiempo, temimos que no despertaría puesto que sus signos vitales eran demasiado bajos – respondió con calma.

- ¿Y quien me trajo? – insistió el joven Kusanagi, El doctor miró a Shingo que permanecía parado junto a la cabecera de la cama

- Yabuki-san le trajo – Kyo observó a Shingo y le pareció ver que se sonrojaba – Ahora, si me disculpa, debo ir a ver otros pacientes, en seguida regreso –

El Doctor salió de la habitación junto con sus enfermeras, dejándolos nuevamente solos. Shingo volvió a sentarse en el banquito en el momentos antes se hallaba sentado. Kyo lo siguió con la mirada.

- ¿Cómo paso? – le pregunto, Shingo lo miró con preocupación. Al parecer a su joven maestro el golpe le había afectado la memoria, pues no parecía recordar nada de lo sucedido, pensó que era normal que en pacientes que luego de un impacto en el cráneo no recordaran los hechos recientes, sin embargo sintió un poco de temor al no saber como Kyo afrontaría lo que pensaba contarle.

- Eso no tiene mucha importancia ahora Kusanagi-san – Shingo hizo una pausa –Lo importante es que usted ya esta bien y que por fin ha regresado, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía... –

- ¿Mucho tiempo? – interrumpió Kyo, notó como Shingo trató de ocultarle la verdadera forma como le había encontrado y llevado al hospital – pero sólo han pasado unos días desde la batalla contra Orochi...-

- ¿Orochi? – Shingo se mostró sorprendido. ¿Acaso Kusanagi-san no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo ocurrido? ¿no se dio cuenta que estuvo ausente por mas de 3 años?

- Si ¿que pasa? – preguntó nuevamente. Kyo parecía ignorar ese hecho. Shingo tragó saliva angustiándose.

- Ah pasado mucho tiempo Kusanagi-san... ¿acaso no lo recuerda? - Kyo guardó silencio, Recordaba la batalla contra Orochi como si fuera ayer – fueron 3 años – aclaró el alumno.

- ¡¿Tres años?! – Exclamó Kyo intentando levantarse de la camilla, pero el dolor en todo su cuerpo no lo dejó hacerlo.

- ¿no lo recuerda? – insistió Shingo a su confundido maestro. – hace tres años que usted... desapareció... yo... yo lo busque... lo busque todo este tiempo... pero nunca pude encontrarlo... hasta hace dos semanas...-

El Kusanagi frunció el ceño angustiado. ¿qué demonios significaba todo eso? ¿había desaparecido por 3 años? Eso definitivamente no podía ser!.

- Kusanagi-san... – indagó Shingo, Kyo se giró para observarlo – porque... ¿porque se fue sin avisar? – se quejó como entre un sollozo – lo extrañe mucho...-

Kyo lo miró cariñosamente, ahí estaba Shingo como siempre preocupándose por él, sonrió observando las mejillas sonrojadas y la mirada sincera y anhelante de su alumno, siempre fue así y siempre iba a serlo. Apreciaba a su alumno... pero no iba a aceptarlo, ¡claro que no!

- Lo importante es que estoy de vuelta – dijo en un tono mas arrogante, mas como acostumbraba ser su voz, sin embargo sonó poco convincente. Shingo opto un semblante mas serio.

- ¿Dónde estuvo todo este tiempo? – preguntó, Kyo bajó la mirada.

- Si pudiese recordar... no estaría preguntándote nada... –

Era una bonita tarde se dijo, Manejaba por aquella concurrida y enorme avenida, era un espectáculo que no podía catalogar como bueno o malo, aquel vasto panorama citadino que contrastaba con el enrojecido cielo al atardecer...

Debían ser algo mas de las 5 de la tarde, pues la temperatura comenzaba a variar de un cálido acogedor a un frío refrescante y el esbelto pelirrojo regresaba sin prisas a su departamento, navegando en su flamante convertible rojo, tanto o mas que su cabello.

- Kyo – pronunció de repente y se sorprendió al percatarse de ello. Maldijo en voz baja de nuevo ese idiota regresaba a sus pensamientos. Pero no podía evitarlo, aquellas escenas eran aún vividas en su mente... tan vigentes...

Recordó aquellos momentos de tensión y miedo, se encontraban los dos luchando arduamente contra ese maldito Dios, luchando incansablemente por un bien común. ¿por qué lo había hecho? Iori no lo sabía, lo único que sabía era que le había salvado el trasero a Kusanagi y habían derrotado a Orochi.

Desde un principio deseó matarlo, anhelo aquellos encuentros y deseó verlo a cada día para matarlo, sin embargo aquella vez, Orochi se había involucrado de lleno en sus vidas y habían tenido que unirse para derrotarlo. Con sus últimos alientos tomó el cuello del Dios y lo sostuvo en el aire, mientras el joven Kusanagi reunía la energía suficiente (o la que le quedaba) para hacer la máxima técnica de la familia Kusanagi:

El "Kusanagi no Kenda".

Reunió aquella energía sin vacilar por unos cuantos minutos que se hicieron eternos y finalmente sólo pudo sentir el fuerte impacto contra su cuerpo y el sonido de unas cuantas costillas rotas en sus costados.

Pasaron unos instantes mas, un minuto, una hora, quien sabe... igual despertó adolorido y desorientado. Abrió los ojos y su vista se aclaró paulatinamente mientras intentaba levantarse, usando todas las fuerzas que aún quedaban en su cuerpo logró recostarse de medio lado, se sintió incomodo al no poder moverse a libertad, pero esta nueva posición le permitió ver una escena que quedaría gravada en su mente para siempre y que tres años después seguiría perturbándola:

Kyo semi-inconciente siendo apresado por varias personas vestidas de negro. Notó como Kyo aún dentro de su cansancio y dolor intentaba liberarse de las garras agresoras, sin embargo Iori pudo apreciar como aquellos sujetos lo golpearon incansablemente vio los ojos marrón de Kyo mirarlo desesperadamente implorándole ayuda a gritos, vio ese miedo sincero reflejado en sus compungidas expresiones de dolor mientras lo golpeaban, hasta que el joven Kusanagi perdió el conocimiento nuevamente.

- Kyo... – gimió entrecortadamente, haciendo un esfuerzo casi inhumano por levantarse sin éxito, extendiendo su brazo para alcanzarlo en vano. ¿quién demonios eran? ¿a dónde lo llevaban? ¿Por qué de repente sentía que debía ir a salvarlo? ¿Por qué sentía compasión por él?

Eran demasiadas preguntas que Yagami no podía responder...

El pelirrojo giró en una esquina sin disminuir su velocidad, se sentía humillado al saber que en ese momento no pudo hacer nada por Kyo ni por el mismo. Esos malditos le habían golpeado a él también y le habían dejado inconsciente, luego despertó en una delgada esterilla de sauce, cubierto por suaves cobijas de algodón en el templo de Chizuru Kagura la hermosa sacerdotisa.

Habían pasado 3 años desde aquel decisivo momento , regresaba en su auto del Clinica había ido a ver a Kyo.

- Sólo quería cerciorarme de que siguiera con vida... – se dijo a si mismo mientras continuaba conduciendo – para matarlo... –

Sin embargo cuando lo vio tan débil, conectado a todos esos cables, aquello que sintió dentro de su pecho fue algo mas que odio. Se sentía preocupado.

Nadie lo notó pero entró a hurtadillas en la habitación y vio a Shingo dormido sobre el borde de la cama, al parecer había cuidado de él durante todo ese tiempo... cualquiera lo hubiera hecho...

¿cualquiera?

Oh... Yagami.. ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por que de repente te preocupa la suerte de ese pobre infeliz que sólo encontrará la muerte en tus manos?

Los días transcurrieron y de no ser por Shingo, Kyo realmente la hubiese pasado terriblemente aburrido, estar en la Clinica no le resultaba para nada grato, era desesperante mirar hacia todos lados y verse rodeado de paredes blancas y frías, pero sobre todo era insoportable el maldito sonido del la maquina que seguía los irregulares latidos de su corazón. Sinceramente estaba harto de todo eso y quería salir de ese lugar lo mas antes posible.

Lo único que le evitaba volverse loco, era que por lo menos Shingo permanecía a su lado todo el tiempo y podía conversar con él de muchas cosas y fue así como parcialmente se enteró de los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos durante su ausencia.

- No ha venido nadie – dijo una vez con un dejo de tristeza en su voz, Shingo que se encontraba recostado en la pared al lado de la ventana volteó su rostro para encararlo, Kyo continuó – a ... visitarme... –

Shingo lo miró algo perturbado, su maestro se veía tan débil y vulnerable en ese estado.

- ¿Me habrán olvidado? – agregó con una extraña sonrisa – han pasado 3 años –

- Yo estoy aquí... – escucho decir a Shingo quien desde la ventana le sonreía – yo no lo eh olvidado... aunque hayan pasado 3 años... usted siempre será mi sempai... –

Kyo lo miró de reojo, aún así esa respuesta de Shingo no le satisfacía.

- Lo se... ¿pero y los demás? – pregunto de nuevo Kusanagi Shingo suspiró cansadamente y se sentó al lado de Kyo.

- Nadie sabe que usted esta aquí – respondió pasándose una mano por el desordenado cabello, esta vez no llevaba la venda blanca de siempre en su frente – por razones de seguridad... me pareció conveniente que nadie se enterara de que usted regresó Kusanagi-san...-

- ¿Seguridad? – replicó - ¿a que te refieres? –

- Desde que usted desapareció comenzaron a circularse muchos rumores acerca de su paradero, muchos dicen que usted fue secuestrado... – Kyo escuchaba con atención como un niño pequeño – los últimos 2 "KOF" los ganó K' un joven que... bueno... que puede usar su mismo fuego...-

- ¿Un Kusanagi? –

- No – cortó Shingo – él mismo lo niega, estuve en con K' en el mismo equipo junto a Benimaru en 1999, ganamos el torneo, sin embargo él no parecía satisfecho con la victoria, dijo que lo único que quería era vengarse de las personas que le habían implantado ese fuego en su sangre –

- ¿Y... sabes quienes pudieron ser? – preguntó de nuevo sin perder detalle.

- K' mencionaba mucho a una organización... una tal "NESTS" – respondió no muy seguro de que su información fuera del todo confiable – no estoy del todo seguro de esto Kusanagi-san, pues lo que sé es porque escuché una vez una conversación de K' con su otro compañero de equipo Máxima, K' le dijo que estaba harto de depender de ese guante para poder controlar su fuego, que no quería tener nada mas que ver con NESTS y que quería vengarse por lo que le habían hecho, según parece, ellos fueron los causantes de que a él se le implantara ese fuego, al parecer K' es una especie de "conejillo de Indias" de NESTS –

- ¿Pero... y? –

- La única persona que controla el fuego escarlata es usted Kusanagi-san, lo que me hace pensar que NESTS tuvo que ver con su desaparición -

Kyo guardó silencio y entrecerró los ojos pensativo, Shingo tenía razón, si ese joven controlaba su mismo fuego significaba que esa organización estaba directamente relacionada con su desaparición durante tres años. El problema era que cuando Kyo intentaba recordar, un fuerte dolor de cabeza se lo impedía, el doctor le había dicho que iría recuperando parcialmente la memoria conforme se fuera recuperando, pero para ello debía guardar mucha quietud y continuar con su tratamiento aunque prácticamente se encontrase fuera de peligro.

- Si eso es así... debo salir de aquí cuanto antes Shingo! – acotó con decisión.

- ¿Nani? que – se quejó sorprendido - ¿a que se refiere? –

- No puedo quedarme aquí encerrado en este hospital, debo averiguar realmente lo que paso! No puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados sabiendo que por culpa de esos malditos desperdicié 3 valiosos años de mi vida! – gruñó el Kusanagi.

- Pero Kusanagi-san! No estamos seguros de que realmente halla sido NESTS el culpable... – se quejó Shingo.

- ¡Igualmente no pienso quedarme con los brazos cruzados! – Kyo miró a su alumno con dureza - ¿que? ¿No vas a apoyarme? –

- ¿Ehh?... ¡si! – Shingo se sobresaltó – sabe que pase lo que pase lo apoyaré incondicionalmente Kusanagi-san – ahora Shingo tenía una mano en la frente como si le estuviese hablando al capitán de un barco de guerra norteamericano. Kyo rió con ganas.

- Arigato gracias –

- ¿Aún nada? –

- Nada... pareciera como si se lo hubiese tragado la misma tierra –

- ¿Debemos seguirlo buscando? –

- Si no lo encuentran... podríamos usar a Kusanagi como último recurso... sin embargo, descarten esa posibilidad hasta el último momento... sólo en caso de ser totalmente necesario –

- Hai -

Un joven de quizás unos 25 años, colgó el teléfono celular y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su larga chaqueta blanca. Con el ceño fruncido continuó su errático camino por la calle, con la mirada fija en algún punto indeterminado, como si ignorase el mundo que se movía a su alrededor, pasando de lado por las personas sin chocar sus hombros con ninguna... sin fijarse en las miradas de los curiosos.

Nada en ese mundo le importaba realmente. Nada acepto su misión.

"Aún no lo han encontrado" reflexionó consigo mismo "pero si...no puede ser tan difícil encontrar una persona famosa en una ciudad tan pequeña" maldijo en voz baja su suerte. Ese maldito pelirrojo era bastante arisco... pero iba a encontrarlo bajo cualquier circunstancia. No dejaría que de nuevo su clan cayera en el olvido.

- Orochi-sama... – susurró y sus ojos dorados brillaron emocionados –

**x x Continuara x x**

**Notas de Helsic: **ok... aquí esta el primer capítulo. Se que hay muchas cosas inteligibles... pero es el primer capítulo '

Bien, de nuevo una aclaración para todos aquellos que no conozcan la verdadera historia de KOF.

NESTS es una organización terrorista que aparece en la "KOF 99" y a partir de este momento K' se convierte en el nuevo protagonista, tras la desaparición de Kyo y Iori... a donde se fueron los dos junto...? SNK no confirma nada del paradero de Iori durante ese tiempo SNK nunca confirma nada realmente ¬¬' pero según la versión de Andy Seto y por la que me inclinó al escribir este Fic Iori se fue a buscar a Kyo. linda excusa para hacer "escenitas" Yaoi o

Mil gracias a MiauNeko Por aconsejarme y corregirme este capítulo de mi fanfic

x x x

Todos los personajes pertenecen a SNK "Rebirth" y Los personajes originales que aparecen allí pertenecen a Helsic Cualquier comentario o pregunta, por favor diríjase a de julio del 2002


	3. Chapter 2

Menos mal encontré tu mirada y tu sonrisa...

_Helsic aka Kensou no miko_

**"Rebirth" **

** Capítulo 2 **

**"Humillación"**

Kyo esperaba pacientemente a que Shingo regresase de hablar con el doctor, había logrado convencerlo que de lo ayudará a salir de ahí lo mas antes posible, sin embargo, salir del hospital en su estado no iba a ser para nada fácil, considerando que a duras penas podía caminar y que diariamente se le suministraba droga de todo tipo para que se mejorase. Aún no sabia exactamente que era lo que tenía, las explicaciones del medico eran emaciado confusas para él. Lo único que sabia y que le importaba era que estaba vivo.

En el despacho del medico, Yabuki Shingo luchaba por persuadirlo de que le dejará llevarse a Kyo. Por supuesto el medico se negó argumentando que era demasiado peligroso, que aunque ya había salido de cuidados intensivos aun necesitaba de la atención especializada que sólo las enfermeras podían otorgarle.

- Kusanagi-san corre peligro doctor – se apresuro a decir el joven – si continua aquí podría ser atacado –

El doctor lo miró sorprendido.

- ¿Exactamente a que se refiere? – pregunto el Doctor Takeuchi. Shingo lo miró seriamente algo muy poco usual en él.

- Talvez no lo haya notado Doctor, pero Kusanagi-san es el famoso luchador del KOF – el doctor no pareció inmutarse ante la revelación.

- Lo se, pero el hecho de que sea o no, un participante del KOF no le protege de una recaída, en la que puede quizás regresar a su estado de coma – Shingo frunció el ceño.

- Doctor, Kusanagi-san esta en peligro, debo llevarlo a un lugar mas seguro que esta Clinica, yo continuaré con las indicaciones como usted me las ordene –

- ¿Con que experiencia cree que podrá lograrlo? – indagó el medico con algo de burla en sus cansados ojos - ¿sabe usted algo de enfermería? No... ¿verdad? –

- No, no se nada, pero eh visto como diariamente las enfermeras lo atienden, eh presenciado todos los procesos durante casi 3 semanas y considero que es mas que suficiente – Shingo parecía imposible de convencer y el medico ya algo enfadado le dijo:

- Si él empeora será sólo su responsabilidad – Shingo suspiró aliviado.

El taxi comenzó a rodar por la avenida sin prisa alguna, en el asiento trasero, Shingo y Kyo conversaban, para ser mas exactos Kyo escuchaba como Shingo narraba orgulloso como había conseguido que el medico les diera la orden de poder salir del hospital.

- Y entonces le dije que usted era Kyo Kusanagi el mas poderoso descendiente del clan Kusanagi – comentaba con aire orgulloso – y que había ganado el torneo y... – Kyo lo interrumpió con un golpecito cariñoso en la espalda que le dolió mas a él que a Shingo.

- ¡Ahhh no seas exagerado Shingo! – le reprochó con una sonrisa, pero Shingo continuó.

- Aún así no quería dejarlo salir y tuve que argumentarle que el hospital no era un lugar seguro para usted! – Shingo hizo una pausa y observo el rostro serio de Kyo.

- ¿Y... que lugar si lo es? – escuchó que decía el Kusanagi. Shingo iba a responderle cuando el Taxi se detuvo frente a su casa. Kyo sudo una gota - ¿koko?- aqui

- Hai! – Kyo iba reprocharle pero Shingo ya había bajado el auto y ya se encontraba pagándole al taxista. Kyo no tuvo otra opción que bajarse también y entrar en la casa.

Shingo le ayudo a entrar guiándolo despacio, la casa de Shingo no era muy grande, en la sala un gran sillón de color verde militar se encontraba frente al pequeño televisor y debajo de él un Play Station 2 con películas regadas por el suelo, por lo general Shingo solía ser mas ordenado que él, así que Kyo se extrañó al ver el desorden del lugar. Parecía como si a Shingo ya no le importara ordenar las cosas. Paseó su mirada por el comedor y vio libros dispuestos unos encima de otros y lapiceros separando las hojas. ¿estaría estudiando ahora? Pensó. Habían pasado 3 años, lo mas probable era que si.

- ¿Estabas estudiando? – preguntó Kyo rompiendo el silencio.

- Hai Kusanagi-san, tengo un parcial este lunes – respondió colocando su bolso sobre el sillón – me temo que tendrá que dormir en mi cama... – comentó rascándose la cabeza – Kensou dañó la cama de invitados hace mas de un año – Kyo vio a Shingo sonreír al recordar como Kensou había dañado la cama.

- ¿Y tu? – preguntó Kyo – no me dirás que también vas a dormir conmigo – bromeó Kyo con una sonrisa, Shingo rió con mas ganas.

- No le voy a hacer nada Kusanagi-san – respondió aún entre risas – usted no es de mi tipo – agregó mientras conducía a Kyo a su habitación.

- ¿Honto ni? - de verdad increpó Kyo siguiendo la broma – ¿y quien si lo es? – Shingo se detuvo y sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí - ¿ahh? ¿Compraste una PC nueva? – exclamó al ver el computador en una esquina de la habitación interrumpiendo a Shingo que ya iba a hablar.

- Ah... hai tuve que dejar la vieja y comprarme esta - respondió mientras sacaba ropa del armario y la tendía sobre la cama.

- ¿Y que estudias ahora? – escuchó decir a Kyo, que continuaba admirando la PC.

- Bueno, después de la batalla contra Orochi, terminé la preparatoria e ingresé a la Universidad, ahora estoy en tercer semestre de Ingeniería de Sistemas, por eso tuve que comprar una mejor PC, la vieja no podía resistir los nuevos programas que saco Macromedia este año.

- ¿No ibas a estudiar Medicina? – preguntó de nuevo – alguna vez dijiste eso.

- Así que me presto a atención – susurró Shingo con una sonrisa y deteniendo su labor.

- ¿Eh? ¿a que..te refieres? –

- Nandemonai nada –

- ¿Es extraño sabes? – la voz de Kyo sonó triste y lastimera – saber que ha pasado tanto tiempo y que lo haz perdido... me pregunto si, realmente me habrán extrañado... me pregunto si... – Shingo guardo silencio, ¿a quien se refería Kyo? A Yuki talvez, pero no era conveniente que escuchara lo que había pasado en ese momento. Para su maestro era demasiado difícil el haber estado ausente durante tanto tiempo, seguramente quería encontrar todo como antes... pero era imposible, habían cambiado tantas cosas y Shingo lo sabía, Por eso el joven alumno deseaba en lo posible hacer que Kyo se sintiera como en "los viejos tiempos". Aún sabiendo que hasta él había cambiado.

- ¡Iré a preparar té! – gritó de pronto sobresaltando a Kyo – puede cambiarse si lo desea, en unos minutos regreso! – Kyo lo vio salir de la habitación torpemente, por unos instantes se quedo de pie observando el cuarto, no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que entró. El afiche de él parado frente a Iori con arrogancia y supremacía aún permanecía pegado en el mismo lugar, se acercó cojeando hacía él y lo miró mas detenidamente.

- Iori – susurró al ver la imagen del pelirrojo en la impresión, sus ojos rojos lo miraban con un marcado odio y rabia, parecía como si realmente estuviese allí mirándolo y no como lo que realmente era; un simple póster de papel. ¿dónde estaría él ahora? ¿estaría bien? ¿lo habría olvidado él también?

Paseó sus dedos por la superficie del papel lentamente y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo que hacía y apartó sus dedos bruscamente. De alguna manera era extraño saber que habían pasado 3 años sin pelear con él. Y esos sueños... aquellos sueños, tan reales, donde lo veía destrozando a aquellas personas, matándolas. ¿por qué veía eso? No lo entendía, pero ese sueño era tan frecuente...

En la cocina Shingo terminaba de preparar el té. Se sentía muy responsable de la salud y bienestar de Kyo ahora que estaba a su cuidado. Quería que se sintiera a gusto en su casa y aunque no fuera nada comparable con la mansión Kusanagi, Shingo deseaba que a su maestro no le faltara nada y se sintiera bien. Por lo menos mientras se recuperaba por completo y pudieran esclarecer su pasado.

- Ahh...- un gemido ahogado se escuchó en la habitación y Shingo soltó de golpe la taza que contenía el té y corrió a ella.

- ¿Nanda da Yo? que pasa – preguntó asustado entrando por la puerta y lo primero que vio fue a Kyo sentado en la cama forcejeando inútilmente y con rabia, tratando de ponerse la ropa que el le había dejado. Kyo lo miró con frustración y se sintió terriblemente avergonzado por no poder ponerse la ropa por si mismo, pero no podía, un terrible dolor en su brazo derecho cuando intentaba moverlo se lo impedía.

- No puedo – dijo furioso y bajando su rostro sin querer ver a Shingo.

- Permítame ayudarlo Kusanagi-san – murmuró acercándose, Kyo retrocedió instintivamente – recuerde que ahora... estoy para cuidarlo – entonces Kyo se dejo hacer. dejó que Shingo retirara su camiseta lentamente y con mucho cuidado, esperó pacientemente mientras el joven retiraba la venda de su brazo. Por la expresión de Shingo, Kyo supo que la herida no iba del todo bien.

- Tendrá que lavarse Kusanagi-san – sugirió - si se infecta será peor – Kyo giró el rostro indignado.

- Lo haré yo solo – gruño con el entrecejo fruncido. – dame el alcohol y algo de algodón

- ¿Esta seguro? – indago mirándolo de reojo, Kyo se quedo en silencio. Shingo volvió a sonreír – Puede confiar en mi Kusanagi-san no se preocupe! –

- No se trata de eso... – agregó el joven maestro. – es que... no me gusta sentirme así... tan –

- ¿Vulnerable? – agregó con una sonrisa, Kyo asintió, de repente sentía como si no fuese Shingo quien tenía en frente suyo. Ya no era el mismo, aquella inocencia que lo caracterizaba... esa sumisión... ¿dónde estaba todo aquello? A donde había ido el Shingo que recordaba en la escuela... ¿a donde...?

- Ya se lo dije Kusanagi-san – comenzó a hablar Shingo mientras con suavidad recostaba a Kyo sobre la almohada – Puede confiar en mi... no me importa que tan vulnerable este – Se estremeció repentinamente, pero no supo si fue a causa de lo que acababa de decir Shingo o si era por el alcohol que resbalaba ahora por su brazo y no pudo mas que contener un quejido de dolor y cerrar fuertemente los ojos.

XD

El pelirrojo finalmente llegó a su departamento, el edificio era alto de color gris pálido, la estructura era modesta, demasiado a decir verdad para un Yagami. Cuantas veces escuchó a su padre refunfuñando su modo de vivir, pero hacía mucho tiempo que las cosas que tenían que ver con su familia no le importaban. ¿y realmente cuando le importaron? Talvez cuando aún era un niño y no conocía las verdades de su pasado. Sonrió ante este pensamiento y no había terminado de bajar de su auto, cuando un alto hombre se interpuso en su camino, llevaba una gabardina blanca que llegaba hasta un poco mas debajo de su muslos, de cuello de tortuga abierta, un buzo ajustado negro con una línea en el medio probablemente la cremallera y un pantalón ajustado negro lleno de correas, con numerosos bolsillos y costuras bastante sofisticadas y que Iori nunca había visto antes, ajustado a su diminuta cintura, Iori iba a ignorarlo pero no pudo evitar quedarse mirando aquellos profundos ojos dorados, intimidantes.

El extraño lo miró por largo rato y seguidamente le sonrió. Iori no le devolvió la sonrisa ni pareció inmutarse si quiera con el gesto, entonces el joven dio un paso hacia Yagami aún con la sonrisa confiada en su boca.

- Yagami... – dijo con voz de triunfo – por fin te encuentro –

- ¿Dare da? quien es – preguntó despóticamente y sólo recibió otra extraña sonrisa.

- Eso no le importa realmente – comentó mientras hurgaba con su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su gabán, Iori lo siguió con la mirada curioso. ¿sacaría un arma acaso?

Pero del bolsillo no salió ninguna arma, sólo un sobre blanco de carta. El extraño extendió su mano para entregárselo, Iori dudo unos momentos... pero lo recibió.

- ¿Nanda sore? que es esto – gruño el pelirrojo rasgando el sobre y sacando la carta que había en él. Leyó con atención:

"Señor Yagami Iori.

Por medio de la presente y de la manera mas atenta, se le solicita su participación en el King of fighters "KOF" 2001, la presente es la invitación oficial al torneo.

Cordialmente:

Dobehead Corporation"

Alzó la mirada con desdén, sus ojos rojos se posaron lentamente en el cuerpo del alto hombre que tenía en frente. Notó que su cabello caía hacia los lados y se alzaba en las puntas de una forma bastante curiosa, notó también su color azul pálido casi lila, su tez pálida quizás un tanto mas que la de Kyo, Parecía como si estuviese esperando una respuesta.

- No me interesa – gruñó palabra por palabra lentamente, haciendo énfasis en cada una de ellas como si quisiera que el otro las memorizase.

- ¿Ah no? – preguntó en tono burlón el otro joven - ¿acaso ya no deseas mantener tu título como el mas fuerte?- le sonrió de nuevo, a Iori comenzaba a exasperarle esa actitud arrogante que ciertamente le recordaba a alguien.

- No lo necesito – puntualizó en tono amenazante. – no necesito demostrar que aún ostento el titulo... – El joven de ojos azules los entrecerró con malicia.

- ¿Acaso tienes miedo de los nuevos participantes Yagami? – intimidó, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos. Con una expresión de apreciación extraña.

- La única persona que me interesa derrotar no estará allí, así que no me interesa – respondió Iori de mal humor ¿para que entrar a un torneo si no estaba Kyo?

Entonces el recién llegado vio como el pelirrojo encendía una llama púrpura en su mano y incineraba la invitación al torneo. Al parecer ese Yagami sería difícil de persuadir... se llevó las manos al cabello acariciándolo, las finas hebras se entrelazaban entre sus dedos delicadamente y automáticamente regresaban a su estado original en las puntas.

- Que intransigente... – susurró ladeando la cabeza – no pareces un Yagami... – Iori sonrió

- ¿De verdad? – acotó y su llamita púrpura aumentó de tamaño.

- Así es... mas bien pareces un Kusanagi – Al pelirrojo ya no le gusto para nada la conversación, puesto que para él, ser comparado con alguien de ese despreciable clan era simplemente humillante, el joven continuó – Los Kusanagis siempre quieren ir en contra de la corriente, siempre queriendo imponer su criterio, eres tan terco como un Kusanagi... –

- ¿Y puedo saber por que el interés de que yo entre o no en el torneo? – preguntó empuñando sus manos con rabia.

- Entra en él y lo sabrás... – se apresuró a decir el otro – si es que te atreves... – una petulante risita se escapó de sus labios inevitablemente mientras continuaba observando al pelirrojo.

- ¿Quién demonios eres? – gruñó el pelirrojo colocándose en posición de ataque.

- Ahh... es verdad... es una falta de mi parte no presentarme... pero no creo necesario eso ahora... ¿por qué no te conformas con saber que soy muy poderoso? – Iori bufó y vio como el alto joven también se colocaba en posición de ataque. Llevó las manos a la altura del pecho y colocó sus dedos de una manera extraña, el pelirrojo trató de reconocer la técnica que utilizaba el recién llegado, sin embargo, no la pudo reconocer, nunca había visto a alguien posarse de esa manera para pelear... ¿sería acaso algún nuevo estilo?

Sumido en estos pensamientos, el pelirrojo difícilmente pudo esquivar el golpe que le fue lanzado, Recobró el equilibrio instantáneamente y de inmediato invocó sus llamas en sus manos y las aventó hacía el otro. La gabardina blanca del misterioso joven se batió en el aire cuando su dueño se giró a una velocidad vertiginosa sobre Yagami, con las manos a modo de garras el joven de ojos claros atajó a Iori por detrás, aprisionándolo contra su cuerpo. Iori se retorció intentando liberarse pero este ya había inmovilizado sus manos atrás de la espalda y no parecía importarle el hecho de que estuvieran ardiendo en fuego.

- Temee... bastardo – protestó invocando mas fuertemente sus llamas, haciendo que estas bailaran furiosas en sus manos, pero el sujeto no parecía inmutarse ni quemarse tampoco, continuaba sosteniéndolo por la espalda, haciéndole crujir los huesos de las costillas por la presión.

- ¿Esto... es todo? – susurró al oído de Iori – ¿este es el grandioso poder de los Yagamis? – El pelirrojo volvió a retorcerse sin lograr liberarse – ¡que patético! Ya entiendo porque nunca pudieron derrotar a los Kusanagi... –

- Kuso!!!. mierda suéltame idiota! – se quejó de nuevo el pelirrojo frunciendo el ceño ofendido. ¿Por qué tenía tanta fuerza ese sujeto? ¿cómo era posible que lo humillara de esta manera?

- Ahorra tus fuerzas Yagami – y lo siguiente fue tan rápido como doloroso, Iori sintió el suelo frío del asfalto en su rostro y la piedrilla del andén encrestándose en su mejilla, hiriéndola. El salvaje golpe también provocó que tuviera que escupir sangre atosigadamente, sintió el peso del joven encima suyo evitando que pudiese levantarse.

Fue una fortuna que cerca de su departamento el lugar no fuera muy concurrido y menos cuando caía la noche, de lo contrarió la escena resultaría mucho mas humillante para el pelirrojo. Ahí tirado en el piso, forcejeando inútilmente y con un extraño encima suyo. No entendía porque no podía soltarse... no entendía como ese sujeto tenía tanta fuerza si su cuerpo era tan delgado y su apariencia tan delicada...

- ¿Esto es lo que vas a ir a hacer en el torneo? – sentenció el sujeto colocando las palmas de sus manos sobre la espalda del pelirrojo. Yagami iba a protestar cuando escuchó unas palabras salir de los labios del otro – De ian de, De ian de...-

Iori no entendía nada de lo que escuchaba, no era Japonés ni ningún otro idioma que conociese o hubiera escuchado, además las palabras iban hiladas como en un canto. De repente se percató de que las fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo.

- Pero que demonios... – se quejó sintiendo como su cuerpo se paralizaba miembro a miembro y ya no respondía a sus ordenes.

- De ian de, De ian de... Yagami Iori De ian de... – cada vez se sentía mas y mas débil, sus ojos le pesaban, su vista se nublaba. ¿iba a morir? Pensó perturbado, no quería morir de esa manera tan deshonrosa, a manos de un extraño y sin haber matado a Kusanagi. Sabía que iba a morir joven por su sangre Orochi, sin embargo no pensaba morir de una manera tan absurda y deplorable.

- Ku..s..o – mierda – tartamudeó débilmente y cuando creyó que si cerraba los ojos no podría volver a abrirlos, el sujeto dejó de cantar y retiró sus manos de su espalda, luego de su cuerpo y finalmente se puso de pie, en frente de Iori que lo miraba desde el suelo impotente. Todo su cuerpo le dolía increíblemente y no podía moverse aún. El Joven de ojos azules lo miro con despreció y ladeó su cabeza al hablar, Iori vio como los azulados cabellos le caían hacia un lado delicadamente y se movían silenciosamente mientras hablaba.

- Que despreciable Yagami, de verdad esperaba mucho mas de ti, como se nota que dejaste de entrenar luego de la batalla contra Orochi... estas tan débil que sólo puedo sentir lastima por ti... y por Kusanagi... – se detuvo un momento y con la punta de su bota negra dibujó el rostro del pelirrojo mientras continuaba diciendo – Kusanagi no se merece un rival como tú... me pregunto... ¿por qué no te ha matado? ¿acaso será igual de patético que tú? – Iori alzó el rostro sintiendo una ira inconmensurable recorrer todo su cuerpo, sin embargo ese sentimiento no le haría parar de allí. La energía había abandonado ya su cuerpo – No entres al torneo Yagami, hazlo por tu bien, sería tan ridículo ver el desempeño de alguien como tu –

Y finalmente la bota se detuvo en sus labios, Iori alzó la mirada y vio la figura imponente del extraño, su gabardina ondeada por el viento dejaba entrever su delgado y ceñido cuerpo, tenía una mano en el mentón ahora y una expresión de total arrogancia en el rostro.

- Kisa..ma – maldito alcanzó a susurrar antes de que el joven comenzara a alejarse caminando, dejándolo tumbado en el suelo, humillado totalmente, su orgullo destrozado en mil pedazos.

- Iré a hacerle una pequeña visita a tú Kusanagi... tu no vales la pena. – escuchó a lo lejos y no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse quieto deseando a que las fuerzas regresarán a su cuerpo.

**x x Continuara x x **

x x x

Todos los personajes pertenecen a SNK

"Rebirth" y Los personajes originales que aparecen allí pertenecen a

Cualquier comentario o pregunta, por favor diríjase a de agosto del 2002


	4. Chapter 3

El máximo refinamiento del amor, se encuentra en el odio

_Marques de Sade_

**"Rebirth" **

** Capítulo 3 **

**"¿Acaso me preocupo por ti?"**

¿Quién anda ahí? Escucho ruidos, es algo metálico que se rompe quebrando el silencio de la sala, no puedo moverme por mas que lo intento, abro los ojos y el humo del fuego que envuelve la habitación me ciega paulatinamente. ¿habitación? ¿fuego? ¿dónde estoy?.

Un tintineo de campanas en la distancia, abro de nuevo mis ojos y entre toda esa mancha espesa de sombras puedo identificarlo... es.. es Yagami.

Sus cabellos rojos como la sangre son inconfundibles, sus facciones contraídas por la furia. ¿qué esta haciendo? No alcanzo a ver que sostiene en sus manos... hago el intento por estirar mi cuello y alzar mi cabeza un poco mas, me duele mucho, sin embargo necesito saber, necesito...

"¡Masaka!"imposible gimo entrecortadamente percatándome de lo que el pelirrojo sostiene en sus manos, es un cadáver. ¡¡Un cadáver de mi mismo!!

La sangre de mi cadáver resbala por sus dedos lentamente y chorrea en el piso, las manos aparecen desmadejadas a los costados de ese, inerte, frío... ¿lo mató Yagami? ¿me mató Yagami?

El pelirrojo se ha girado y ahora me mira, su expresión es extraña, nunca antes le había visto así... parece... ¿feliz de verme? No, eso es absurdo, sin embargo su leve sonrisa me dice muchas cosas en silencio mientras se acerca hacia mi. Trató de hablar, de decirle algo, sin embargo las palabras no se articulan en mi garganta, tengo miedo, estoy totalmente paralizado, no entiendo que sucede, yo estoy aquí y sin embargo el sostiene un cadáver de mi mismo en sus manos, estoy vivo... o al menos eso creo... pero ¿quién es esa persona que sostiene en sus manos?

Si el pelirrojo lo desea, puede colocar fin a todo esto y matarme ahora mismo, estoy totalmente indefenso. Yagami suelta el cadáver con una expresión de asco y continua avanzando hacia mi.

Se detiene a pocos centímetros de mi cuerpo y veo sus labios moverse al articular las palabras:

"Baka siempre tengo que salvarte el trasero!" No comprendo nada de lo que dice. ¿a que se refiere? ¿salvarme? ¿A dicho salvarme? Lo miro detenidamente, no había reparado en que sus ropas están sucias y quemadas, tiene la misma ropa de siempre, la chaqueta negra con la Luna menguante detrás, la larga camisa blanca y los pantalones rojos...

Tal y como siempre lo eh recordado. Como siempre.

Su cabello cae salvajemente sobre su rostro, despeinado y sucio. Su rostro tiene rastros de hollín en las pálidas mejillas y algo de sangre seca en el cuello y puños de la camisa.

De repente siento unos brazos ceñirse a mi espalda y cintura y luego me encuentro de pie, pero no puedo mantener mi equilibrio, ¡no puedo caminar!. Si Iori va a pelear conmigo puede matarme fácilmente, en este estado soy mas que una presa fácil para él. Demasiado fácil diría yo.

Sin embargo Yagami me alza en sus brazos y me saca de ese lugar en llamas...

Veo infinidad de cadáveres ensangrentados en los pasillos, cadáveres que sin duda él mató. Cadáveres míos.

Todos míos...

O'

Kyo se despertó abruptamente de su sueño y se levantó agitado de la cama, jadeaba como si hubiese corrido una maratón de 10 Kilómetros sin descanso. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par divisó que se encontraba en una habitación, pero no habían llamas tampoco Cadáveres... ni Yagami.

Suspiro intentando que su respiración regresara a la normalidad y tratando de olvidar aquella pesadilla recurrente, sin embargo las imágenes del cadáver con su rostro ensangrentado y la compungida expresión de dolor en las manos del pelirrojo, regresaban a su mente hiriéndole como puñales a la carne fresca.

Sintió algo moverse a su lado, giró su rostro y vio la carita de Shingo asomarse por entre las sabanas. El joven alumno abrió los ojos y con expresión adormecida exclamó:

- Ohayo Kusanagi-san! – buenos días Kyo no le respondió se quedó mirándolo sorprendido. "De verdad durmió conmigo" pensó algo desconfiado - ¿o genki desu ka? como esta –

- Gen...genki desu – bien se vio obligado a responder, finalmente Shingo se incorporó y notó algo extraño en su maestro, llevo su mano a la frente humedecida de Kyo.

- Tiene fiebre Kusanagi-san – exclamó, Shingo parecía serio y enojado, como si culpase a Kyo por tener fiebre.

- Nada grave - se apresuró a decir Kyo con una media sonrisa y finalmente logrando calmar su agitada respiración. Shingo frunció mas el ceño y acercó su rostro al de Kyo, demasiado cerca, tanto que Kyo se sintió incomodo. Pero Shingo no parecía nada contento.

- ¿Nanda... yo Shingo? ¿que pasa Shingo? Solo tuve un poco de fiebre anoche – Kyo suspiró – no es nada grave, vamos cambia esa cara... –

- ¿Un poco de fiebre kusanagi-san? – reprochó el joven alumno – ¿porque no me lo dijo? ¿sabe que podría empeorar si no me dice nada? – El Kusanagi sudó una gota, definitivamente Shingo se preocupaba demasiado por él.

- ¡Vamos no exageres Shingo! es sólo un mal sueño que tuve... – Yabuki vio como su maestro colocaba un semblante de tristeza y angustia.

- ¿Y que soñó? – preguntó tímidamente. Kyo lo miró de reojo e intentó sonreír.

- Sólo estupideces... – respondió algo avergonzado – soñé que Iori me rescataba... – Kyo hizo una pausa y se quedó como pensativo.

- ¿Yagami-san? ¿Lo rescataba? – indagó curioso el alumno.

- Si... y sostenía un cadáver... de mismo en sus manos – Shingo pareció estremecerse.

- Okashii To motta que extraño – comentó Shingo sobandose el mentón con la mano.

- Te dije que sólo fue un estúpido sueño... un estúpido sueño que desgraciadamente tengo muy a menudo –

- Dicen que... cuando uno sueña algo muchas veces es como una predicción del futuro... – la voz de Shingo sonó categórica y misteriosa. El Kusanagi también se quedó por unos instantes pensativo. "Tendrá algún significado aquel sueño" pensó, pero no era lógico que estuviese vivo y a la vez contemplando su propio cadáver.

- Kusanagi-san... – escuchó decir a Shingo, su voz parecía melancólica esta vez, giró su rostro para encararlo y vio la preocupación reflejada en aquellos castaños ojos.

- ¿Si? – preguntó con voz suave, los dos en la cama, sentados, muy cerca. Kyo sin camisa, con el vendaje cubriendo su pecho, Shingo con la pijama azul de bolitas con sus manos sosteniendo la cobija con fuerza sobre sus piernas. Un minuto mas de silencio, los dos jóvenes se contemplaban fijamente.

Y finalmente Kyo sintió un dolor en su pecho y en su brazo. Shingo lo estaba abrazando con fuerza, como si aferrándose a él todos los problemas se diluyeran.

- Por favor – escuchó en un débil gemido – no peleé mas – Kyo se sorprendió ante la voz de su alumno, era una mezcla de necesidad con algo de miedo. Como si lo necesitara. Por supuesto estas sólo eran suposiciones tontas, pensaba el Kusanagi mientras era abrazado, todo era producto de su imaginación, estaba algo susceptible por estos días, sabía que Shingo le admiraba, sin embargo sabía que el joven no sería capaz de hacer algo como "dar la vida por él". Nadie haría eso...

No obstante, el abrazo que cada vez se volvía mas fuerte trataba de convencerlo de lo contrario y pese al dolor que sentía al ser apretado, se decantó por corresponderlo y abrazar también a su alumno.

Escuchó un suspiro.

- No puedo prometerte eso Shingo – se obligó a decir mientras lo abrazaba – por lo menos no, hasta aclararlo todo , necesito saber si realmente NESTS tuvo algo que ver con mi desaparición, necesito saber mas sobre ese tal K' o como sea que se llame –

Un silencio y ambos continuaron abrazándose, Kyo meditaba sobre lo que acababa de decir, estaba furioso por lo que había acontecido, se sentía mal el saber que había sido manejado y engañado de esa manera. y si realmente había sido secuestrado, no se conformaría con simplemente saber quien lo hizo, si no que también, cuales habían sido los fines bélicos de el secuestro. Por que uno no va secuestrando personas así porque si, siempre hay un interés político o económico. Sea cual sea la razón siempre hay un interés, siempre hay una cabeza intelectual que lo planeaba todo y Kyo estaba dispuesto a descubrirla, no le importaba a quien tuviese que torturar o matar, no importaba, hacía tiempo que había dejado de pensar como un niño inocente.

La vida le había demostrado que la justicia no existía para las personas que no imponían su criterio y eran fuertes.

- ¿Y... Yagami-san? – clamó Shingo con un hilillo de voz similar al anterior - ¿volverá a pelear con él? – Kyo guardó silencio y se quedo inmóvil, apenas limitándose a respirar, olvidando por unos momentos que su herida se había abierto otra vez por la presión de Shingo. - ¿Seguirá con esa absurda guerra ideológica cuando todo lo referente a Orochi ha sido aclarado? –

- Yagami Iori – se encontró diciendo en voz baja – Me matará si yo no lo hago – bajó un poco el rostro, nunca antes había hablado de lo que sentía o pensaba acerca de Yagami, esos eran pensamientos íntimos y sólo suyos, de nadie mas, sin embargo ahora los compartía con Shingo – no importa lo que pase, el siempre estará ahí para atormentarme... él siempre querrá pelear... él me odia - terminó de decir cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Lo siguiente fue algo que Kyo jamás creyó que presenciaría, de repente Shingo lo abrazaba con mas fuerza y comenzó a sentir la humedad de las lagrimas que ahora corrían incontenibles por las mejillas del alumno, cayendo sobre su hombro desnudo. Escuchó los labios del joven dejar escapar pequeños sollozos de dolor y tristeza.

- No... quiero volver a perderlo Kusanagi-san... no quiero – murmuró y su voz sonó débil e inestable – no de nuevo... –

De todas las cosas que le pudieran haber pasado en su vida, ser derrotado por un desconocido de esa manera era mas de lo que creyó que podría soportar. Ciertamente el pelirrojo se sentía terriblemente, caminaba arrastrando sus pies hacia su departamento como un preso hacía la silla eléctrica. No solo su cuerpo había sido maltratado si no que también su orgullo había quedado rebajado a lo mas ínfimo, después del encuentro con aquel misterioso joven y después de que las fuerzas regresaran a su cuerpo, Yagami pasó la noche en un modesto bar cerca de su departamento.

Se sintió débil y vulnerable, como nunca jamás se había sentido, "el mas poderoso descendiente del clan Yagami" se repetía en la mente constantemente, que irónico era todo eso. Saber que ostentaba el título del mas poderoso entre muchos pero que sin embargo no podía demostrarlo ante la persona que valía la pena: Kusanagi Kyo.

Entró en su departamento y cerró la puerta de golpe. "ese maldito" pensaba recordando la forma en como el desconocido le había humillado "y ni siquiera se su nombre" se repitió sintiéndose infinitamente mas mal que cuando entro. Iba a dar otro paso cansado y arrastrado hacia su habitación cuando de percató de un sobre blanco de carta tirado en el piso, se agacho para tomarlo entre sus manos.

- Otra invitación al KOF – maldijo en voz baja, al parecer le habían enviado una también por correo. La tiró sobre la mesa del comedor y se despojó de sus ropas hasta dejar sólo sus ajustados pantalones negros puestos, tomó un cigarrillo del bolsillo y lo encendió con una llamita casi in pensarlo.

¿Por qué era tan importante el que entrara o no al KOF? pensaba mientras de dirigía a su cuarto ¿existía acaso un significado secreto o simplemente un interés mundano de cualquier baboso por demostrar que era mas poderoso?

Se tumbó en la cama sin muchas ganas, aspiró con fuerza el cigarrillo y soltó el humo lentamente, últimamente KOF no le daba buena espina. Siempre resultaba un desastre cada que organizaban uno, recordó uno a uno todos los torneos , cada uno siempre presentaba problemas y por una razón u otra siempre había resultado metido en problemas que no eran directamente suyos y por ende nunca había podido terminar lo que se había propuesto desde un principio: Matar a Kyo.

Rugal en el año 95, luego Goetniz en la 96, luego Orochi y luego NETS... siempre algo se había interponía y ahora ese nuevo KOF. no sabía que le deparaba el futuro si entraba, tampoco sabía quien demonios era ese tipo tan poderoso... ese que se había atrevido de esa manera a golpearlo y humillarlo.

- Kisama maldito – susurró a la nada. ¿entraría al KOF de este año? Aún no lo sabía, pero por lo que leyó en la carta el torneo se realizaría dentro de 3 meses. Sería tiempo suficiente para entrenar y ponerse en forma de nuevo, también era tiempo para que Kyo se recuperara y estuviera perfecto para poder enfrentarlo.

Si Kyo entraba al torneo sería mas que suficiente el incentivo para que el pelirrojo también lo hiciese, no obstante el alto joven dijo que le haría una visita al Kusanagi. Recordó sus duras palabras y sólo pudo sentir mas odio del que ya sentía:

"iré a hacerle una pequeña visita a tú Kusanagi... tu no vales la pena."

- Kisama – repitió aspirando otra bocanada de humo del cigarrillo.

--

- ¿misión cumplida? –

- Relativamente – respondió con cierto aire de supremacía.

- ¿relativamente? ¿qué quieres decir? –

- Yagami entrará al torneo de eso estoy seguro –

El alto hombre que momentos antes había humillado al último descendiente del clan de la luna alardeaba de sus triunfos a su compañero de trabajo. Con un cigarrillo en la mano todo parecía mas tranquilo y se sentía menos tenso, mientras observaba los severos ojos de su interlocutor quien lo miraba seriamente.

- Soren – murmuró revolviendo un poco su café con la cucharita plateada – No juegues con esto, sabes que es demasiado importante que ese... Yagami entre al torneo... de lo contrario –

- ahh ya... tranquilo Kenichi – gimoteó el otro sin inmutarse siquiera, recostado sobre el asiento de manera desdeñada, como si estuviese cansado o simplemente le importara un rábano lo que la gente pensase a su alrededor. – Yagami entrará al torneo, tiene el orgullo de un Yagami y estoy seguro que no descansará hasta patearme el trasero por lo que le hice –

- Y ya te ganaste otro enemigo... – le recordó mirándolo seria y acusadoramente.

Soren rió jactanciosamente, mientras dejaba al lado el cigarrillo y bebía un sorbo de su café. El Otro joven lo miró de reojo como desconfiado, su rostro alargado, sus cejas negras y bien definidas, su cabello lacio cayendo totalmente libre por su espalda hasta que una pequeña coleta le impedía su paso, Kenichi tenía los ojos grises y hacían un bonito juego con su cabello negro y su piel blanca. Se llevó las manos al rostro y se apoyo en ellas sin dejar de mirar a su compañero.

- ¿y si no lo hace? – preguntó desafiante - ¿y si al imbecil le da por buscarte en vez de entrar al torneo? No creerás que será suficiente para nuestro señor Orochi –

- calma, calma – acotó aspirando una nueva bocanada de humo y sonriendo paulatinamente – te dije que tenía todo fríamente calculado, para eso tenemos a Kusanagi ¿ne? El es nuestro As bajo la manga – Kenichi dio un prolongado suspiro.

- si tu lo dices – se quejó sorbiendo un poco mas de su café – ¡y deja ya de fumar tanto por Dios! –

Soren soltó una sonora carcajada ante el comentario , dejo caer su rostro sobre la mesa con expresión soñolienta y comenzó a juguetear con el cigarrillo entre sus dedos.

- Si eh de morir será de cáncer en mis pulmones... – comentó siguiendo con la mirada muy atentamente su cigarrillo en la mano, Kenichi lo miró de soslayo y frunció un poco el ceño.

- Eres un idiota – afirmó levantándose de la mesa, dejando unas monedas para pagar lo que se habían tomado.

Soren se levantó un poco después y apagó el cigarrillo dejándolo sobre el cenicero.

**x x Continuara x x **

x x x

Todos los personajes pertenecen a SNK

"Rebirth" y Los personajes originales que aparecen allí pertenecen a Helsic & Kim

Cualquier comentario o pregunta, por favor diríjase a de agosto del 2002


	5. Chapter 4

Creí que me amarías... que tonta fui ¿verdad?

Helsic...

**"Rebirth" **

** Capítulo 4 **

**"engaño a mi alma"**

Pasaron talvez 4 semanas desde que Kyo salió de la clinica, se sentía mucho mejor, ya no le dolía tanto el cuerpo y prácticamente estaba al tanto de todo lo acontecido durante este. Durante ese tiempo, no había salido de la casa de Shingo, él y su alumno habían acordado no decir nada a nadie ni exponerse saliendo a las calles hasta estar en condiciones estables de salud. Y así fue como Kyo pasó todo ese tiempo sin salir de allí.

A veces se aburría sobre manera, Shingo salía en las mañanas a eso de las 8 y no regresaba hasta el medio día, almorzaba y de nuevo hacía las 3 de la tarde se iba de nuevo a estudiar, habían días en los que no tenía clase en las mañanas y podían quedarse durmiendo hasta la hora que quisieran, Shingo siempre le reprochaba diciéndole "vamos Kusanagi-san, no tiene porque despertarse conmigo tan temprano, continué durmiendo" sin embargo Kyo se despertaba con él a las 7 y le ayudaba con el desayuno para que no le cogiese la tarde.

Era un detalle muy bonito de su maestro pensaba Shingo mientras lo miraba de reojo, en esos últimos días había conocido a un Kyo totalmente diferente al que creía conocer hacía mucho tiempo. El Kyo de ahora era dulce y comedido, ningún rastro de arrogancia adornaba aquellos bellos ojos marrón. No podía evitar sonreír . se sentía también este nuevo "perfil" de su Sempai.

- ¿ Que miras ? – preguntó Kyo de repente, el alumno se sobresaltó y por un momento no supo que responder. Sintió que se sonrojaba. Que vergonzoso, pensaba, no se había percatado de que hacía rato lo observaba... ¿qué pensaría su maestro?

- nande..nademonai -nada se apresuró a decir girando la cabeza de lado a lado frenéticamente y sintiéndose terriblemente apenado. Esperó algún comentario de burla o algo por el estilo, sin embargo lo que recibió del otro joven sólo fue una pequeña sonrisa.

Era jueves y no tenía que ir a estudiar en la mañana. La cama se sentía tan reconfortable que no se preocupó en levantarse rápido, debían ser las 10 de la mañana por lo menos, pues el sol golpeaba las ventanas desde hacía rato, a su lado yacía Kyo, recostado también, despierto y sumido en sus pensamientos. Shingo suspiró pausadamente, esa deliciosa calma no duraría mucho, Kyo ya se había recuperado y estaba fuera de peligro, pronto podría salir de allí sin ningún problema y podría defenderse.

Sin embargo la sola idea de salir por ahí temiendo que podrían volver a hacerle daño atormentaba a Shingo demasiado. Definitivamente no quería perder a su maestro de nuevo, había sufrido mucho cuando no lo tuvo a su lado, se había sentido tan impotente, tan débil como si algo le faltase, no quería volver a sentirse así tan sólo. Desde que su madre se marchó a Portugal el año antepasado, sentía una gran necesidad de estar con alguien, pero con una persona realmente especial, no con cualquier chica...

Pero era muy extraño, en la Universidad, le gustaba una joven de cabellos castaños y ondulados, de tez morena y pestañas tupidas, de mirada coqueta y labios invitantes... sin embargo no se atrevía a decirle nada, en parte por que siempre había sido tímido en ese aspecto, en parte porque sabía que no era algo serio realmente.

No lo llenaba.

- Shingo – la voz de Kyo sonó débil y lastimera, Shingo se giró bruscamente saliéndose de golpe de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Hai? – musitó observándolo, Kyo se encontraba boca arriba, parecía muy concentrado en... el techo. Sus manos atrás de su nuca, su perfecto perfil iluminado pálidamente por el sol matutino.

- ¿Qué haz sabido de Yuki? – preguntó secamente, como si temiese escuchar la respuesta. Shingo se giró hacía el oro lado y se envolvió mas en la cobija, no quería hablar de eso. Sabía que a Kyo le iba a doler la verdad y él no quería ver sufrir a su maestro. No quería...

- ¿Que Paso? – insistió de nuevo – ¿por que no quieres decírmelo? – Kyo se volvió hacía Shingo que aún le daba la espalda, paseó con timidez la palma de su mano a modo de caricia. Sintió como bajo sus dedos la suave piel se erizaba y sintió un leve temblor en la espalda de su alumno. En otra momento eso se hubiese prestado para gastarle una buena broma al Yabuki, sin embargo en ese momento, se sentía melancólico y necesitaba con urgencia saber la verdad.

- No le gustará saberlo Kusanagi-san – gimoteó despacio y sintiendo aún la mano recorrer su espalda, era algo incomodo pero no dijo nada.

- Quiero saber la verdad – replicó deteniéndose – Onegai por favor – Shingo se estremeció aún mas y sin poderlo ocultar por mas tiempo se lo dijo.

- Yuki esta saliendo con otro chico – dijo sin titubear – comenzó a salir con él a los pocos meses de usted haber desaparecido – guardó silencio, esperando algún movimiento de su maestro sin embargo no percibió nada. Continuo – Es un chico... de la escuela... es Takehito...¿lo recuerda? –

- Si – dijo por fin Kyo retirando su mano de la espalda – Bueno... era de esperarse... – Kyo parecía no poder hablar libremente – no... esperaba que... me esperara... todo este tiempo... –

Kyo guardó silencio, un silencio que se tornó incomodo. Shingo no supo que hacer o que decir. Solo sentía una rabia inconmensurable por la Kushinada. ¿cómo había podido hacerle eso a su maestro? Como si Kyo la quería tanto?

Lo recordaba como si hubiese sido tan solo ayer...

Regresaba de la Universidad, eran un poco mas de las 5 de la tarde, tenía mucha hambre pues acababa de entrenar con el equipo de Basketball, caminaba por el andén y fue cuando decidió acortar el camino atravesando el parque.

Entro en el pequeño bosquecito atravesando pequeños arbustos con algo de dificultad, si quería llegar mas rápido a su casa debía atravesar ese sendero inhóspito y que pocas personas conocían. Bordeó un árbol no muy grande cuando se detuvo en seco, escucho voces. Voces conocidas.

Se escondió tras los arbustos y se asomó tímidamente y lo que vio fue algo que lo dejó demasiado impactado; Yuki Kushinada estaba recostada en el césped y Takehito sobre ella, besándola con pasión. Shingo observó la escena incrédulo, hacía tan solo unos días desde que Kyo había desaparecido y la joven permitía a su compañero acariciarla de esa manera, vio con total asombro como Takehito resbalaba su boca por su cuello hasta sus senos y comenzaba a besarlos por encima del sostén, notó los pezones endurecerse ante el contacto, inclusive alcanzó a escuchar un gemido ahogado cuando el joven introdujo sus dedos por debajo de su falda y jugueteaba con ellos en su parte mas intima.

Shingo empuño sus manos con fuerza, no sabía porque pero de repente sentía un torrente de escozor en su cuerpo, continuó allí observando sin saber como reaccionar ante semejante situación y fue cuando escucho la voz de Takehito decir entre jadeos "Mmmm... ¿y si regresa Kusanagi?" Yuki lo besó con pasión y se desabrochó el sostén para que su pareja pudiese acariciarla mas libremente. "No importa... no será problema seguir ocultándolo como hemos hecho hasta ahora ¿no crees?"

Shingo simplemente no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿lo había engañado todo este tiempo? ¿Nunca lo quiso? Y Kyo que se había arriesgado de esa forma por ella, peleando contra Orochi, odiando todo aquello y aun asi lo hizo, sólo por ella, por que la amaba... ¿y le pagaba de esta manera?

La rabia se apoderó del joven alumno, no sabía porque pero esa actitud de Yuki le había dolido en lo mas profundo de su corazón, como si lo hubiesen engañado así mismo. No supo como ni con que fuerza de voluntad lo hizo, sin embargo había salido de su escondite de un salto enérgico sorprendiendo a los jóvenes.

"¿Y..a...abuki-kun?!!" chilló Yuki incrédula y de inmediato se cubrió el pecho desnudo con sus manos enrojeciéndose, Takehito miró a Shingo no menos sorprendido pero de inmediato su semblante cambio de sorpresa a enojo.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó altaneramente "¿nos estabas espiando?" Shingo frunció el ceño mas que ofendido.

"Pensé que respetaban a Kusanagi-san..." comenzó el alumno empuñando sus manos con rabia contenida "pensé que eran ciertas sus palabras de aprecio!!!" Yuki lo miró incrédula.

" ¿A que te refieres? Kyo... Kyo esta... perdi... "

"Eso no te da derecho a traicionarlo!" le cortó de golpe, Takehito se puso de pie, era un joven de cabellos rubios ondulados y ligeros mechones le caían sobre la frente, sus ojos eran profundamente verdes, ciertamente un joven atractivo aunque algo patán a veces.

- ¿Y que? Yuki hace lo que quiera y CON quien quiera Yabuki... el que no tiene derecho de reclamar NADA eres tú! – Shingo lo miró con desprecio, Takehito no era el mejor amigo de Kyo, sin embargo se llevaban bien, de todas maneras era una traición a la confianza que el les había dado ¿no?

- Pues... si – aclaró Shingo suspirando – no vale la pena perder el tiempo con gente como ustedes...- y con esto reanudó su camino.

- ¿Qué dijiste idiota? – se quejó Takehito, pero Shingo no detuvo su avance, Mientras se alejaba logró escuchar la voz de Yuki decir en voz no muy baja.

- Déjalo mi amor, solo esta respirando por la herida – Shingo no pudo evitar escuchar el comentario que no paró ahí – Es el único idiota que creé que Kyo regresará –

Había dolido de verdad, sintió que quería llorar, regresó a su casa corriendo, deseando olvidar lo que había visto y las palabras que había escuchado. Sin embargo no sólo el hecho de haber visto a Yuki con Takhito lo tenía inquieto, había algo mas que no le dejaba tranquilo... esa sensación en el estómago...

¿Por qué sentía eso? Al que habían engañado era a su maestro NO a él... ¿por qué se sentía tan mal? ¿por qué?

- Desde un principio lo sospeché – escuchó de nuevo la cálida voz de Kyo y regresó a la realidad – Takehito... siempre estuvo... interesado en ella – Shingo miraba con atención a su maestro, su rostro tenía una expresión de melancolía irrefutable, pareciese que le costara hablar de ese tema y Shingo sintió como si su maestro le estuviese confesando algo muy profundo de su corazón. De alguna manera se sintió orgulloso de saber que Kyo Kusanagi, le tenía confianza, no sólo como la relación impersonal de Maestro/Alumno de la que siempre había sido participe, si no que también de algo mucho mas sincero... una amistad.

- Siempre la amé ciegamente... siempre fui un estúpido... pero... no podía evitarlo... no podía... – La voz de Kyo pareció colapsar en un gemido que quebró el silencio, un gemido que hizo estremecer hasta el mas ínfimo nervio de Shingo. – Supongo que... desde hacía mucho antes que yo, a ella le gustaba... supongo que debe haber visto algo mejor en él... – Kyo calló de repente y se cuestionó mentalmente "¿Por qué le cuento todo esto a Shingo?" giró el rostro y su mirada se encontró con los ojos vidriosos de su alumno mirándolo atentamente.

De alguna manera Shingo le inspiraba confianza, no sabia porque, pero sentía que podía hablar de cosas de su interior con él y no pasaría nada, que lo entendería como un buen amigo... como alguna vez fue Benimaru...

- No – negó el joven alumno con la cabeza lentamente mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama – Takehito no es mejor que usted... es sólo que Yuki... lo prefirió... pero es sólo lo que piensa ella... Kusanagi-san... para mi... usted... - ¿Por qué de repente se sentía tan nervioso?

- Ya...- respondió el otro – no intentes consolarme... – y Shingo guardó silencio, pero esta vez no fue por acatar la orden de su maestro, esta vez fue porque simplemente las palabras no querían fluir en su garganta...

Necesitaba verlo. Él tenía algo que le pertenecía ahora, pero que nunca había deseado. Necesitaba aclarar sus dudas, necesitaba... Demonios! No sabía ni que quería realmente! Su vida era tan vacía como sus propias reflexiones y el fuego... ese fuego maldito que odiaba tanto como a su vida. En otras circunstancias sería diferente, sería talvez un chico normal, que asistiera todos los días a la escuela, con un proyecto de vida hacendoso, con una bella chica a su lado que le hiciese cariños cuando el mas lo necesitaba, sin embargo todo eso no podía ser ni sería nunca, si no podía dejar atrás su pasado...

Si no podía abandonar ese fuego. No sería libre.

Por otro lado ese fuego también le daba una identidad. Sin ese fuego no sería el nuevo King of Fighters, sin ese fuego no sería poderoso... ¿pero para que ese poder si no podía ser feliz? ¿Para que ese poder si ese fuego ni siquiera era suyo?

El joven de cabellos plateados y de tez morena suspiró perezosamente mientras se levantaba de la cama. Esos eran días relativamente pacíficos, pero un nuevo KOF se acercaba y en cierta forma le preocupaba el hecho de que NESTS hubiese dejado escapar a Kyo.

- Kusanagi Kyo – susurró K' pensativo, talvez el podría darle respuestas o talvez lo que buscaba estaba en el nuevo KOF, miró con soslayo la invitación al torneo que aún yacía sobre la mesa, estaba arrugada y aun permanecía ahí desde hacía varias semanas. Decidió entrar sólo porque quería aclarar su maldito pasado y quería dejar de depender de una maldita vez de ese denigrante guante que debía usar para controlar... ese fuego Kusanagi.

De repente un ruido le hizo girar de improvisto, vio los cabellos castaños agitarse mojados y caer a los costados de su cara redondeada y fina.

- buenos días – dijo la joven dulcemente – pensé que dormirías hasta morir! – K' sonrió imperceptiblemente, se sentía extraño vivir con su hermana. Whip no era muy conversadora y a veces ninguno de los dos se percataba de que el otro se encontraba en la misma habitación, sin embargo habían acordado alquilar ese pequeño departamento y vivir ahí juntos, ya que no tenían mas familia a quien acudir.

Hacia menos de un año que vivían juntos. Whip seguía trabajando junto al Hikari Team en las misiones que Heidern asignaba, a veces llegaba tarde en las noches pero eso no importaba mucho, pues K' no solía dormir mucho tampoco, su vida era mas nocturna que diurna y con frecuencia se iba a tomar cerveza con Máxima.

- Arréglate y vístete bien – comentó Whip tirando de las sabanas para hacer levantar al moreno de una buena vez.

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? – se quejó con un dejo de pereza en sus adormilados ojos, fijándose en el reloj, -son las 11 de la mañana es temprano aún – agregó tallándose los ojos con las manos.

- Tenemos visita – dijo ella.

- ¿Visita? – gimoteó él, en otras circunstancias hubiese respondido "no me importa" pero ahora convivía con una persona y aunque no le gustase aceptarlo, quería a su hermana y no le gustaba hacerla enojar. Era lo único que realmente tenía. Su único recuerdo no implantado de su propio pasado.

- Así es – dijo ella sonriendo – es mi superiora Leona – agregó en tono anhelante. –

K' caminó hacía la puerta de la habitación como si realmente no le importara y se metió al baño, afuera sólo se escuchó una leve risita Whip.

Oo'''

El almuerzo estaba casi listo, eran la una de la tarde y el calor había aumentado considerablemente, la sopa de guineo bullía en la olla de aluminio, al lado de carne asada con salsa de soya y con un poco de guiso a base de tomate y cebolla. No era el mejor cocinero, pero por lo menos hacía el intento de preparar algo que se pudiese comer sin sufrir algún problema se salud.

Shingo accedió a dejar que su maestro cocinara, por alguna razón quiso hacerlo y la verdad ese valiosos tiempo lo podía invertir en estudiar un poco mas de lógica matemática que tanto se le dificultaba a veces.

Una vez la comida estuvo servida en la mesa y después de dar gracias, los dos jóvenes comenzaron a comer ávidamente, el aroma del guineo era exquisito y su sabor era mucho mejor, la carne había quedado blanda y con una sazón perfecta.

- mmm... delicioso – musitó Shingo saboreando cada cucharada de sopa con deleite – ha mejorado usted bastante – Kyo sonrió

- Es que tengo un buen maestro – respondió mientras le guiñaba un ojo pícaramente, Shingo sonrió también.

Al cabo de 20 minutos terminaron de comer y bebieron un refrescante jugo de tamarindo, Shingo se dispuso a irse, se levanto de la mesa y llevó los platos a la cocina no sin antes dar las gracias. Se dirigió al baño para lavar sus dientes, intentó en vano peinarse un poco los desordenados cabellos y finalmente tomó su maletín lleno de libros de Física y cuadernos.

Cuando regresó a la sala preparado para salir, notó que Kusanagi también se hallaba vestido y arreglado, como si fuese a salir. Se sintió algo contrariado, pero comprendió que Kyo quería ir con él. Era peligroso si, sin embargo sería muy grato dar un paseo con su maestro, además debía aburrirse mucho sólo la mayor parte del día, ahora que habían cancelado la cuenta de Internet y no podían acceder a él libremente.

Salieron ambos de la casa, Shingo llevaba una camiseta de franela azul claro de cuello en V, unos jeans negros de costuras blancas y unos tenis blancos con negro y azul. En su espalda llevaba un morral negro, rayado con corrector con diferentes escritos que Kyo aún no se daba a la tarea de descifrarlos. Por otro lado Kyo tenía una camiseta blanca sin mangas con una lagartija dibujada en ella, con pantalones de pana grises oscuro y botas negras. Caminaron las 7 cuadras que los separaban de la Universidad a la cual asistía Shingo ahora, la Universidad Tecnológica de Osaka.

- ¿Por qué decidió venir Kusanagi-san? – preguntó de repente cuando ya llegaban a la Institución.

- Me aburro a veces – respondió el otro. Pero Shingo notó algo mas en sus ojos, pero no dijo nada. Finalmente estaban adentro, la Universidad era grande y espaciosa, tenía vastos campos verdes donde se podían practicar varios deportes y un jardín botánico en la parte trasera donde se podía ir a descansar de vez en cuando a la fresca sombra de un gran árbol.

A Kyo ese ambiente le recordaba sus días de escuela; la escuela donde asistía era también grande y espaciosa y solía ir a un pequeño bosquecillo atrás del patio central para descansar de vez en cuando. Muchas veces entrenó a Shingo en ese bosquecito y pasó las tardes charlando cosas mundanas con él. También recordó los besos que le dio a Yuki bajo la sombra del gran sauce llorón que había en toda una esquina.

"Esos besos"... recordó con tristeza, aquellos besos que creyó sinceros, aquellos abrazos que dio mas por necesidad que por otra cosa...

Por esa época era un niñito presuntuoso apenas y se refugiaba en Yuki cada que se sentía mal por los encuentros con Yagami, nunca estuvo de acuerdo con su destino, pero el saber que lo compartía con la Kushinada le hacía sentir que no estaba solo.

- Se va aburrir aquí también – comentó Shingo - ¿qué hará mientras estoy en clase? – Kyo pareció pensarlo unos instantes.

- Caminaré por ahí – respondió con una sonrisa. El alumno le hizo una venia de despedida y entro a su salón, no sin antes indicarle la hora en la que terminaba la clase para regresar juntos a casa.

- ¿Qué ya se recuperó? – preguntó sorprendido.

- Así es, según la computadora, Kusanagi ya no se encuentra en el registro del la Clínica Toriyama – respondió el otro pasándose una mano por el sedoso cabello negro que caía rebelde sobre sus ojos.

- Es un pez bastante esquivo ¿ne? – comentó sacando de su bolsillo un cigarrillo y poniéndoselo en sus labios - ¿dónde está ahora? –

- pues... no lo se – Kenichi sonrió con desinterés – como tú lo haz dicho, es un pez bastante esquivo Soren, le he perdido el rastro, pero al parecer una persona le acompaña –

- ¿algún conocido quizás? – preguntó de nuevo Soren encendiendo su cigarrillo.

- parece que si, Yabuki Shingo – Kenichi digitó algo en su computadora y un sin fin de códigos comenzaron a aparecer al cabo de unos instantes en la pantalla apareció una fotografía de un Shingo sonriente y con su habitual traje de pelea. Soren alzó una ceja sin mostrarse muy interesado – Yabuki Shingo – repitió – tiene 19 años, es el alumno de Kusanagi –

- ¿alumno? ¿Ese tiene alumno? – Soren rió con ganas.

- así es, según esto, se conocieron en 1996 – El alto joven de ojos dorados se rascó la cabeza pensativo y luego pareció recordar algo.

- ¡ah pues claro! – exclamó con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Kenichi alejó sus ojos de la PC y miró a su compañero – ahora lo recuerdo, estaba en el torneo cuando el señor Orochi tomó el cuerpo de él hakeshuu Suizo...¿dónde vive? –

- déjame ver... – Kenichi volvió a digitar mas códigos y a los pocos minutos halló la respuesta – no muy lejos de aquí, al norte de la ciudad... ¿en que piensas Soren? –

Soren sonrió nuevamente y exhaló una bocanada de humo, sus ojos dorados fijos en los fríos grises de Kenichi.

- Le haré una pequeña visita –

**x x Continuara x x **

**Notas de Helsic:**

A finales de la KOF 99, SNK deja entrever que Whip y K' son hermanos, al morir Krisalid que creía ser hermano de Whip esta le dice que ella no es su hermana y que sus recuerdos son implantados. Como se dice que Krisalid es un Clon de K', entonces al parecer Whip es la hermana legítima de este. Realmente esta parte de la historia me tiene sin cuidado ', sin embargo en este fic K' y Whip serán hermanos y vivirán juntos XD SNK al parecer no les puso una vida jojo

la "Lagartija" de la camisa de Kyo es... una iconografía de un buen amigo mío al que llamamos "Kusanagi" y que entre otras cosas es el Koibito de Astrea x''

**x x Continuara x x **

x x x

Todos los personajes pertenecen a SNK

"Rebirth" y Los personajes originales que aparecen allí pertenecen a

Cualquier comentario o pregunta, por favor diríjase a de agosto del 2002


	6. Chapter 5

Déjame hacerte una descripción mía: cara pálida, pelo largo y un pequeño asomo de panza. Agrégale a esto una manera torpe de caminar y un cigarro en la boca... y una pluma en el bolsillo o en la mano. Pero de piernas chuecas o verrugas ¡ni hablar!, de manera que bien parecido si soy, sin pelos en las manos Como es tan frecuente en los hombres feos, entonces en efecto, fue una lastima que no hubieras podido ver. _  
Albert Einstein Postal enviada a su prima 1920_

**"Rebirth" **

** Capítulo 5 **

**No quiero volver a verte**

Salió a caminar como le había dicho a Shingo, pero no se quedó en la Universidad, salió de ahí también, ese ambiente estudiantil le hacia sentir nostálgico y triste, inevitablemente le traía recuerdos de su vida pasada, al lado de Yuki, cuando aún creía que ella lo amaba y podía besarla cada que se le antojase.

Eran días relativamente tranquilos, pensó, nada perturbaba su vida a parte del hecho de pertenecer a un prestigiado clan como el Kusanagi y compartir un destino tan cruel. Sin embargo nunca le importó demasiado ese destino, siempre pasó de largo las explicaciones y aclaraciones de su padre sobre las cuestiones de la familia, las tradiciones y los demás clanes.

Reflexionaba sobre esto y lentamente se fue alejando de la Universidad, para caminar por las desiertas calles del Norte de la ciudad, hace rato que había notado que era un sector poco concurrido y bastante familiar, edificios de 5 o 6 pisos de diseño y porte similar se alzaban en el cielo por manzanas, eran conjuntos residenciales dedujo, mirando a través de las rejas, viendo a los niños correr y reír tras una pelota, allí sólo jugando, sin preocupaciones.

Nunca se había detenido a admirar tantos detalles de la vida, sin embargo no tenía nada mas que hacer que caminar sin rumbo fijo.

Pensó que sería bueno sentarse en algún lado y vio entonces la posibilidad de descansar en un pequeño parque al otro lado de la calle y se dirigió allí, el parquecillo era de lo mas acogedor, con su fuente en el centro, las bancas pintadas de un color blanco ubicadas estratégicamente alrededor de esta, los árboles frondosos dejando caer eventualmente sus hojas arrastradas por la fresca brisa de esa tarde despejada.

Busco con la mirada donde sentarse y vio una banca solitaria bajo un no muy alto árbol, con algunas hojas sobre ella, talvez producto del viento que sacudía las ramas, no le dio mucha importancia, solo quería perder el tiempo, la clase de Shingo duraría aproximadamente dos Horas, era mucho tiempo el que debía esperar, así que no era mala idea recostarse ahí e intentar por unos momentos olvidar esa cruda realidad que ahora vivía.

Iba a sentarse y fue entonces cuando alzó la mirada sólo para quedarse paralizado y sorprendido, sus ojos fijos en la otra persona sin poder creer que era cierto lo que veía. Allí en medio del claro, al lado de la fuente, estaba Yagami.

Parpadeó confuso, creyendo que era una visión lo que veía. ¿Algún sueño quizás? ¿o una pesadilla? Se inclinaba mas por la segunda opción, siempre que pensaba en Yagami era signo de problemas. Pero esta vez fue un poco diferente, estaba Iori si, pero tras sentir el impulso primario de combatir con él, sintió algo mas profundo, como si le alegrara volver a verlo, como si lo hubiese extrañado.

Giró la cabeza en signo de desaprobación hacia sus propios pensamientos, pero se sentía confuso, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron y pelearon...

Y No sabía como actuar.

Iori simplemente salió para atender un asunto que le urgía sobre su banda, recibió una llamada a su celular de Repente, uno de sus compañeros había sido herido en un accidente automovilístico y le preocupaba demasiado su salud. ¡Era el Baterista por amor a Dios! ¿cómo podrían seguir tocando sin él?.

"Lo llevaron al hospital que queda cerca de la Universidad Tecnológica, esa que queda en el norte" había dicho Nakago el baterista de la banda y entonces fue cuando el pelirrojo salió de la pequeña cafetería y se dirigió hacia el susodicho Hospital. No se tomó la molestia de ir hasta su departamento por su auto, simplemente salió de allí y aprovechando que no estaba muy lejos, decidió abordar el Metro y el resto del camino irse a pie.

Al bajarse en la penúltima estación, caminó por aquel sector residencial, con cabeza agachada y los hombros ligeramente encorvados hacia delante como era su costumbre, llevaba un simple jean negro y un buzo de igual color. Caminaba acompasadamente cuando de repente se vio obligado a detenerse, sintió una energía demasiado familiar como para ignorarla y pasar de largo.

Era Kyo Kusanagi.

Si, podía sentirlo, Kyo estaba cerca, podía sentir su energía característica de un Kusanagi emerger de algún punto de ese pequeño parque que le separaba del hospital. Camino hacia allí y pudo divisar una figura de un joven de cabellos castaños y rostro pálido acercarse al lugar, un poco cabizbajo y mucho mas repuesto a comparación de la última vez que lo vio.

Su energía era fuerte, Notó, al parecer ya se había recuperado. Era un momento perfecto para enfrentarlo de nuevo, desde hacía un buen tiempo, moría de ganas por golpearlo, por sentirlo...

No iba a matarlo aún, sin embargo estaba deseoso de tener un buen combate con él.

Kyo no dijo nada, se quedo ahí parado, inmóvil, observando a Iori parado frente a él, viendo como sus labios se curvaban en una maliciosa sonrisa. El pelirrojo comenzó a avanzar hacía él. Su sonrisa aún presente, Kyo retrocedió un poco pero topó con la silla justo atrás de él.

- Hola Kusanagi – escuchó que decía – Cuanto tiempo sin vernos ¿eh? –

Kyo no respondió a eso, sólo lo miró son seriedad, ese encuentro había sido tan inesperado que aún no sabía como reaccionar, por que en todo ese tiempo, solo había estado con Shingo y al parecer había olvidado momentáneamente la existencia del pelirrojo.

Por que definitivamente Iori representaba un Karma para él, pensó, tener que pelear con él o morir si se negaba, era un destino que para nada de agradaba. Pelear con Iori era emocionante, debía aceptarlo, el Yagami se defendía demasiado bien y muchas veces no sabía si iba a lograr salir con vida, sin embargo, esa presión bajo la cual tenía que vivir por el hecho de ser una "Obligación" el tener que pelear con él, le agobiaba.

Ahora se le sumaba el hecho de que no sabía donde demonios había estado durante esos 3 años, no sabía quien demonios era NESTS o por que ese tipo... llamado K' tenía SU fuego...

- Tres años quizás – respondió retomando de nuevo su posición arrogante – y no haz cambiado nada –

Iori sonrió, le gustaba ver a ese Kyo altanero al cual siempre recordaba desde que lo había conocido, quería creer que a pesar del tiempo nada había cambiado y que volverían a pelear como siempre lo habían hecho asta ahora.

- Tu tampoco – Iori se detuvo a escasos metros del joven, Kyo lo miró a los ojos por unos segundos y el pelirrojo se sorprendió de la tristeza que denotaban.

- Te equivocas...- acotó bajando el rostro, Iori se puso en guardia ignorando las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

- Ikuze vamos ¿que estas esperando? - agredió Iori, pero Kyo continuaba inmóvil, con sus manos cayendo a los costados de su cuerpo con desgano, con la mirada fija en algún punto en la grava del suelo, con los mechones del cabello tapando sutilmente sus ojos.

- ¿Aún quieres pelear? – la voz de Kyo sonó apagada y lastimera - ¿Aun quieres seguir con esto? – concluyó extendiendo sus manos y encendiendo levemente sus llamas. Iori observó todo con expresión indiferente, maquillando la sorpresa que le producía el que Kyo se negara a pelear con él.

- ¿Hasta Ahora vienes a quejarte? – exclamó Iori colmando su paciencia - ¿tengo que repetírtelo de nuevo Kusanagi? O peleas o simplemente mueres! – El silencio que se formó luego de esta afirmación fue realmente incomodo.

- No – dijo al rato el Kusanagi – no tienes que repetírmelo, por que ya no habrá una próxima vez –

- Ahh... perfecto, por fin te decides a pelear en serio... ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿vas a matarme? – El pelirrojo parecía disfrutar enormemente el hecho de volver a encontrarse con Kyo y poder burlarse de él, era como volver a los viejos tiempos. Y realmente lo había extrañado.

- No – negó nuevamente Kyo y esta vez fue Iori el sorprendido – No volveré a luchar contigo. –

Por unos instantes el pelirrojo se quedó inmóvil, escuchando solamente el caer del agua en la fuente a pocos metros de ambos, la fresca brisa haciendo agitar los árboles y provocando que las hojas se desprendieran irremediablemente en un bonito espectáculo, lo que había dicho Kyo era una afirmación categórica , era un hecho, una decisión que Iori jamás se hubiese esperado que tomaría. Vio como las llamas escarlata se extinguían en las manos de su rival mientras regresaba sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué dices? – sólo atino a decir.

- Que ya no quiero volver a pelear contigo Yagami – aclaró con firmeza y mirándolo firmemente a los ojos, - Estoy cansado de todo esto, no quiero seguir con esta estupidez, ya no soy un niño al que pueden intimidar tan fácilmente –

El pelirrojo se sentía desconcertado, no sabía como tomar eso. ¿Cómo una cobardía? O ¿Cómo un acto de sensatez? Sabía que el asunto con Orochi se había aclarado cuando este había muerto en la batalla, la guerra entre los clanes se había congelado y los dirigentes actuales habían acordado entrar en negociaciones de paz para el bienestar mutuo, sin embargo, Iori se negaba a creer que el odio entre Kyo y él también se hubiese congelado.

Se negaba a creer que Kyo ya no le interesara pelear con él. Era algo que simplemente nunca hubiese esperado. Siempre creyó que su misión en la vida era acabar con su rival y después de eso morir a causa de su maldición. Sin embargo, ahora Kyo se negaba a pelear con él... ¿lo que significaba que de alguna forma su vida ya no tenía sentido? ¿Para que vivir si la única persona capaz de producirle todas esas emocionantes sensaciones durante un combate ya no volvería a combatir?

- Cobarde – exclamó con recelo, como una queja inconforme, como queriendo refutar lo que el Kusanagi había dicho, pero lejos de enojarse Kyo sólo le sonrió con melancolía.

- Tómalo como quieras Yagami – fue la respuesta – Pero ya no me interesa lo que pienses de mi, Sólo quiero que salgas de mi vida... ¡para siempre! –

De nuevo ese vacío y esa sensación dolorosa en el pecho, por unos instantes el pelirrojo se quedó solo observando a su enemigo, sus ojos mirándolo tan serios, su pálido rostro y esa mascará de desinterés en su rostro. ¡No desinterés no! Todo menos eso! Preferiría saber que Kyo lo odiaba a saber que ya no le importaba para nada. Pero Kyo parecía totalmente decidido y Iori se sentía cada vez mas perturbado.

Kyo vio como Iori no bajaba su guardia y como con un movimiento lento comenzaba a avanzar hacía él, vio las manos como garras extendidas, su expresión era extraña notó, no podía saber si era odio o dolor lo que veía en esos fieros ojos rojos, al parecer Iori no razonaría con él, no iba a aceptar que el ya no quería seguir con esa ridícula pantomima.

Shingo tenía razón, pensaba Kyo mientras veía acercar a Iori. ¿Para que continuar peleando cuando todo estaba solucionado? ¿Para que gastar sus energías en él, si debía guardarlas para solucionar los problemas que lo agobiaban sobre su presunto secuestro?

No pudo continuar reflexionando por que la mano de Iori se incrustó en su cuello sin darle tiempo de esquivarla. Sintió la presión en su cuello asfixiándolo, sintió como perdía el sentido gradualmente, no obstante no hizo nada por impedirlo, Si Yagami no aceptaba sus razones y continuaba con la idea de matarlo, daba igual si lo mataba o continuaba viviendo sabiendo que él le seguía los pasos.

- ¡Defiéndete imbecil! – gritó sin alejar la presión de sus dedos, Kyo abrió los ojos con lentitud, tratando de enfocar el rostro del pelirrojo - ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – agregó totalmente enfurecido

- Acabemos ya... con esta ridícula pantomima que hemos adoptado todos estos años, Yagami – susurró Kyo sin apartar su mirada de Iori.

- ¡¡Esta ridícula pantomima ES MI VIDA!! Maldita sea!! – rugió Iori desesperado, sacudiendo a Kyo como a un muñeco de trapo. El Kusanagi no sabía como asimilar aquella revelación. ¿Era su vida? ¿acaso era eso tan importante para él? ¿No le alegraba el deja aquella obligación? O... ¿acaso lo hacía por gusto?

- ¿acaso... no estas cansado Yagami? – Se defendió Kyo - ¿No estas cansado de todo esto? ¿Qué no quieres hacer algo diferente que... patearme el trasero? – Iori entrecerró los ojos con odio y... tristeza.

Nunca pensó que vería a Kyo tan sumiso, tan... cobarde... pero sobre todo tan indiferente. ¿Qué acaso a él no le importaba?

- ¿Cómo puedes dejarlo todo así... de fácil? – exclamo el pelirrojo, pero sus palabras sonaron quejumbrosas, Kyo sólo sonrió mientras decía:

- ¿Y se supone que deberías importarme? – las manos del Kusanagi se posaron fuertes sobre las de Iori y las apartó con decisión – No seas tan iluso, me da igual si vives o mueres... realmente nunca me intereso matarte... realmente nunca me interesé en ti –

Un golpe de una mano envuelta en llamas púrpuras le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo estrepitosamente, sintió el borde metálico de la silla en donde inicialmente intentó sentarse, golpear contra su rostro y su brazo fracturado volvió a descomponerse con el fuerte impacto, abrió los ojos y vio al pelirrojo de pie frente a él, los ojos entrecerrados y... brillosos, en sus manos aún rugiendo las llamas derecho de nacimiento de ambos... y esa expresión...esa expresión de tristeza y decepción a la vez.

Se quedó quieto, esperando algún movimiento de Iori, esperando también a que el dolor en su costado le dejara moverse con libertad, pero Iori no hizo nada, así que Kyo solo se levanto lentamente y se sentó cabizbajo. Había sido un golpe demasiado fuerte pensó y alzó de nuevo la mirada.

Iori se quedó observando la escena frente a él, a Kyo dejándose golpear y mostrándose totalmente indiferente frente a él. Vio como la sangre brotaba de su boca en un hilillo rojo y como su mejilla se sonrojaba e hinchada por el golpe . en otras circunstancias, Kyo no hubiese permitido que el le golpeara de esa manera y si llegaba a hacerlo, hubiese arremetido en contra de él para vengarse, sin embargo Kyo continuaba inmóvil mirándolo.

Kyo vio como el pelirrojo abrió sus labios para decir algo, sin embargo ninguna palabra salió de ellos, simplemente se dio media vuelta y se alejó del lugar, dejando al Kusanagi sentado aún al lado de la silla y las hojas del pequeño árbol cayendo arrastradas por la fresca brisa...

**x x Continuara x x **

x x x

Todos los personajes pertenecen a SNK

"Rebirth" y Los personajes originales que aparecen allí pertenecen a

Cualquier comentario o pregunta, por favor diríjase a de julio del 2002


	7. Chapter 6

"Quiero ser cremado para que la gente no venga a adorar mis huesos."

**Albert Eisntein**

**"Rebirth" **

** Capítulo 6 **

**Cambio**

Se quedó un rato mas allí. ¿qué mas podía hacer? Lo que había dicho ya estaba en el pasado y no había forma de volver atrás. Hacia un par de minutos que Iori había desaparecido por completo del lugar, sólo lo vio alejarse en silencio y ya no pudo ni siquiera sostenerle la mirada.

Aún en el piso Kyo recordaba aquella expresión de asombro mal disimulada mezclada con odio, sus ojos, recordó estaban vidriosos por la ira y sus facciones contraídas por la fuerza que hacía al contenerse. En un principio tuvo un impulso casi incontenible por pelear con él, por volver atrás y que todo fuera como alguna vez fue. Sin embargo, sabía que mientras no aclarara lo que le pasaba no podría enfrentar a Iori como se debía.

No quería que Iori lo viese en ese estado. No quería decepcionar a Iori. Por lo pronto era mejor así. Dejar de pelear sería un buen descanso para su alma agitada y podría dedicarse a investigar acerca de los responsables de su ausencia. Si, era verdad, era mejor así.

¿Pero por que se sentía como un idiota? ¿Por qué sentía esa impotencia y esas ganas de ir corriendo tras el pelirrojo para retarlo? ¿tan necesario se había vuelto?

Kyo frunció el ceño mientras se levantaba, se sacudió los pantalones sucios con las manos, los restos de pasto adheridos a su pantalón cayeron y posteriormente fueron llevados por el aire. Caminó despacio, sin preocuparse en atender la herida de su labio inferior o cerciorarse de que su brazo no estuviera descompuesto de nuevo por el golpe, aunque le doliese bastante.

¡Simplemente era inconcebible! Pensaba el pelirrojo conmocionado. ¿Cómo podría haberle rechazado de esa manera? ¿Como?. Iori caminaba mirando el piso con rabia, ya no había ido al hospital donde yacía su compañero de banda, estaba demasiado perturbado como para hacerlo. Era la primera vez que Kyo se negaba a pelear y eso era razón suficiente para no querer atender ninguna otra cosa del Mundo terrenal que le envolvía.

Kyo nunca le busco, reflexionaba cruzando un semáforo sin reparar si estaba o no en rojo, Siempre había sido el quien le persiguió para pelear. Si bien Kyo nunca le había buscado, tampoco nunca se había negado a otorgarle un buen combate, siempre tenía su sonrisa confiada y se colocaba en su típica posición de pelea. Pero ahora... ¡Tan siquiera se había defendido!

Cuando lo golpeó sintió ese golpe vacío y no lo disfrutó en lo absoluto. ¿Entonces era eso? Disfrutaba viendo como se resistía ante cualquier golpe y siempre lo regresaba con total seguridad y sin importar las consecuencias, eso era entonces lo que le gustaba, ver sus ojos llenos de ira y sus labios curveados en una sonrisa arrogante.

Ese era el Kusanagi que recordaba, de carácter firme, fuerte y que pasara lo que pasara siempre estaba dispuesto a pelear.

¿Y que había encontrado? Aun Kyo de mirada ausente, de expresión autista y que se negaba a pelear. Definitivamente eso era peor a que estuviese secuestrado – Por lo menos antes no sabía si vivía – se dijo para si mismo llevándose una mano al mentón.

- Ese maldito – replicó – de saber que esto pasaría... no lo hubiese salvado –

La clases transcurrieron normalmente, excepto por la noticia que el profesor de Física pura anuncio que el parcial había sido adelantado dos días y por lo tanto lo realizarían nada mas y nada manos que al día siguiente. Y Todo por que se avecinaba una reunión estatal de profesores para hablar sobre una nueva reforma educativa en el país. Por supuesto nadie estuvo de acuerdo con que el examen mas importante de la materia fuese a ser realizado mucho antes de lo estipulado, por lo que muchos alumnos se quejaron y el salón terminó convirtiéndose en una galería de bulliciosas protestas.

Shingo no dijo nada, pero dejó caer su rostro con expresión lastimera sobre el pupitre, ¡ahora tendría que estudiar todavía mas de lo que hasta ahora había estudiado!, suspiró derrotado, tendría que pasar la noche entera leyendo libros de teoría y resolviendo ecuaciones. Y el que pensaba invitar a Kusanagi a algún lado.

Por supuesto, a raíz del despelote, la clase se alargó mucho mas de lo debido y aunque el profesor se negó rotundamente a aplazar el examen de nuevo, Shingo terminó saliendo de la Universidad casi a las 5 PM, casi una hora después de lo que le había dicho a su maestro.

Con sus ojos buscó rastros de Kyo por los alrededores pero no encontró a nadie. Bajo la cabeza avergonzado, seguro que su maestro se había cansado de esperarlo.

- A lo mejor ya regresó a casa – gimoteó arrastrando sus pies, no queriendo llegar para ver a Kyo enfurecido por su impuntualidad.

o

Al no tener algo mas productivo que hacer y al estar ya cansado de yacer ahí sentado, Kyo se levantó y se dirigió caminado a casa de Shingo. Ya comenzaba a sentir hambre de nuevo y no tenía dinero, además si continuaba ahí pensando iba a enloquecerse, sería bueno llegar y tirase en la cama y dormir un buen rato. descansar, eso era lo que necesitaba.

Camino de regresó un poco apresurado, no quería seguir mas ahí, se sentía demasiado extraño y talvez el pelirrojo volviera aparecer. ¡Y si esto pasaba no sabría que hacer! ¿Mantendría su promesa? No lo sabía, por eso debía regresar y encerrarse en casa de su alumno, por lo menos mientras se le pasaba esa sensación de vacío en su estomago.

Sumido en estos pensamientos no vio cuando el joven chocó contra él con fuerza, Kyo se tambaleó y vio como los papeles que el muchacho traía en sus manos cayeron regados al piso. El Kusanagi se sobresaltó y se agachó para ayudar a recogerlos.

- Ahh disculpe! – dijo Kyo mientras recogía algunos – No lo vi – El joven solo sonrió. Kyo alzó el rostro para ver a su interlocutor y noto que era alto, inclusive mas que él, tenía los ojos dorados y el cabello en puntas hacia los lados, sonreía como si nada hubiese pasado, a Kyo le pareció algo extraño.

- Aquí tienes – continuó el Kusanagi, el joven recibió los papeles sin decir nada, Kyo iba a continuar su camino cuando escuchó.

- Kusanagi Kyo – El descendiente del Sol se detuvo sin girar su rostro – Te buscaba, pero no pensé que te encontraría tan fácilmente – Kyo se giró sorprendido.

- ¿Quien eres? – preguntó bruscamente.

- Nadie que te importe – respondió el otro – mi nombre no es importante ahora... – Kyo vio como el joven sacaba debajo de su largo gabán blanco una carta.

- ¿Qué es esto? – dijo mientras la recibía.

- Solo lee – agregó el otro sonriente. El Kusanagi leyó la carta rápidamente y con desconfianza.

- ¿Una invitación al torneo de KOF? – exclamó con sorpresa. Sus ojos mirando con súbito horror al joven parado en frente suyo, como si esa fuese la peor noticia que le hubiesen dado.

- Así es, este año, como cualquier otro, se te ha invitado a participar Kusanagi – Soren parecía disfrutar enormemente del rostro conmocionado de Kyo, pues acompañaba sus palabras con sonrisas malévolas e irónicas

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Aún piensas demostrar que eres el mas fuerte...? hay muchas personas que estarían encantadas de pelear contigo este año... ¿no te parece muy interesante? –

- No... – se negó Kyo simulando indiferencia – no me interesa – Soren balanceó su cabeza de lado a lado riendo abiertamente.

- Valla... la misma reacción de Yagami – comentó con sumo sarcasmo – me pregunto... ¿por qué los mas poderoso descendientes del clan del Sol y la Luna se niegan a defender su orgullo? –

- No se trata del Orgullo – se defendió Kyo mirándolo con recelo, pero el joven de cabellos claros no dio tiempo a que se justificara y continuó hablando.

- ¿Acaso tienen miedo de los nuevos combatientes? – agregó Soren simulando sorpresa y llevándose una mano a sus labios – o mejor aún... ¡tienen miedo de defraudar a los miles de estúpidos que los idolatran! –

- ¿Que? –se quejó Kyo comenzando a enfadarse - ¿qué estas diciendo idiota? ¿qué pasa contigo? – Soren sonrió de nuevo.

- mmm... parece que toque un punto débil ¿verdad? Kusanagi tu vas participar en el torneo de este año... no tienes otra alternativa – Kyo iba a protestar cuando vio que el anónimo joven de ojos dorados se colocaba en una posición de ataque demasiado extraña, o que por lo menos él nunca antes había visto en nadie. Como un autómata se colocó también en posición de pelea, sintiendo un leve dolor en su brazo al flexionarlo, al parecer el golpe contra la silla que Yagami le había proporcionado, fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para descomponerle el brazo de nuevo.

- Kuso mierda - maldijo en voz baja el sentir la molestia, sin embargo estaba dispuesto a luchar y callar al impertinente que se atrevía a humillarlo de esa manera. – Ikuse! vamos – incitó haciendo un ademán con la cabeza.

- ¿Por que no comienzas tú? – exclamó sonriente Soren mientras lo llamaba con su mano, Kyo frunció el ceño y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó contra el desconocido. Empuñó su mano izquierda con fuerza y convocó sus llamas escarlatas que fluyeron a través de ella ansiosas de desgarrar la piel.

No obstante para Soren no representó ninguna dificultad esquivar al Kusanagi, con gran delicadeza se giró de medio lado, Kyo se giró con brusquedad tratando de alcanzarlo y de nuevo lo embistió con sus puños enardecidos.

- ¿Qué pasa Kusanagi ? ¿acaso no puedes tocarme? – Soren comenzó a reír – que decepción, esperaba encontrar todo menos alguien tan débil... ni siquiera Yagami es tan incompetente –

- No me compares con ese... – gritó Kyo enloquecido y lanzándose imprudentemente sobre el joven sin medir fuerzas o consecuencias. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese desconocido a tratarlo así? ¿Cómo demonios tenía tanto poder el desgraciado? Kyo no entendía como lograba esquivar todos sus ataques por mas rápidos que fueran. ¿Quién demonios podría ser? ¿algún nuevo participante del KOF acaso?

- Definitivamente fueron 3 años perdidos – se quejó el otro con un suspiro mientras bloqueaba un golpe de Kyo con el dorso de su mano sin ni siquiera quemarse. Kyo se detuvo en seco sorprendido ¿Sabía algo de su pasado?.

- ¿Que quieres decir? – exigió saber Kyo, los ojos de Soren brillaron con demencia. Era absolutamente agradable ver al Kusanagi tan indefenso, tan aterrorizado por desconocer lo que sucedió mientras estuvo ausente, era como ver a un niño pequeño perdido en una gran ciudad, pensaba Soren, sin embargo lo que mas le parecía encantador era la forma en como intentaba disimularlo bajo esa capa arrogante.

- Así es Kusanagi, 3 años perdidos – repitió con lentitud – estas fuera de forma, si entras al torneo con ese desempeño tan... lamentable, lo mas probable es que sucumbas ante el primer combate... y eso no es lo que desearía... – Soren sujetó el brazo derecho de Kyo, con el cual anteriormente había lanzado un golpe – Fue tan fácil que NESTS te secuestrara... –

- ¿Qué sabes de NESTS? – preguntó Kyo confundido, tratando de liberar su brazo, pero era imposible, además era el brazo lesionado y cada vez que forcejeaba sentía como si un puñal se enterrara en lo profundo de sus músculos. Soren no disminuyo su presión pero respondió a la pregunta.

- Se lo que todos saben... lo que todos pudieron ver – respondió con calma - al principio, creí que eran falsas acusaciones quise creer que de verdad eras la leyenda que derrotó a Orochi... – de nuevo una sonrisa sardónica adornó su rostro – pero por lo que veo... Kusanagi, no eres ni el rastro de ese héroe que todos alguna vez idolatraron. –

Por unos instantes Kyo dejó de forcejear y se quedó solo asimilando aquellas hirientes palabras, debía ser muy decepcionante si la persona que idolatras es secuestrada fácilmente durante 3 años, las personas debieron sentirse así cuando se dieron por enteradas sobre su desaparición. Pero es que ¡no tenía sentido! Si todos sabían sobre NESTS... ¿Por qué no acudir a la policía para que lo buscara? ¿Por qué no emboscar NESTS? ¿Por qué!?

"Me abandonaron" pensó azorado, ¿Acaso las personas habían olvidado todo su sacrificio en la batalla contra Orochi? Y.. ¿Por qué ese tipo tan ágil estaba tan interesado en que entrara al torneo?

Soren notó la confusión en los avellana ojos de Kyo, notó la frustración en su ceño fruncido y la desesperación en sus jadeos inconscientes, talvez sólo debía darle un poco de tiempo al dueño de las llamas escarlatas para que estuviera en forma, si continuaban peleando a lo mejor no podría controlarse y lo mataría.

Y no podía matarlo, no todavía, aunque quisiese hacerlo. No podía matarlo porque lo necesitaba como señuelo para conducir a Yagami a su perdición... para hacer que liberara su poder...

Esa energía... esa sangre que lo enloquecía...

Continuó observando los ojos perdidos de Kyo, el ligero temblor en sus hombros. sus vanos intentos por liberarse y sintió que si continuaba ahí no podría resistirse a matarlo. Era demasiado tentador el tenerlo tan vulnerable, pero ¡no! ¡NO! Se repetía mentalmente "Lo necesitas, es la única forma de atraer a Yagami... después podrás matarlos a los dos si quieres... tranquilo"

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Entraras al torneo? – Kyo lo miro con expresión autista sus ojos fijos en Soren y a la vez perdidos en algún punto de la pared frente al anden donde se encontraban - ¿A que le temes Kusanagi? ¿A decepcionarlos a todos? – Esta vez Soren no pudo contenerse y lanzó un golpe desmedido al estomago del chico, con una fuerza tan que Kyo calló de rodillas al piso y una gran bocanada de Sangre corrió por su boca mientras comenzaba a toser atosigadamente.

- Kisama... maldito – susurró Kyo entre dientes, sintiendo como le faltaba el aire a causa del golpe. Soren rió con ganas. ¿No era adorable? Se sentía tan indefenso y confundido.

- Eres tan débil... – comentó con ironía y cogiendo con su mano el rostro de Kyo halándolo por el cabello – Que patético – iba a protestar cuando sintió como la enorme bota de cuero negra le volteaba el rostro por le impacto, sintió un leve mareo y por unos instantes cerró los ojos, para luego sentir el golpe de su rostro contra el piso, Soren lo pateó con fuerza en el rostro enviándolo de lleno contra el piso. ¿Era su impresión o Yagami había resultado mas interesante?

Kyo escupió sangre nuevamente mientras habría los ojos sintiendo su cara arder, logró sentarse con algo de esfuerzo sintiéndose aún atontado por el golpe y pudo ver la imponente figura del desconocido parado frente a él. Por unos instantes sintió miedo. Estaba seguro que ese tipo no dudaría ni un segundo al matarlo. Pero no era eso lo que lo atemorizaba, Igualmente Iori podría matarlo ¿No?, morir era demasiado fácil.

Lo que le atemorizaba, era morir de una manera tan humillante, por un desconocido, sin poder esclarecer su pasado y sobre todo sin poder arreglar sus con Yagami.

Soren se reía jactanciosamente con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, cuando de repente se detuvo y se quedó observando hacía el callejón justo delante de ellos, como si hubiese visto a alguien, se quedó inmóvil a la espera de lo que pudiera ser. Entonces vio como dos figuras aparecían desde las sombras. El maltrecho Kyo alzó su rostro débilmente intentando identificar a los recién llegados sin éxito.

Cuando estuvieron a pocos metros de distancia, Soren pudo reconocer a las dos hermosas mujeres que entraban en escena. Era imposible confundir sus miradas asesinas y sus auras oscuras. Se sorprendió al verlas ahí, se supone que Kenichi se había encargado de ellas... sin embargo... ¿Acaso derrotaron a Kenichi?.

Soren volvió a sonreír disimulando perfectamente su impresión inicial.

- ¡ahh valla! Que grata sorpresa – exclamo encantadoramente – las dos mujeres lo miraron con profundo odio.

- Vinimos a acabar contigo – dijo una de ellas, Soren rió estruendosamente llevándose una mano al rostro.

- ¿En serio? – El hermoso joven de cabellos azules miró a Kyo que aun continuaba en el suelo, la situación comenzaba a ponerse mas interesante de lo que había planeado, pero no le disgustaba para nada – preocúpense mejor por el Kusanagi, necesita mas ayuda de lo que piensan... – Kyo alzó el rostro y vio como Soren comenzaba alejarse.

- ¡Espera! – gritó intentando levantarse, pero Soren hizo caso omiso a su llamado.

- Te espero en el Torneo Kusanagi – y con esto desapareció en una esquina. Kyo maldijo de nuevo y alzo la vista mirando a su alrededor, hasta ese momento no se había fijado de las miradas de los curiosos alrededor, desde las esquinas, en la cafetería que quedaba justo al frente, la gente se asomaba curiosa sin querer acercarse y a su lado derecho las dos mujeres.

Se quedó como atónito, sin saber como reaccionar al verlas de nuevo!tenia que ser un sueño! Ellas no podían ser reales, ¡estaban muertas!.

- ¿Mature? ¿Vice? – preguntó incrédulo, ellas solo lo miraron sin ningún rastro de compasión en el rostro.

**X Continuara X **

x x x

**Notas de Helsic:** En la historia original de SNK, Vice y Mature, desaparecen en 1996 luego de que Iori intentara matarlas. Dentro del manga de Andy Seto, ellas están vivas, pero dentro del juego su existencia es un misterio :P

Soren es un amor... ¿No les parece? o jeje.

Todos los personajes pertenecen a SNK "Rebirth" y Los personajes originales que aparecen allí pertenecen a Cualquier comentario o pregunta, por favor diríjase a de septiembre del 2002


	8. Chapter 7

"¿no es como si toda la filosofía fuera escrita con miel? Algo parece claro al comienzo, pero cuando volvemos a mirar, ese algo ha desaparecido. Sólo queda el pegote"

**Albert Eisntein**

**"Rebirth" **

** Capítulo 7 **

**Inesperado Encuentro**

Aceleró su paso conforme la rabia lo embriagaba, pronto estuvo demasiado lejos del Kusanagi y fue entonces cuando sacó su teléfono Celular del bolsillo interno de su gabán. Marcó de una manera casi automática y casi sin fijarse en los números, espero un par de minutos hasta que el otro finalmente contestara.

- ¿Si diga? – se escuchó la voz.

- ¡Maldita sea Kenichi! – fue lo primero que dijo sin medir sus palabras pero realmente se encontraba alterado.

- Bonita forma de saludarme Soren – comentó el otro con ironía ocultando su sorpresa, si bien Soren era un joven al cual no parecía importarle nada, cuyas opiniones sobre la vida eran totalmente neutras y del que nunca sabía que esperarse, él escucharlo enojado era ya motivo para preocuparse. Algo debía estar sucediendo entonces.

- ¿Dónde se supone que están Mature y Vice? – preguntó sardónico.

- En los laboratorios... ¿en donde mas? – respondió extrañado Kenichi.

- ¡Pues no están precisamente en ese lugar! – dijo al fin Soren ladeando su cabeza como acostumbraba, se detuvo frente a la pared color crema de cemento retocado y pulido de un edificio de apartamentos lujosos y se recostó ahí – ¡Acabo de tener la agradable oportunidad de encontrarme con ellas! –

- ¿Pero que demonios? – musitó airado - ¿Cómo que las viste? ¿cómo sucedió? – lo sabía, Kenichi sabía que el escuchar a su compañero con cualquier otra aptitud que no fuese la mas fina y arrogante indiferencia hacia todo que solía optar normalmente significaba problemas.

- Estaba con Kyo – respondió suspirando y sosteniendo el teléfono entre su cuello mientras buscaba un cigarrillo entre sus bolsillos – Estaba divirtiéndome deliciosamente mientras lo hacía sufrir –

- Nada raro en ti – interrumpió Kenichi en un suspiro. Soren retomó de nuevo su relato.

- Y de la nada aparecieron – finalmente encontró un cigarrillo doblado y arrugado, se lo colocó en la boca – me amenazaron, me reí y ellas se quedaron con el Kusanagi –

- ¿Las dejaste ahí? ¡¿Con él?! – gritó el joven de cabellos negros y ojos grises alterándose también.

- Si – afirmó Soren tranquilamente.

- ¿Eres estúpido o que? – se quejó Kenichi - ¡Ellas pueden arruinar nuestros planes si se unen a él! – ahora era Kenichi quien gritaba como loco por el celular.

- No seas tonto Kenichi – musitó con fastidio y retomando de nuevo su expresión de indiferencia – El que estén o no del lado del Kusanagi no cambia para nada nuestros planes – hizo una pausa mientras encendía el cigarrillo con el encendedor rojo que siempre cargaba y continuó – Da igual, lo peligroso sería que se acercaran a Yagami –

- ¡Mierda! – se quejó Kenichi frunciendo el ceño mientras se recostaba en el enorme sillón de la sala – No tengo idea de cómo diablos escaparon... talvez las hallamos subestimado –

Soren se rió apagadamente por unos minutos, aún con el cigarrillo entre los labios.

- Que interesante se pone todo esto ¿verdad? – dijo entre risas. – bueno.. al fin y al cabo ellas son seguidoras de Orochi... ¿algo bueno deberían de poder hacer no? – y Volvió a reírse con ganas.

- Esto no es un juego Soren – increpó con voz seria. Soren dejó de reír.

- Kusanagi entrará al torneo, de eso estoy seguro, lo hará porque el desgraciado muere de ganas por esclarecer su pasado, faltan 3 meses para el torneo... tenemos tiempo de sobra para controlar la situación Kenichi y con los dos elementos fundamentales en la arena... el resto será fácil –

Por otro lado, Kyo se había levantado del suelo sacudiendo sus ropas con desconfianza y mirando de reojo a las hermosas mujeres. No entendía como demonios estaban ahí si, "Supuestamente Iori las había matado" era extraño ver dos "muertos" mirándote fijamente dos muertos asesinos y terriblemente peligrosos.

Por unos momentos Kyo se sintió indefenso, en su estado y sólo. No sabía que era peor, si haberse quedado con el desconocido o enfrentarse a esas dos viejas enemigas.

- Ah pasado mucho tiempo Kusanagi – habló Mature rompiendo el hielo que entre ellos se había formado, su mirada ladina y su expresión petulante. Kyo la miró con atención sin saber que decir o que hacer.

- Pero... como es que... – iba a preguntar Kyo

- ¿Qué estamos vivas? – lo interrumpió Vice y sus profundos ojos negros atravesaron a Kyo como un par de puñales, el Kusanagi solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Es la misma pregunta que te hacemos – comentó Mature – desapareciste un buen tiempo ¿no es así? Al igual que nosotras fuiste utilizado solamente como un simple instrumento para una maldita función.

- ¿Qué quieren decir? ¿acaso saben algo sobre lo que me sucedió? – no pudo evitar preguntar Kyo.

- Sabemos que tras tu desaparición y la nuestra hay una misteriosa investigación para fines mas elevados – agregó Vice son una seriedad absoluta, Kyo se sintió incomodo.

- ¿Investigación? – las dos mujeres asintieron.

- Tu fuego Kusanagi es un atractivo irresistible para los científicos... al igual que nuestra sangre maldita – respondió Mature, a su alrededor la gente continuaba merodeando con curiosidad, pero eso a las mujeres no pareció importar – han experimentado con tu cuerpo Kusanagi ¿acaso no lo haz notado? ¿no sientes a veces como si ese no fuera tu cuerpo? ¿no sientes ese sabor amargo en tu boca cuando te despiertas en las noches teniendo pesadillas inteligibles? –

-Si... – dijo Kyo en un susurró - ¿Pero por qué? –

- El poder Kusanagi, es algo que... muchos desearían... al igual que a Orochi – concluyo la joven.

- ¿Pero y Yagami? – indagó Kyo de repente – El también usa el fuego, el también esta involucrado! ¿Por qué no también a él? – las dos mujeres sonrieron.

- El torneo... es una fachada mas Kusanagi, Iori al igual que tu forma parte de un rompecabezas perfecto, que pronto será armado –

- ¿Por quien? – quiso saber Kyo.

- No lo sabemos... lo único de lo cual estamos seguras, es de que tenemos un enemigo común en esta guerra y si unimos fuerzas seremos invencibles – Vice paseó sus largos dedos de uñas negras y afiladas por su cabello como una gata en celo, Haciendo que hasta Kyo se estremeciera – Formemos equipo juntos Kusanagi y aclaremos todo de una buena vez.

Un silencio incomodo se formo en torno a la petición que mas bien sonó como una orden para Kyo, las personas continuaban su curso sin evitar fijar sus ojos en aquellos presentes, lo curioso fue que nadie pareció reconocer a los supuestamente "famosos" luchadores del KOF, esto desconcertó un poco a Kyo, se sentía terriblemente mal el saber de que las personas por las cuales arriesgaste tu propia vida no te recordaran. Era demasiado incomodo.

Pero no mas que las miradas inquietantes de las dos hermosas asesinas.

¿Forma equipo decían? ¿Ellos tres? Nunca antes se hubiera planteado esa posibilidad... sin embargo si analizaba bien la situación le convenía unirse a las que antes fueron sus enemigas. Ellas también habían sido secuestradas o raptadas por alguien a quien no conocían y se encontraban mas o menos en la misma situación que él. No había porque negarse a tan interesante propuesta.

- Esta bien – dijo Kyo después del prologando silencio – entraremos al KOF juntos – las dos chicas sonrieron complacidas.

- El torneo será dentro de tres meses Kusanagi , para ese entonces te buscaremos – y con esto las dos mujeres se dieron media vuelta y se marcharon dejando a Kyo nuevamente solo.

o

Cuando llegó a su casa esperó encontrar a Kyo allí, esperó ver su cara llena de enojo y sus brazos cruzados en signo de desaprobación, tenía miedo porque no quería que su maestro se sintiera mal por su culpa y la verdad, dejarlo esperando durante mas de una hora enojaría a cualquiera. Sin embargo, cuando Shingo llegó a su casa no encontró a Kyo allí y se preocupó mucho.

Buscó dentro de la casa pero Kyo no estaba, descargó su maletín sobre el sillón gordo de color olivo de la sala y fue justamente en ese momento que escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. Se quedó estático un momento... "¿Kusanagi-san?" Pensó acercándose a la puerta, sus manos temblaron y dudaron un momento al coger el picaporte, pero finalmente la abrió.

Y unos ojos marrón lo miraron profundamente. Shingo lo miró durante unos segundos sin decir nada y tras la impresión inicial, Yabuki pudo notar que su maestro estaba herido, vio la sangre seca que aún manchaba su boca y cuello, el enrojecimiento e hinchazón de la mejilla del joven y su ropa algo sucia.

- ¡¿Kusanagi-san!? – preguntó atónito - ¿Esta bien? ¿Qué le sucedió? – Shingo se acercó un poco tratando de ayudarlo, pero Kyo rechazó su ayuda empujándolo con el hombro para quitarlo de su camino.

- Nada – respondió con indiferencia y Shingo vio en sus hermosos ojos angustia y preocupación, Kyo caminó por la sala y se dirigió directamente y sin mediar palabra a la habitación que compartía con Shingo y se encerró ahí.

Afuera Shingo sólo atino cerrar la puerta de entrada sin entender la actitud de su maestro.

Pasaron las horas y anocheció por completo, quizás eran las ocho o quizás era mas tarde, lo único que realmente Shingo podía notar era que Kyo no había salido de la habitación ni siquiera para comer, eso lo tenía preocupado naturalmente, una persona debe alimentarse bien, pensaba, además Kyo no estaba del todo recuperado y no debía olvidarse de ello.

También le tenía preocupado el hecho de que hubiese llegado herido a la casa, estaba seguro que su mejilla hinchada se había debido a un golpe y su ropa sucia... ¿se habría encontrado con Yagami acaso? supuso por unos momentos. ¿y se era esa la razón por la cual estaba tan indiferente?

Shingo maldijo en voz baja mientras hacía las bolitas de arroz con las manos, No le gustaba sentir que Kyo lo ignorara, era como en los viejos tiempos, cuando iban a la escuela juntos y el Kusanagi se comportaba de esa manera tan prepotente, en esos momentos no le importó humillarse a su lado, haciéndole caso a todo lo que le ordenara, pero ahora era diferente, Shingo ya era un hombre.

No se dejaba intimidar tan fácilmente de la gente, ya no, no obstante Shingo le guardaba un enorme aprecio a Kyo y ciertamente le había extrañado y necesitado mucho durante esos años de ausencia.

Lo que no concebía era el hecho de que por culpa de Yagami, Kyo se estuviese comportando de esa manera tan apática con él. ¿Por qué no le decía que le pasaba? ¿por qué no le confesaba sus miedos? Era su alumno... su...amigo! debía confiar en él como Shingo lo hacía. Sin embargo Kyo no le dijo nada, simplemente se encerró en la habitación sin mediar palabra.

Se levantó tomando el plato con los Honigiris y un par de tasas de te de menta y se dirigió a la habitación. Abrió la puerta lentamente y vio en la penumbra que permitía la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana, que Kyo se encontraba acostado en la cama, acurrucado como un gatito dándole la espalda y aun luciendo las ropas de la tarde.

Shingo no dijo nada, sólo se sentó al lado de su maestro aun con la comida en las manos, a su lado Kyo esperó a que Shingo hablara, esperó a que comenzara a bombardearlo con sus preguntas y lo entendía. El joven debería estar inquietado y curioso por saber que ocurría con su maestro, no era normal llegar tarde y llegar herido.

Kyo sabía que Shingo sólo se preocupaba por él, aún así no podía decirle todo lo que había ocurrido aquella tarde, ni siquiera el podía asimilarlo, recordó, La pelea con Yagami, su expresión de dolor y decepción cuando le dijo que no volvería a pelear con él, el miedo, luego el desconocido que lo había humillado, el miedo, la invitación al nuevo torneo de KOF, el miedo, La aparición de Vice y Mature... ¡el miedo!

¿Cómo explicarle a Shingo que mas allá de su preocupación e interés por saber que aconteció en su ausencia, lo que sentía era físico miedo por defraudar a las personas que le importaba? ¿Cómo decirle que tenía miedo de descubrir que le habían hecho a su cuerpo? ¿Por qué de repente se sentía mas débil? ¿por que?...

Y esa mirada de Iori, jamás podría olvidar aquellos ojos decepcionados y dolidos, se había negado rotundamente a dejar de pelear, pero Kyo lo rechazo porque tenía miedo. Miedo de decepcionar a Yagami...

Miedo de que ya no se interesara en él.

Espero entonces a que Shingo comenzara a hablar. Pero pasaron los minutos y Shingo no dijo nada. Entonces Kyo se giró de medio lado y vio el rostro sonriente se su alumno, en sus manos el te humeaba con un aroma exquisito.

- Eh preparado Honigiri de atún Kusanagi-san – dijo al fin, extendiéndole las bolas de arroz al joven maestro, Kyo tomó una con absoluta perplejidad en el rostro. – pensé que tendría hambre – concluyó Shingo, pero Kyo continuaba en silencio.

- También prepare te de menta – agregó tomando una taza entre sus manos y pasándosela a Kyo que la recibió aún sorprendido ¿qué se debía todo aquello? – Mi abuela, decía que cuando uno se sentía triste o angustiado, el te de menta te ayuda a despejar la mente –

- Gra..gracias – habló por fin el Kusanagi, tomando un sorbo del delicioso te y mordiendo algo del Honigiri, Shingo dejó el plato al lado de la cama, en la pequeña mesita de noche y sin dejar de sonreír se levantó de la cama.

- Que descanse – fue lo que dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Kyo se quedó con una extraña sensación en su interior, comió los Honigiris que Yabuki dejó sobre la mesa y tomó del delicioso te, sin poder evitar preguntarse porque Shingo no le había dicho nada.

Era tan extraño... y Kyo no comprendía. ¡No comprendía nada!

Shingo corría desesperadamente buscando un lugar donde esconderse, pronto sintió que sus piernas no darían mas de si y se vio obligado a detenerse, jadeó agitado, intentando calmarse para que el horror no se apoderara de su mente. Su persecutor se detuvo a escasos metros de él y Shingo lo contempló con autentico pavor...

La enorme ecuación matemática se abalanzó sobre él y justo cuando el cuadrado de X iba a romperle la cabeza, se despertó abruptamente de su repentino sueño.

Eran las 3 de la madrugada notó en el reloj de la pared y nuevamente se había quedado dormido mientras intentaba resolver esa condenada ecuación, vio el libro sobre la mesa del comedor que momentos antes usaba como almohada y de nuevo las letras comenzaban a bailar confusas sobre el papel.

Parpadeó varias veces y se restregó los ojos con las manos, no podía quedarse dormido, tenía que estudiar para el maldito parcial que había sido aplazado para el día siguiente. Pero estaba tan cansado y tenía tanto sueño... que le era imposible concentrarse...

Maldijo una y otra vez al gobierno y a sus profesores por tomar esas decisiones tan repentinas, suspiró de nuevo mientras buscaba en otro libro que también tenia abierto sobre la mesa (entre los otros 10 que tenía sobre ella) algo acerca del teorema que le podría ayudar a resolver a la testaruda ecuación que desde hacía ya un buen rato intentaba despejar.

- ¡haber! – dijo en voz alta – si X es igual a la raíz cuadrada de menos 2Y por B al cuadrado...¡demonios! – se quejó golpeando su cabeza sobre el libro que contenía la ecuación.

- Si no te calmas no podrás resolver nada – dijo una voz de repente, Shingo alzó la cabeza y reconoció a Kyo frente a él. Se veía medio dormido, su cabello estaba todo despeinado y sus ojos se veían mas pequeños de lo normal, estaba sin camisa y en sus manos sostenía una taza.

- ¿Kusanagi-san? – exclamó Shingo sorprendido y a la vez un poco apenado - ¿lo desperté? ¿estoy haciendo demasiado ruido? – Kyo no respondió nada, solo se sentó a su lado, acomodándose en una silla continua (abriéndose paso entre los libros de teoría).

- Toma, no te dejará dormir – dijo solamente mientras extendía la taza. Shingo la tomó y notó que era café lo que había allí adentro.

- ¡Gracias! – respondió sonriendo – no debió preocuparte en... ¿Kusanagi-san? – Pero Kyo ya no escuchaba las palabras de Shingo, había dejado caer su cabeza sobre un libro de Termodinámica y dormía profundamente.

La sonrisa de Shingo se convirtió en una descarada mueca de satisfacción, estaba totalmente feliz con el detalle de su maestro, porque aunque no le hubiese contado nada acerca de lo sucedido, se había preocupado por él y eso le era suficiente.

De repente comenzaba a sentir algo poco convencional por su maestro.

**x C o n t i u n a r a x**

**Notas de Helsic:** Vale hacer la aclaración sobre los Honigiris... que no son mas que esas bolas de arroz que comen en Japón y que podemos apreciar en casi todos los Mangas y Animes :P

Como ven, la historia comienza a tener su carácter Bishounen Ai... ¿se estaba demorando un poco? XD

Todos los personajes pertenecen a SNK "Rebirth" y Los personajes originales que aparecen allí pertenecen a Cualquier comentario o pregunta, por favor diríjase a de septiembre del 2002


	9. Chapter 8

"la moral es de suma importancia. pero para nosotros, no para Dios"

**Albert Eisntein**

**"Rebirth" **

** Capítulo 8 **

**¿Qué sucede en mi cuerpo?**

El pelirrojo se despertó abruptamente, se sentía mareado y un extraño escozor recorría su espina dorsal. ¿Qué había sido eso? Pensó asustado y confundido, aquel sueño en el que, sentía desvanecerse en el espacio, su cuerpo disolviéndose lentamente mientras sentía ese intenso dolor. Y luego todo se volvía oscuro, tan oscuro que no podía distinguir absolutamente nada salvo sombras asimétricas y sin sentido.

Desesperado intento gritar, llamar, pedir o lo que fuera, pero necesitaba alejar esa sensación incomoda de su cuerpo, ese dolor en su cabeza, como si un puñal de plata fina le estuviese atravesando el entrecejo, aún así supo que era un sueño, lo supo porque era normal que tuviese pesadillas de este tipo en las noches, a veces llegaban a ser tan reales que muchas ocasiones se despertaba con lagrimas en los ojos, no pudiendo soportar la angustia.

Lo mas difícil era tener que despertar y estar completamente solo, porque cuando uno esta asustado y confundido, espera encontrar a alguien a quien abrazar ¿verdad?, espera encontrar a alguien que lo consuele y que le de palmaditas cariñosas mientras dice "Shhh... tranquilo ya paso todo". Pero Iori Yagami no tenía a ese "alguien" para que lo cuidase, ni lo tendría nunca, reflexionó. ¿a quien le interesaría estar al lado de una persona como él? A nadie.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama mirando fijamente el piso, la baldosa de un color crema claro ahora lucía unas espantosas manchas negras, entrecerró los ojos con curiosidad para distinguir a que se debía aquel fenómeno y vio con asombro que se trataba se sangre. De su propia sangre.

Con su dedo índice recogió un poco de aquel espeso liquido que aún se encontraba fresco y lo miró con detenimiento. ¿Sangre? ¿por qué? Era extraño de verdad, hacía mas de 2 años que no sufría un ataque del riot blood, todo parecía haberse calmado con el sello de Orochi, todo pareció estar bien a partir de ese momento, una relativa calma, pensó sonriendo, una calma que casi lo enloquece, fueron 3 años sin ninguna anomalía extracurricular que vacías peleas callejeras, pero todo eso iba a cambiar porque Kyo estaba de vuelta, se había dicho unas semanas atrás.

Sin embargo, Kyo le había rechazado y, ahora no tenía sentido nada, ni siquiera esa sangre que aún parecía querer salir por sus labios.

El pelirrojo maldijo en voz baja, todo era tan misterioso , toda su vida giraba en torno a profecías y misterios, todo le parecía un asco, odiaba esa vida que se le había dado, odiaba todo cuanto le acontecía a acepción de su música, a solas, con su bajo, un cigarrillo y una taza de café, todo parecía tan calmado. Todos los problemas se disolvían temporalmente. Era como una droga.

Pero luego salía de nuevo al mundo, se encontraba de golpe con la cruda realidad que lo envolvía y era entonces cuando todas aquellas sensaciones que tanto odiaba volvían a su cuerpo... ese dolor.

Y estaba harto de sentirlo , estaba harto de tener relación alguna con Orochi. Cuando lo derrotó con ayuda de Kyo, espero no volver a sentir aquella sensación abrumante, aún así de nuevo se había despertado sangrando, de nuevo se sentía tan indefenso. Odiaba sentirse así.

Hacía rato que Shingo se había ido para la escuela notó Kyo, pues eran casi las 11 de la mañana y él apenas despertaba, todo su cuerpo le dolía como si le hubiesen dado una gran paliza... y la verdad, se la habían dado, al moverse un poco sintió un dolor molesto en su brazo lastimado, pero observó algo extrañado que se encontraba en la cama de su alumno de nuevo y que tenía un par de frazadas cubriendo su cuerpo. No recordaba haber regresado a la cama después de levantarse por el café...

El Café...

Recordó entrecerrando los ojos, ¿Por que se había tomado la molestia de levantarse a esas horas de la madrugada para servir un café para Shingo? la respuesta era obvia, pero Kyo no quería aceptarla, se negaba a admitir que de alguna forma se había preocupado por Shingo y que de alguna forma se sentía culpable... porque Kyo sabía que desde su llegada, Shingo había descuidado sus estudios deliberadamente por atenderlo a él.

Recordaba como el joven se armaba de paciencia y se tomaba todo el tiempo que necesitase, para cambiar los vendajes y hacerle las debidas curaciones cuando aún se encontraba enfermo. Si durante ese tiempo había estado mas pendiente de él que de su universidad y seguramente por eso, había tenido que estudiar hasta tan altas horas de la madrugada...

Si a Shingo le iba mal en ese examen definitivamente Kyo no se lo podría perdonar. Suspiró sin poder evitar que las imágenes de los sucesos del día anterior regresaran como torrentes a su mente. Aún no entendía porque, pero lo único que sabía era que debía entrar al torneo, tenía que averiguar su pasado.

Se levantó de la cama bostezando adormilado, la cama bajo las sabanas se sentía tan calientita y confortable que deseó acostarse por un rato mas. Además de que al intentar caminar, sintió como si todo su cuerpo le pesara 10 kilos mas de lo normal, ¡pero no podía quedarse ahí! Por lo menos debía ayudar con "algo" en la casa, preparar el almuerzo quizás, Shingo regresaría de la Universidad después del medio día y a lo mejor tendría hambre. Kyo se dirigió a la cocina con la esperanza de hallar algo para desayunar.

Mientras comía un par de tostadas con café , se preguntaba de donde salía el dinero para mantener la casa y pagar los servicios, hasta ahora no había visto que Shingo trabajase o algo por el estilo, (como tampoco lo hacía él...) así que era sumamente curioso de que siempre hubiese algo de comer en la nevera y el suministro de energía siempre estuviera activo.

Finalmente terminó de comer y ya no le dio tanta importancia al asunto del dinero, ahora pensaba en que sería prudente comenzar a entrenar de nuevo, pues hacía mucho que no peleaba y seguro que estaba fuera de forma, además la pelea con el extraño le comprobó que estaba demasiado débil. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en vez de rechazar a Yagami esa ocasión en el parque se hubiese decantado por pelear? ¿Lo habría matado Iori?

Eso era algo que no podía saber, pero mientras tanto, podría ocupar su mente en pensar que prepararía para el almuerzo.

Mientras tanto, Shingo sudaba y se mordía los labios nervioso mientras intentaba recordar lo que había estudiado la noche anterior...

La verdad era que, el café que le dio Kyo, le había evitado dormir y había podido quedarse hasta casi las 5 de la mañana estudiando, durmió lo que fue una pequeña hora en el sofá, luego de llevar a Kyo hasta la cama y a las 7 ya se encontraba en la puerta de la universidad, esperando ansioso por la prueba escrita.

Obviamente se sentía cansado, sus ojos lucían unas horribles ojeras que combinaban con la pálida piel de su rostro debido al trasnocho, no tenía ganas de bromear como siempre lo hacía con sus compañeros y ni siquiera había reparado a la chica que le gustaba. Con el lápiz en la boca, el joven ansiaba una y otra vez poder recordar la condenada identidad trigonométrica que le facilitaría el poder resolver el cuestionario.

Las horas pasaron y finalmente al medio día pudo liberarse del susodicho trauma matemático, bostezó largamente mientras se restregaba los ojos adormilados, aspiraba haber salido bien en la prueba y que todo su esfuerzo no fuese en vano, realmente deseaba eso. Caminó lentamente, casi arrastrando sus pies por los pasillos de la escuela y deseó mas que nunca llegar pronto a su casa para poder dormir sin importar nada.

- Oye Yabuki-kun – gritó una chica a sus espaldas, se giró con desinterés.

- ¿Si? – gruño sin ganas, ¡la chica era nada mas y nada menos que la que le gustaba!, se sobresaltó al verla y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero ahí estaba, su sonrisa blanca y reluciente, su tez morena, sus ojos verdes y su cabello negro ondulado, ¡era una preciosura de mujer! Pensó. ¿y estaba hablándole a él?

- ¿A donde vas ahora? – preguntó la joven con melodiosa voz y agraciados gestos, Shingo tardó un poco mas en reaccionar.

- Ahh... ¡a mi casa! – dijo al fin - ¿Por qué? –

- ¿Puedo acompañarte? – escuchó decir Shingo. ¿Acompañarlo a ÉL hasta su casa? ¡Yabuki simplemente no podía creerlo!

- ¡Ehh cla..claro! – exclamó casi con un grito que sobresaltó a la joven y ambos comenzaron a caminar. Shingo no entendía ese comportamiento tan amable, ella nunca antes se había mostrado condescendiente con él, se sentía realmente extraño hablar con ella mientras caminaban hacía la casa sin prisas, disfrutando de la fresca brisa de ese día de primavera.

El templo de Chizuru, lucía exactamente igual a como lo recordaba desde la última vez en que lo había visitado, con sus paredes de madera de sauce viejo y su tejado de color rojo magenta. Cuando se bajó del auto no pudo evitar sentir cierto respeto hacia el lugar y aunque Iori nunca le daba importancia a lugares así, esta vez se sintió algo ensimismado. Talvez se debiera a la energía que rondaba el lugar o a su razón de estar allí...

Subió las escaleras cubiertas de hojas verdes y de una leve capa de humedad, pronto estuvo en la sima y fue recibido por una mujer que conocía muy bien.

- ¿Yagami-san? – exclamó ella sorprendida - ¿a que debo esta grata sorpresa? –

- Deja las formalidades mujer – respondió el pelirrojo entrando en el recinto, Chizuru lo siguió y su cabello ondeó el viendo al compás de sus pasos.

La sacerdotisa lo invitó a pasar y lo hizo sentar en la sala principal, mientras ella iba por algo de té, a los pocos minutos regresó para sentarse en la esterilla dispuesta sobre el piso de madera. Iori que ya estaba arrodillado ahí, le recibió el Té sin borrar la seriedad de su rostro.

- ¿Y bien? – dijo ella con curiosidad, de repente Iori la visitaba, era algo que la inquietaba sobremanera.

- Últimamente eh sentido algo inusual dentro de mi – comenzó el pelirrojo dejando la taza sobre la mesita – de repente me despierto escupiendo sangre y con un terrible dolor en el pecho –

- ¿El Riot Blood? – exclamó ella mordiéndose el labio inferior y llevándose una mano a la boca. pero el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.

- Es diferente – explicó – No pierdo la conciencia durante esos momentos, no es como el Riot -

- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que sientes? – interrogó la hermosa sacerdotisa. Iori tomó algo mas de su té, se sentía algo extraño hablar de sus cosas personales con otra persona, pero esos ataques venían sucediendo hacía varias semanas y por encima de su orgullo deseaba fervientemente saber que sucedía con su cuerpo.

- Siento como un mareo, de repente mi mente se nubla y todo se vuelve oscuridad, entonces no puedo definir lo que es real y lo que es una ilusión, luego el dolor, es como el Riot, pero la sangre no quema, sin embargo se ha tomado de un color oscuro... demasiado oscuro. –

Chizuru lo miró con preocupación. ¿Dolor, sangre, pesadillas? ¿y si no era el Riot Blood que diablos podía ser? ¿Orochi manifestándose de nuevo pero de otra manera? La sacerdotisa prefería no pensar en que el dios serpiente de nuevo quería regresar al mundo de los humanos. No quería repetir de nuevo el horror que sintió cuando años atrás luchó al lado del joven Kusanagi y del pelirrojo.

- Esto es muy extraño – dijo ella terminado de tomar el contenido de la taza y levantándose – sígueme –

Iori también se levantó y caminó tras la sacerdotisa sin decir nada, Chizuru habló de nuevo:

- Supongo que no será noticia para ti el saber que Kyo esta de nuevo entre nosotros – comentó imparcialmente.

- Ese idiota... – carraspeó Iori sin poder evitar recordar la forma en como había sido despreciado por el Kusanagi, la sacerdotisa sonrió.

- Al principio sentí su energía muy débil, pero eso era lógicamente debido a su mal estado de salud – El pelirrojo la miro con curiosidad mientras la escuchaba hablar. ¿Cómo se había enterado ella de que Kyo estaba enfermo? – Sin embargo ha pasado casi un mes y aunque Kyo se ha recuperado positivamente, su energía sigue siendo débil –

- ¿Su energía? – preguntó el pelirrojo sin comprender.

- Como veraz, eso es algo que los médicos no pueden averiguar mediante sus procedimientos clínicos, pero yo eh podido sentir esa debilidad... supongo que debe estar ligeramente relacionada a tu problema... lo que me preocupa demasiado ¿sabes? Podría ser de nuevo... –

- ¿ Orochi ? – gruñó Iori. Chizuru asintió con la cabeza - ¿a dónde vamos? – indagó al fin.

- A la habitación del espejo sagrado de Yata – respondió ella – creo que por ahora es la única herramienta fiable que podemos usar.

Caminaron un poco mas hasta llegar al susodicho lugar, la habitación no solo estaba protegida por un enorme cerrojo, si no que también por un poderoso campo energético. La sacerdotisa se detuvo y haciendo un ademán con su mano derecha abrió el cerrojo sin llegar a tocarlo y aunque Iori se sorprendió un poco no dijo nada. Finalmente la puerta estuvo abierta y la habitación a oscuras dejo observar un nefasto panorama.

El espejo mágico de los Yata había desaparecido.

Chizuru no pudo evitar emitir un gemido ahogado mientras entraba deliberadamente en la habitación y inspeccionaba todo minuciosamente. ¿habían robado el espejo? ¿Quien? ¿Cómo?.

- ¡Se lo han llevado! – exclamó sorprendida y preocupada, Iori sólo frunció el ceño. ¡Lo que faltaba! ¡La única cosa que podría ayudarle en ese momento y desaparecía misteriosamente!

**x x x co n t i n u a r a x x x**

**Notas de Helsic:** según la historia oficial de SNK, el espejo de Yata, es un espejo sagrado que permite ver el pasado y el futuro ?, se encuentra en el templo de Chizuru Kagura.

Como mencioné antes, "Yata" es el verdadero apellido de la sacerdotisa pero lo cambio por seguridad propia.

Espero que no los este aburriendo con el fic... pero aun no quiero llegar al Yaoi :P paciencia he he he... esto va para largo

Todos los personajes pertenecen a SNK "Rebirth" y Los personajes originales que aparecen allí pertenecen a Cualquier comentario o pregunta, por favor diríjase a de septiembre del 2002


	10. Chapter 9

Desde la penumbra te observo, con esos suaves movimientos que te caracterizan, ¿por qué de repente me siento así? Si siempre te eh visto así, tan lejano, tan distante... ¿Por qué ahora me dan ganas de acabar con tu vida y sentir tu sangre recorriendo mis manos?

_**Helsic aka Kensou no miko**_

**"Rebirth" **

** Capítulo 9 **

**¿Celos? Un sentimiento sincero**

Finalmente llegó la esperada una de la tarde y Kyo terminó de servir el almuerzo para que cuando Shingo llegase todo estuviera listo, no sabía porque hacía todo esto. O si sabía, pero era algo vergonzoso y no quería admitirlo, se sentía culpable por ser un "inútil" y por lo menos en algo debía recompensar.

Hizo lo que pudo allá en la peligrosa zona prohibida para los de su raza; la cocina, pero se arriesgo bajo la promesa de al final poder satisfacer a su estómago y al de su alumno. Fue entonces como al cabo de una hora, el arroz estuvo listo y el sushi de pescado que tanto le encantaba estaba dispuesto sobre la mesa.

Sin embargo, la comida se enfrió antes de que llegara Shingo y Kyo se extrañó de que su alumno no hubiese llegado a la hora estipulada. ¿Acaso había tenido problemas en la Universidad? ¿con el examen quizás? El joven Kusanagi no pudo evitar preocuparse.

Su respuesta llegó una hora mas tarde, cuando Kyo moría de hambre y estaba dispuesto a devorar su porción sin esperar mas a Shingo, Escuchó como desde el corredor su alumno silbaba alegremente. Entonces abrió la puerta sin dar tiempo a que el otro tan siquiera tocara, sorprendiéndolo un poco.

- ¿Shingo? – preguntó como si no lo estuviera viendo en frente suyo.

- ¡Hola! – saludó el alumno con una sonrisa - Le presento a Melisa – fue curioso, pues Kyo no había notado a la chica que acompañaba a su alumno antes. La chica era preciosa observó Kyo, tenía un color de piel moreno muy particular y se notaba por sus rasgos que no era Japonesa...

- ¡Hola mucho gusto! - exclamó ella con una sonrisa, Kyo le regresó el saludo como un autómata aún sorprendido.

Shingo la invitó a pasar a la casa, recibió caballerosamente su abrigo y su maletín repleto de cuadernos, Melisa observó a su alrededor por unos instantes, admirando la decoración y finalmente se fue a tumbar sobre el mueble olivo de la sala.

- ¿Viven los dos solos? – preguntó ella de pronto, Shingo sonrió, luego se sonrojó un poco y finalmente habló.

- Es mi hermano... Seiji – respondió pasándole un brazo a Kyo por la espalda.

- ¿Seiji? – preguntó Kyo sorprendido.

- hai Seiji estaba de viaje con mi madre y hace poco que vino, es por eso que se esta quedando en mi casa ¿verdad? – Shingo habló entre dientes, como para que Kyo notara que debía seguirle la corriente. El Kusanagi se sintió estúpido por unos momentos, pero de cualquier forma era mejor así a que la chica asimilara de que eran pareja o algo por el estilo.

- Sou desu así es – respondió Kyo intentado que pareciera natural. La chica sonrió encantadoramente.

Shingo fue y se sentó al lado de la chica no muy cerca e intentó una conversación interesante con ella, olvidándose totalmente de su maestro. Obviamente Kyo lo notó y se sintió incomodo, se sintió como el "florero" de tan "perfecta e idílica pareja" así que decidió retirarse de la fatídica escena amorosa. Pero entonces recordó que tenía hambre y que el almuerzo que tanto le costo hacer seguía servido sobre la mesa.

- Oye... hermanito – dijo al fin Kyo rompiendo el coqueteo muto, Shingo giró su rostro, con sus ojitos fulgurando luces de colores y expresando un nítido y endulzado: "¿si?"

- ¿No vas a almorzar? La comida esta servida sobre la mesa – agregó con desgano.

- Nosotros ya comimos, gracias Seiji – Respondió la chica con delicadeza.

- ¿ya? – no pudo evitar decir Kyo.

- Así es Kusa...Seiji – corroboró Shingo – antes de venir aquí pasamos por el departamento de Melisa y me invitó a almorzar... – Shingo se sonrojó de nuevo.

Entonces Kyo no pudo mas que sonreír hipócritamente y dejar a la pareja a solas mientras una rabia y una gran frustración le carcomían el cerebro. Se sentó solo en el comedor frunciendo el ceño inconforme y noto que ya no tenía ganas de comer. "Maldición" pensó de muy mala gana metiéndose en la boca una gran porción de Shushi.

La tarde concluyó de manera "normal", sin ningún contratiempo o algún altibajo clandestino, la parejita continuó su idilio mientras que Kyo se la pasaba leyendo un libro que probablemente Shingo había olvidado sobre la mesa del Computador. El libro se estaba poniendo interesante, aún así Kyo no podía evitar escuchar la conversación que se desarrollaba en la sala, entonces trataba vanamente de concentrarse en la lectura, pero a los pocos minutos regresaban las palabras a sus oídos haciendo que perdiera la ilación de la lectura.

"¿Qué me importa?" pensó por unos instantes mientras hacía un gesto de inconformidad "Que haga lo que quiera" y con esto regresó su cara al libro e intentó continuar la historia:

" -Si Snape vuelve a dar la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, me pondré enfermo -explicó Ron, mientras se dirigían al aula de Lupin, tras el almuerzo-. Mira a ver quién está, Hermione.

Hermione se asomó al aula.

-¡Estupendo!

El profesor Lupin había vuelto al aula. Ciertamente, tenía aspecto de convaleciente. Las togas de siempre le quedaban grandes y tenía ojeras. Sin embargo, sonrió a los alumnos mientras se sentaban, y ellos prorrumpieron inmediatamente en quejas sobre el comportamiento de Snape durante la enfermedad de Lupin."

Logró por unos instantes enfrascarse de nuevo en la novela, pero fue entonces cuando dejó de escuchar las voces de Shingo y la joven Melisa, alzó la cabeza con curiosidad, esperando escuchar algo, pero el silencio era total, suspiró aliviado de poder concentrarse en el libro, sin embargo no pudo y se vio obligado a levantarse con siglillo y asomarse a la sala.

Y fue cuando los vio, la respuesta al porque habían dejado de hablar, la chica besaba a Shingo con pasión y pasaba sus manos por su cuello acariciándolo con sus uñas largas, Kyo vio como Shingo se sonrojaba y correspondía el beso, quizás con igual intensidad, vio como su alumno pasaba sus manos por la cintura de la joven, atrayéndola contra su propio cuerpo... apretándola.

"Lo que me faltaba" pensó Kyo presenciando la escena, no supo porque , pero en ese momento sintió un extraño escozor que lo recorría, se sentía como... ¿celos? ¡No! Claro que no! ¿Celoso de Shingo? ¿de que estuviese besando a una bonita chica y el ya no tuviese a Yuki?

Movió frenéticamente la cabeza en signo de desaprobación para si mismo y regresó de nuevo a la habitación para continuar leyendo. ¡Pero ahora si que menos podía concentrarse en la lectura! No podía alejar la imagen de aquel apasionado beso de su mente y miles de preguntas tontas afloraron en su cabeza. ¿será su novia? ¿llevarán mucho tiempo como pareja? ¿Qué le gustará a ella de Shingo? ¿Cómo besará Shingo?

Esta última en especial lo dejo algo desconcertado... y se sintió extraño imaginándose ese tipo de cosas ¿y si Shingo besaba muy bien y por eso a ella le atraía?...

Se recostó boca arriba observando el techo de la habitación intentando alejar pensamientos sin sentido.

O

Finalmente llegó la noche con su manto de estrellas y su misterio envolvente, para Kyo , ese definitivamente no había sido un buen día. Se había pasado toda la tarde intentando leer, sin embargo pronto se aburrió y entonces prendió el PC' de Shingo. Lastimosamente y para desgracia de Kyo, Shingo no tenía conexión a internet desde hacía un buen tiempo de esta forma no había mucho por hacer en el dichoso aparato.

Y así la pasó toda la tarde, entreteniéndose momentáneamente en cosas varias, tratando de evitar en lo posible tener que escuchar la conversación que se llevaba a cabo en la sala y por unos instantes llegó a odiar a Shingo.

Se sentía terriblemente mal viendo como el par de tórtolos se divertían en la sala, mientras él se aburría solo en la habitación. Afortunadamente la chica se tuvo que ir cuando pasaban ya las 9 de la noche, ella comentó algo de que era peligroso caminar por las calles sola a esa hora, por lo que Shingo se ofreció eufóricamente a acompañarla hasta su casa.

Kyo se quedó nuevamente solo, entró a la cocina buscando algo de comer, tenía hambre, mas su estado de animo era pésimo así que sin las mas mínimas ganas de ponerse a preparar algo, se decantó por abrir una lata se sardinas y servirlas en un plato con un poco de arroz que había quedado del almuerzo.

Luego de eso y de lavarse los dientes se acostó en la cama de Shingo y se puso a ver televisión, poco a poco las voces y las imágenes que pasaban esporádicamente por la pantalla terminaron por arrullarlo hasta que calló en un profundo y repentino sueño. Algo poco usual en él, considerando que, encontraba un pecado mortal dormirse antes de la media noche...

Shingo regresó en un par de horas a la casa, cuando eran casi las 12 , se había divertido mucho con Melisa, recordaba feliz, habían hablado de todo un poco, y ahora conocía muchos aspectos de ella que antes no conocía y que sin duda eran fascinantes, estaba increíblemente dichoso de saber que una de las chicas mas lindas de la clase y también una de las mas populares, hubiera tenido una conversación tan amena con él, pero lo mejor de todo era que ¡se habían besado!.

Si, y Shingo estaba mas que satisfecho, la chica era tan dulce y le gustaba tanto, que en ese momento creyó que moriría de los nervios cuando sintió sus labios sobre los suyos. Fue una experiencia inolvidable.

Entró en la casa y vio que todo estaba a oscuras, se sorprendió al percatarse de que su maestro se hubiese acostado tan temprano. ¿Estaría enfermo? Pensó por unos instantes, se encogió de hombros mientras se dirigía en puntillas y con los zapatos en la mano para no hacer ruido, hacía la habitación que compartía con Kyo.

Se sentó a otro extremo de la cama y comenzó a desnudarse para ponerse su pijama, al cabo de unos minutos estuvo listo y tomando su inseparable peluche en forma de pingüino, se recostó al lado de su maestro, estaba cerrando los ojos cuando escucho la voz de Kyo dándole la espalda.

- ¿Satisfecho? – dijo Kyo pausadamente y con un evidente tono hostil.

- ¿No estaba dormido? – preguntó Shingo algo extrañado.

- ¿Quién podría dormir en paz con tanto dulce en el ambiente? – el tangible doble sentido de las palabras de Kyo, fue advertido por el alumno, sin embargo no lo demostró inmediatamente.

- ¿A que se refiere? – indagó nuevamente, esta vez Kyo se giró quedando frente a Shingo, su ceño fruncido y sus ojos mirándolo con enojo.

- A tu novia – respondió secamente. Shingo alzó una ceja en signo de desaprobación.

- ¿Que sucede con ella? – Shingo parecía no importarle como se sintiera Kyo, esto lo enojó mas.

- Nada – agregó el otro girándose nuevamente y dándole la espalda – hasta mañana –

- Hasta mañana – repitió Shingo encogiéndose de hombros y acurrucándose para dormir. "¿Qué demonios le sucede a Kusanagi-san?"

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio.

- ¿Como te fué en el examen? – escuchó a Kyo intentando una conversación de nuevo.

- ¿Eh? – Shingo se sorprendió, había olvidado por completo su examen.

- ¿Lograste recordar algo de lo que estudiaste anoche o te la pasaste coqueteándole a ella? – Esta vez si fue demasiado lejos, pensó Shingo y se sintió algo ofendido por el comentario. ¿Acaso Kyo estaba celoso? ¿Acaso le gustó Melisa también?

- ¿Cuál es el problema Kusanagi-san? – interrogó ya algo molesto el alumno, Kyo se giró de nuevo y se quedó mirándolo a la cara, los dos con los ceños fruncidos y haciendo el típico puchero de enojo de un niño cuando no cumplen sus caprichos.

- Nada – corroboró Kyo, pero Shingo no le creyó.

- ¿Acaso le gusta? – preguntó titubeante. Kyo sonrió con arrogancia dándole a entender que sólo decía cosas sin sentido. ¿Pero que demonios...? ¿Discutía Por una chica que ni siquiera le gustaba? El Kusanagi se quedó mirando el semblante enojado de Shingo y fue extraño, porque sintió un leve cosquilleó en su estómago...

- ¡Respóndame Kusanagi-san! – exigió saber el alumno. ¿Por qué no me responde?

Pero solo recibió un gruñido de inconformidad como respuesta. Kyo se giró nuevamente dándole la espalda y paso un largo silencio antes de que fuera él quien hablara.

- Ya cállate y duerme – fue lo que dijo.

- Pero si usted fue quien empe... – respondió el alumno lleno de coraje, pero se dio cuenta a tiempo, de que estaba llevando a cabo la discusión mas estúpida de su vida y que... era la primera que tenía con Kyo desde que estaban "viviendo juntos", y aunque pareciese contradictorio, a Shingo le gusto esa sensación que le embargo al contemplar la situación desde otra perspectiva.

Fue realmente extraño.

ñe

A la mañana siguiente, el sol no tardó en hacer imposible el continuar durmiendo, por lo que tuvo que abrir los ojos de mala gana. ¿De todas formas tenía que despertarse no? Además habían muchas cosas por hacer ese día, no podía seguir ahí como si nada estuviese sucediendo, era conciente de que, aunque por el momento todo se encontraba tranquilo, era muy probable que dentro del torneo se desatase algo catastrófico, por lo que debía estar preparado para cualquier anomalía.

Y preparación significaba solamente una palabra, una palabra que odió durante tantos años cuando le obligaban a hacerlo, pero que ahora tendría que hacer por necesidad; Entrenamiento.

Si, debía entrenar si lo que quería era vengarse de NESTS o de lo que fuera que estuviese detrás de toda esa pantomima descarada. La ventaja era que, no estaba solo. Ahí estaba Shingo y seguro aceptaría gustoso entrenar un poco con él antes del almuerzo, sería como en los viejos tiempos, pensó, mientras estiraba los brazos con recelo esperando a que el molesto dolor ya se hubiera ido.

La verdad, aún no se recuperaba del enfrentamiento con el desconocido en la calle, de no ser por las hermosas compañeras de Yagami a lo mejor y ese tipo lo habría matado sin ningún esfuerzo, pudo notar que el muchacho no estaba haciendo gran esfuerzo por pelear mientras lo golpeaba, incluso le pareció ver que había un dejo de pereza en su rostro mientras realizaba los movimientos. Como si, fuera algo demasiado fácil y no requiriera de sus 5 sentidos en acción.

Algo demasiado humillante en realidad. ¿El líder del famoso y poderoso clan Kusanagi indefenso ante un jovencito cualquiera?. Ahh, pero ese no era un jovencito cualquiera. Era evidente que el muchacho tenía una gran fuerza, pudo sentirlo en cada uno de sus golpes, eran precisos y compactos, lo mas extraño era ver como deslizaba sus manos y su cuerpo para esquivar los ataques que Kyo le lanzaba. ¿Cómo lograba adivinar sus movimientos para esquivarlos de esa manera? ¿Acaso leía su mente?.

Esta última idea le hizo sonreír y pensar que... ¡estaba pensando mas de la cuenta!, lo mejor en ese momento era, hacer lo que debía hacer, ponerse a entrenar, ya después tendría la oportunidad de verlo de nuevo en el torneo y ahí, se vengaría del desgraciado.

Finalmente luego de sentir que el molesto escozor que le producía el roce de la ropa con las diminutas heridas esparcidas por todo su cuerpo, salió de la habitación notando que Shingo no se encontraba acostado en la cama. Se dirigió a la cocina , talvez estaría preparando el desayuno. Los desayunos de su alumno eran deliciosos, oh si, debía reconocerlo, el joven cocinaba bastante bien, por lo menos estaría bien nutrido para el torneo.

Caminó por el pasillo y fue en ese instante que de golpe sintió como todo a su alrededor se oscurecía y perdía el equilibrio al caminar. Sintió un dolor profundo en toda su cabeza, como si alguien estuviese abriéndole un agujero con un puñal en el centro, como si su cerebro se fuera a desgarrar de su cráneo, era una sensación simplemente espantosa. Se obligó a llevar sus manos contra su cabeza, como si tirando de su cabello y apretándola de esa manera pudiera cesar el dolor.

Pero no fue así, el dolor continuó, era tan intenso que le impedía ver con claridad, de repente toda su realidad había convertido en manchas borrosas e inteligibles, a lo lejos podía escuchar la voz de una persona que cantaba... era...

¿Shingo? no podía estar seguro, no podía pensar en nada sin que el dolor le agobiara.

Entonces fue cuando cayó de bruces sobre la alfombra verde del pasillo, retorciéndose como un gusano en brasa, desesperado por algo de alivio.

- Shi... Shingo... – intentó llamar, pero su garganta estaba seca y solo hasta ese momento fue conciente de las ganas de vomitar que le invadían de repente... sintió en su boca el sabor metálico característico de la sangre.

– Ahhh... – gritó sin poder contenerse por mas tiempo. Sus ojos completamente cerrados y todo su cuerpo estremeciéndose en ocasionales espasmos que solo hacían mas insoportable su agonía.

En la cocina, efectivamente el alumno se encontraba preparando huevos fritos y un par de pankaques para el desayuno. Cuando estuvieron listos y servidos en delicados platos de porcelana sobre el comedor, se dirigió a la habitación para llamar a su maestro.

Y entonces lo vio.

Ahí tirado en el piso, retorciéndose de dolor, con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y sus manos aferradas como garras a su cabeza, por un momento no supo que hacer y quedó paralizado quizás unos segundos o talvez mucho mas, solo fue hasta escuchar un gemido ahogado aflorar de la garganta de su maestro, que pudo reaccionar y correr despavorido hacía él.

**x x x co n t i n u a r a x x x**

**Notas de Helsic:** Por Orochi! Casi no termino este cap! se me fue la inspiración! ;;... pero me bastó con leer Dark Crimson... y jugar un poco de KOF esta semana para que sintiera ganas de escribir escenitas entre mis personajes favoritos.

El fragmento del libro que supuestamente esta leyendo Kyo, esta obviamente sacado de la novela Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban

Todos los personajes pertenecen a SNK "Rebirth" y Los personajes originales que aparecen allí pertenecen a Cualquier comentario o pregunta, por favor diríjase a de noviembredel 2002


	11. Chapter 10

No se que quiero, a veces me dan ganas de matarte, de atravesarte con mi espada y sentir tus huesos crujir y a veces quisiera abrazarte y no dejarte ir nunca de mi lado y que ese momento dure eternamente... Y entonces no se por cual decidirme...

**_Helsic aka Kensou no miko_**

**"Rebirth" **

** Capítulo 10 **

**Preguntas sin respuestas...**

El joven había quedado inconsciente en sus brazos hacía ya un buen rato, no estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo llevaba con sus ojos cerrados y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, como si aún entre sus sueños estuviese sufriendo. Shingo se encontraba desesperado, ver a su maestro así le había hecho sentir tan asustado, como un conejo que es finalmente atrapado por un intrépido zorro.

No entendía porque, de repente Kyo había comenzado a convulsionar, no entendía esa reacción. Shingo no supo que hacer y por unos instantes estuvo tentado de llamar una ambulancia para llevar de regreso a Kyo al hospital, sin embargo vio como el joven abría lentamente los ojos, despacio, como si le costase hacerlo. El alumno se acercó a él conmocionado, en su rostro una expresión de genuino horror.

- Kusanagi-san – susurró tímidamente como temiendo herir a Kyo si usaba un tono muy alto. El Kusanagi lo miró aliviado. Por fin podía ver el rostro de Shingo nítidamente de nuevo y no sólo escuchar sus gritos de preocupación. Trató de incorporarse lentamente, deseando que ese repentino mareo cesara y le dejara caminar. - ¿Se encuentra bien? –

- Eso creo... – respondió Kyo llevándose una mano a su cabello. Aún se sentía mareado. ¿Qué había sido todo aquello?, intentó levantarse aún adolorido. ¿Sería eso a lo que se referían Vice y Mature con que su cuerpo había cambiado? Porque no había otra forma de explicarlo. La comida de la noche anterior no pudo haberle caído tan mal, pensó , cocinaba mal pero, por lo menos era comestible...

- Volvamos al hospital – propuso Shingo aún estrechándolo en sus brazos. Kyo hizo una mueca de desagrado. ¿Volver ahí? ¿estar encerrado en esas cuatro paredes de nuevo? Hasta una sopa de Auyama se escuchaba mejor.

- ¡No! – cortó violentamente – No es necesario – agregó dando por terminado el asunto, apoyando su brazo (aún resentido por el golpe) en el suelo, sintiendo un hormigueo recorrerlo cuando intentó apoyarse para ponerse de pie. Shingo lo siguió con la mirada confundido, Kyo se veía mal, Kyo estaba notablemente mal, de repente se veía pálido y temblaba...

- Kusanagi... – Shingo se levantó con él e intentó acercarse pero un golpe con el antebrazo de Kyo le hizo retroceder casi al instante.

- No me toques... – fue lo que grito – ¡Déjame! – y con esto el maestro se alejó unos pasos de Shingo, lo que se podía apreciar en su rostro era confusión mezclada con una rabia que, por mas que intentaba Yabuki no logró descifrar.

- NESTS se nos esta adelantado mucho – comentó mientras se detenía en un semáforo, su acompañante solo aspiró otra bocanada de humo sin prestar mucha atención – No me gusta... podrían dañar nuestros planes –

Soren sonrió sin decir nada. Al parecer no eran los únicos que deseaban el poder, era de esperarse, una organización terrorista como esa no se perdería una oportunidad como esta. Orochi de regreso en el mundo era una utopía que hacía soñar a muchos, inclusive a él. Se sentía extraño tener algo que hacer, generalmente en su vida nunca encontraba algo que realmente le interesara, todo se limitaba a ir de aquí para allá en el anonimato en el que siempre había estado su clan.

¿Cómo era posible que nunca les hubiesen reconocido? Ellos eran igual o quizás mas poderosos que cualquier Yagami o Kusanagi que hubiese existido. ¿Por qué permanecieron en el anonimato?

Esa era talvez la única cosa que hacía enojar a Soren, lo único que realmente le importaba, Su eterna lucha pasiva había terminado ahora y era justo comenzar a demostrar que su clan también valía la pena.

- Quizás debamos actuar un poco mas rápido – sugirió el joven de cabellos oscuros – Invocarlo y... –

- ¡No! – cortó Soren mientras sus ojos dorados se clavaban en Kenichi como cuchillos – No vamos a cambiar nuestros planes ni a actuar precipitadamente por esos... – No terminó su frase, Kenichi parecía algo molesto y detuvo finalmente el auto frente a un gigantesco edificio de oficinas.

Ambos bajaron del auto y entraron en el lugar, Soren con su siempre expresión indiferente y Kenichi con sus ojos como un par de guijarros negros que lo observaban todo, pero manteniendo un semblante demasiado serio para un joven de su edad. Parecían dos grandes aves de rapiña, con sus gabanes negros ondulando con cada paso que daban, Soren con esa elegancia innata que lo caracterizaba, era como un enorme cuervo que se deslizaba silenciosamente y Kenichi con su cuerpo tan delgado y su porte censillo. Subieron por el ascensor, Soren haciendo caso omiso al letrero que advertía claramente "No fumar" no dejo de hacerlo, hasta que Kenichi prorrumpió en quejas hacía él porque lo estaba ahogando por el humo.

Finalmente, y para alivio de Kenichi, llegaron al piso deseado. El corredor era corto desde el elevador hasta donde se encontraba la secretaría sentada en un pequeño y modesto escritorio de madera. Se situaron frente a ella, quien por un momento pensó en advertirle sobre el cigarrillo al joven mas alto, pero arrepintió cuando este la miró con desprecio. La secretaría anunció su llegada por el citófono que tenía sobre su escritorio e inmediatamente las puertas de la oficina se abrieron, dejando ver una enorme habitación cuidadosamente diseñada con cuadros de picazo y Dalí, también había un enorme ventanal que dejaba vislumbrar todo lo que sucedía 7 pisos mas abajo en la ciudad.

Tras el escritorio había un hombre de cabellos rubios que caían hacia atrás recogidos en una simple coleta, de mirada sagaz y sonrisa torcida. Vestía un simple y clásico traje negro con corbata de un rojo magenta oscuro, se levantó con un gesto de amabilidad indicándoles tomar asiento, que pese a sus intentos de parecer natural, no logró el propósito deseado.

Soren y Kenichi se sentaron gustosos frente al ejecutivo.

- Tengo entendido que buscan lo mismo que nuestra compañía – dijo el hombre comenzando la conversación mientras sostenía en sus manos un monto de hojas de papel.

- Puede decirse que si – dijo Soren sin mostrar mucho interés.

- Nuestra compañía no quiere enemigos – agregó observándolos de reojo – Ustedes saben, cuestiones de negocios, quizás podamos llegar a un acuerdo mutuo que nos beneficie a todos – Kenichi lo miró sonriendo con inocencia, el ejecutivo se levantó de su silla y comenzó a pasearse por toda la habitación mientras continuaba – NESTS tiene muchos enemigos y muy poderosos, supongo que se habrán dado cuenta de que nuestro principal problema es ese experimento fallido de hace mas de dos años – el hombre parecía muy disgustado con la idea, pero continuó – Sin embargo, ahora tenemos nuevos aliados para corregir ese inconveniente –

Kenichi quiso saber quienes eran esos nuevos aliados, siempre era bueno conocer a los enemigos antes de enfrentarlos, pensó, Quizás estos nuevos aliados eran mucho mas poderosos que aquellos fallidos intento de clones que habían aparecido súbitamente a interrumpir en sus planes años atrás. De repente la voz de su compañero atrajo su atención.

- Aún se empeñan en tener al Kusanagi ¿no es verdad? – el rubio le sonrió y sus ojos azules brillaron emocionados.

- Estuvo una vez en nuestras manos, pero esta vez no volveremos a subestimar su poder, seremos mas cuidadosos, además ahora contamos con otras armas mucho mas efectivas señor Dobehead – Soren sonrió.

- ¿Hablas acaso del proyecto K9999? – preguntó con fingido interés, Kenichi lo miro de reojo. Sabía lo peligroso que podría ser que NESTS si se enterara de la información que ellos tenían sobre sus experimentos "secretos", temió a que Soren hablara e mas, pero el joven parecía muy confiado. Demasiado a decir verdad.

- Veo que saben mas de lo que imaginé – carraspeó el rubio – Ahh Si, K9999 nuestro mas grandioso y emprendedor proyecto... – por unos momentos el ejecutivo pareció perderse en sus propios pensamientos, pero continuó – K9999 entrará al torneo y matará al Yagami, así dispondremos del Kusanagi libremente –

- ¿Matar a Yagami? – exclamó al fin Kenichi mostrándose curioso, mechoncitos de cabello negro cayeron sobre su frente ante el repentino movimiento. - ¿K9999 podría...? –

- Sería muy interesante medir fuerzas con ese... susodicho proyecto... Yagami no es cualquier tipo y la verdad dudo que su creación este a la altura – Interrumpió Soren con una malévola sonrisa mientras se levantaba de la silla, Kenichi comprendió que ya se iban e hizo lo mismo. La mirada del rubio ya no fue tan amable.

- ¡Puedo probarlo ahora mismo! – aclamó alzando la voz, pero Soren no se inmutó, continuó caminado hacia la puerta sin girarse.

- Posiblemente en otra ocasión Spegers Igniz – respondió ya casi saliendo por la puerta – En el torneo quizás...

Los dos jóvenes salieron de la oficina directo al elevador, no pudieron ver el rostro frustrado y colérico de Igniz, porque las puertas de este ya se habían cerrado, Kenichi resopló inconforme, confiaba en Soren, era de las pocas personas que sabían su secreto, lo que realmente era, sin embargo no podía dejar de preocuparse , estaban jugando con fuego y eso era muy peligroso, no podían arriesgarse de ese modo. Podrían perderlo todo.

Y habían sido mas de 7 años de trabajo, como para mandarlos al retrete de esa forma tan absurda.

- Ese proyecto K9999... – comenzó a decir mientras el elevador llegaba al primer piso - ¿Qué piensas hacer? – por primera vez Kenichi sintió que no tenía control de la situación y se sentía tonto, no le gustaba tener que depender de nadie, había aprendido eso desde que era muy niño.

- Es solo basura – respondió Soren tomando el tercer cigarrillo de la cajetilla – Además estoy seguro que K' se hará cargo de él –

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? – se quejó Kenichi. Soren sonrió aún con el cigarrillo apagado en sus labios. – Es solo un experimento mas... con los genes de Kusanagi, no podemos confiar en eso!-

- Supongo que ese imbecil por lo menos debe tener algo de honor – respondió encendiendo por fin el cigarro – Debe estar ansioso por destruir a los causantes de su pequeño "problema", pienso que estará gustoso de partirle el trasero a "K9999" si se da la oportunidad –

- Oportunidad que gustosamente le daremos ¿verdad? – sonrió Kenichi entrecerrando los ojos – Se matarán entre ellos y eso nos dejará el camino libre a nosotros y el poder Orochi, por fin estará en nuestras manos – la voz de Kenichi sonó tan apocalíptica que inclusive Soren se extrañó.

- Si – dijo simplemente – Y con el espejo de Yata en nuestras manos... todo será mas fácil, solo debemos cuidar de que Kusanagi pero sobre todo Yagami, se enteren de la verdad – La sonrisa de Kenichi se hizo mucho mas ancha.

X x X

Shingo aun se encontraba sentado frente a su consola de videojuegos jugando el primer juego que había cogido del estante y había resultado de Final Fantasy 7, estaba entretenido buscando un par de Items que le faltaban, no obstante la imagen de su maestro convulsionando no se alejaba de su mente. No quería pensar que lo que aquella vez escuchó decir a K' resultara ser cierto, tampoco quería imaginar que relación tenía con Iori Yagami.

Recordaba como si fuera ayer, como había "encontrado" a Kyo antes de llevarlo al hospital, justamente NO le había encontrado, mas bien... se lo habían entregado a él.

Había llovido mucho por esos días y a pesar de esto había salido a caminar para despejar su mente, recientemente Benimaru había viajado fuera de Japón y se sentía mas solo que nunca, considerando que si contaba a sus amigos con los dedos de sus manos, le sobrarían muchos dedos... Así que esa era una noche perfecta para salir a caminar por ahí sin rumbo fijo y dejar que la lluvia golpeara su cuerpo sin preocupación alguna.

Por aquellos momentos había comenzado a superar el trauma de no tener cerca de su maestro, nunca pensó que podría extrañar a una persona tanto, como extrañaba a Kyo, para Shingo era como andar por el mundo sin un ejemplo a seguir, sin un ideal. Porque todos necesitamos de un ideal, de un ídolo a quien imitar para perfeccionar nuestra identidad y Shingo no hallaba otro pasatiempo mejor que quejarse diariamente con Benimaru de lo injusta que era la vida.

Ese día en especial llovía y Yabuki solo caminaba por la desierta calle, cuando de repente unos ojos rojos como el mismo infierno lo observaron indiscriminadamente, sintió que lo atravesaban como dagas y que si la frialdad con la que lo miraban pudiese de alguna forma manifestarse en el clima, moriría congelado. Era Iori Yagami notó, vestía de negro y ciertamente esto le daba un aire mas aterrador parecía un enorme murciélago con ese gabán oscuro tan largo. Se detuvo sorprendido, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía al pelirrojo, quizás el mismo tiempo que a su maestro, de igual forma se sintió intimidado.

Yagami no dio explicaciones ni se preocupo en evitar el choque emocional que causaría al tirarle de lleno el cuerpo que parecía inerte de Kyo Kusanagi en la cara.

Shingo reaccionó a tiempo logrando sostener en brazos a su maestro y sintiendo que su emoción y felicidad de volver a ver a su maestro se convertía en odio hacia Yagami.

- No te atrevas a dejarlo morir – fue lo que dijo con su gruesa voz que retumbó en las paredes de los almacenes cerrados – Solo yo tengo derecho a matarlo – Shingo abrió la boca para quejarse y preguntarle que demonios hacía sucedido y porqué de repente se lo dejaba en sus manos, pero Iori en un ligero movimiento ya se daba media vuelta para irse.

Eso había sido realmente extraño y frustrante a la vez, había corrido con el Kyo inerte en sus brazos al hospital donde inmediatamente fue internado.

A lo mejor y ese repentino ataque tenía que ver de alguna forma con esa extraña aparición de Yagami... ¿Qué sucedía con el cuerpo de su maestro?

No pudo pensar mas, porque una voz le sacó de sus reflexiones de golpe, era su maestro. Se encontraba de frente al comedor y lo miraba con tanta intensidad que Shingo pensó que moriría ahogado.

- Vamos a entrenar Shingo – dijo con una seriedad absoluta dejando en claro de que no era una sugerencia si no una orden que no podía ser refutada.

Shingo solo asintió confundido.

**x x x co n t i n u a r a x x x**

**Notas de Helsic:** No tengo ni la mas remota idea de cómo diablos se apellida Igniz, pero supongo que debe tener uno o por lo menos para interactuar dentro de la sociedad :P

Este capitulo quedó mas corto que los demás pero en fin...

Ahh siee para los que no sepan en la historia original de SNK K9999 y K' son enemigos, se odian y bla bla como un Kyo y Iori pero mucho mas bizarro ¬¬ y por motivos mucho mas superficiales

La idea de Iori involucrado en el secuestro de Kyo es algo que me encanta pensar . ufff... 10 capítulos yap! Y nada Yaoi! Wow! Nuevo record xD

Todos los personajes pertenecen a SNK "Rebirth" y Los personajes originales que aparecen allí pertenecen a Cualquier comentario o pregunta, por favor diríjase a de noviembre del 2002


	12. Chapter 11

¿Nunca te has parado frente a un espejo y haz sentido que el reflejo que contemplas no eres tú sino una hipócrita y maleable marioneta de la sociedad?

Yo tampoco.

**Helsic aka Kensou no miko**

**"Rebirth"**

** Capítulo 11 **

**Mi identidad**

Esa tarde habían ido a entrenar como había dicho Kyo, pero a falta de un dojo decente donde pudieran hacerlo libremente, fueron al acogedor parque donde días antes Kyo se había encontrado con Yagami. Ni Shingo ni Kyo se hubiesen esperado algo como lo que allí sucedió, de repente Kyo había invocado sus llamas y estas se habían mostrado rebeldes y perdió el control sobre ellas.

- Kusanagi-san! – aulló Shingo al ver que su maestro tenía problemas con el fuego. Con un movimiento amenazador de su mano, Kyo le quiso dar a entender a su alumno que no debía acercarse, el fuego estaba totalmente fuera de control y podría hacerle daño. Pero el muy buen Shingo no obedeció la advertencia y se acercó corriendo hacía él. ¿Cómo dejarlo solo afrontando ese problema?

Kusanagi intentó nuevamente alejarlo, pero en menos de lo que tardaba Yagami en decirle algún insulto desagradable, Shingo ya se encontraba encima suyo, con sus ojitos rebozando preocupación y sin dejar de preguntar cosas.

Luego de forcejear por unos minutos que para ambos fueron eternos el fuego pareció cambiar de idea y dejarse "manejar" nuevamente por Kyo, por lo que el joven pudo hacer que desapareciera con un movimiento de su brazo y un chasquido de dientes.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – exclamó Shingo sumamente preocupado, pero Kyo no podía responder, no tenía idea de porque de repente las llamas habían tomado vida propia y lo peor de todo, habían arremetido contra él. Era extraño, porque no recordaba haber perdido el control sobre su energía desde aquella lejana vez en su niñez, cuando apenas comenzaba a entrenar con sus tutores y aprendía a controlar el fuego.

Entonces ¿a que se debía todo eso? Se puso de pie con algo de dificultad, sin embargo trató de sonreír para no alarmar mas a Shingo. Pero lo que Kyo no sabía, era que su alumno no había creído ninguna palabra de lo que le había dicho hasta ahora, el alumno estaba totalmente seguro de que Kyo no se encontraba precisamente "bien" como solía decir cada que Shingo se lo preguntaba.

Lo había notado desde aquella vez que llegó a la casa mal herido, no quiso agobiarlo con preguntas ni hacer que se preocupara mas, pero Yabuki sabía que se había enfrentado a alguien esa tarde y que evidentemente el resultado no fue positivo.

Pero Shingo conocía muy bien a Kyo, sabía lo egocéntrico y orgulloso que podría llegar a ser y que de hecho ya lo era y por esa justa razón no había mencionado nada, aunque muriese de curiosidad por dentro. Primero esas pesadillas extrañas sobre un Iori rescatándolo y luego... ¿Un momento Iori rescatándolo? Yabuki o pudo evitar mirar a Kyo con sus ojos bien abiertos como platos como si acabara de ver un sapo en su cara...

¡Eso era! ¿Cómo no lo adivinó antes? Ese sueño no había sido precisamente un sueño, había sido un recuerdo! ¡Iori realmente lo había recatado! Entonces ahora entendía porque esa noche el pelirrojo se lo había "entregado", seguramente acababa de sacarlo de la base NESTS o de donde fuera...

- ¿Shingo? – la voz de Kyo interrumpió sus pensamientos - ¿Sucede algo? – Shingo lo miró en silencio. ¡Claro que sucedía algo! Acababa de descubrir como había salido de NESTS... ¿Pero debía decírselo? Involucraba a Iori y es significaba perderlo de nuevo...

- Nada, nada... solo pensaba... – respondió el otro con una media sonrisa. Kyo lo miró con recelo y por supuesto que tampoco le creyó nada.

De regreso a casa, Shingo no dijo nada ni Kyo tampoco, solo caminaban el uno al lado del otro en silencio, Shingo no podía dejar de pensar en la idea de Iori rescatando a Kyo... ese nuevo descubrimiento le trajo miles de nuevas preguntas. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Acaso no lo odiaba?, el alumno se estremeció por unos instantes...

Miró a Kyo que caminaba a su lado cabizbajo, en ese momento cruzaban el anden para llegar a la casa. ¿Como reaccionaría su maestro si se lo contaba? ¿Se alegraría? ¿acabarían con esa riña milenaria de una vez por todas? O se sentiría humillado... rescatado por su peor enemigo.

- No se que sucedió allá – dijo Kyo cuando finalmente entraron en la sala de la casa, parecía demasiado afectado por el incidente, se paró al lado del comedor y colocando sus manos sobre el vidrió sonrió hacia su propio reflejo – No se... no entiendo... – la voz de Kyo sonó esta vez casi como un sollozo ahogado.

Shingo se encontró una vez mas sin la mas remota idea de que hacer, su maestro se encontraba ahí recostado en el comedor, dándole la espalda, sufriendo por algo que, no entendía... ¿Y que podía hacer él que nunca había sentido lo que era tener el fuego Kusanagi en sus venas? ¿Qué iba a poder hacer él que siempre estuvo a la sombra del Kusanagi? ¿Él que no era mas que un aprendiz que buscara descaradamente copiar a su maestro?

Nunca pudo entender por que en ese momento solo atinó en abrasarlo con todas sus fuerzas por la espalda, lo rodeó con sus brazos sin decir nada y para su asombro Kyo no lo rechazó.

Se sintió extraño, pero era lo que quería hacer en ese momento y la única forma por la cual podría mostrarle su apoyo sincero e incondicional a su maestro, simplemente abrazándolo. No había necesidad de palabras... además ¿Qué podría decirle? ¿Qué no se preocupara? ¡Como no iba preocuparse! Si era su fuego... su razón de existencia... su identidad...

- Shingo – escuchó que decía Kyo.

- ¿Si? – respondió el joven aún sin soltarlo de su abrazo. Kyo pareció suspirar antes de continuar hablando.

- Si yo... de alguna forma... perdiera el fuego... tu... – El Kusanagi no entendía porque pero las palabras salían solas - ¿Seguirías a mi lado? –

La última frase provocó que a Shingo se sintiera mucho mas nervioso de lo que ya se encontraba si eso era posible y lo apretó con mas fuerza. Kyo sentía los brazos de su alumno rodeándolo de esa manera tan cálida, sintió como de repente Shingo recostaba su cabeza en su espalda, el calor de su suave mejilla se trasmitió a través de la tela de su delgada camiseta y casi pudo sentir su respiración continua.

Se sentía tan bien estar ahí simplemente siendo abrazado por él, como si de repente creyera que a su lado todo iba a estar bien, como si fuera un pequeño gatito que busca cobijo en el regazo de su dueño y la verdad, Kyo era como un gato, con sus facciones tan delicadas y su piel tan sedosa, con sus movimientos sensuales , ligeros e inconscientes que hacía al caminar, hablar o hacer cualquier cosa. Como un gato hermoso y peligroso.

- Usted cree, que si no... que si no me interesara en lo mas mínimo... ¿me preocuparía en seguir a su lado? – las palabras llegaron como un susurro a sus oídos. ¿Interesarle?

Kyo se giró lentamente y quedó frente a frente con su alumno que ahora lo miraba con esos cálidos ojos marrón desbordando gentileza y ternura. Le sonreía de la manera mas sincera y sin que Shingo dijese algo mas, Kyo podía sentir el cariño su alumno sentía por él.

- No es su fuego Kusanagi-san – volvió a hablar sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos y Kyo pudo notar un leve color rosa matizar sus mejillas pálidas – es usted –

No tuvo tiempo para pensar en algo mas antes de que los labios de Shingo rozarán su frente en un movimiento nervioso e inseguro, se quedó helado, tan sorprendido que no supo si corresponder o no. El aliento cálido del joven rozó su barbilla y le hizo cosquillas. Sonrió. Shingo era como un perrito que movía la cola y corría tras su amo. Y el amo era él. Siempre había sido así, pero aún después de tantos años le extrañaba.

Pero ya no eran chiquillos de escuela, ya no tenían 16 años y una mente llena de sueños y promesas, Ahora eran adultos en cierta forma ya tenían mas de 20 años en los que habían aprendido muchas cosas de la vida.

Entonces Kyo correspondió el gesto, atrapó los labios de Shingo en los suyos con la delicadeza que solo un gato como él podía tener. Entre el beso, el alumno pareció suspirar aliviado. Quizás tuviese miedo de ser rechazado, sin embargo el Kusanagi solo tomó ese contacto como una demostración mas de cariño que su alumno le brindaba, una forma de decir "te quiero" sin palabras y mientras lo abrazaba con mas fuerzas y lo atraía contra su delgado cuerpo quería protegerlo.

Protegerlo del mundo que quería hacerle daño. Y a decir verdad, Kyo lo necesitaba. Necesitaba un abrazo y alguien que le apoyara incondicionalmente, ahora que parecía estar totalmente sólo y olvidado, ahora que sólo tenía a Shingo a su lado.

El beso continuó unos segundos mas, mientras ambos disfrutaban de la sensación de tener una mariposa revoloteando en sus estómagos y finalmente separaron sus labios. Kyo abrió los ojos y vio el rostro de Shingo con aquella expresión tan angelical, con el rostro rojo hasta las orejas, aún con los labios abiertos, húmedos y anhelantes.

Kyo Sonrió de nuevo mientras lo abrazaba, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de su alumno y Shingo solo atinó en llevar una mano al cabello de su maestro para acariciar las sedosas hebras y dejarlas resbalar entre sus dedos...

X x X

Esa noche debía presentarse en el bar "Adonai", era increíble la casualidad de que justamente ese bar fuese administrado por la luchadora rubia, habían pasado varios días ya, desde le incidente con el baterista y afortunadamente no había sido nada grave, por lo que de nuevo el grupo estaba completo otra vez y dispuesto a tocar. El pelirrojo se encontraba en el camerino, abotonaba su delgada camisa de franela blanca con concienzudo cuidado mientras recordaba...

Era muy estúpido a veces, hacía las cosas sin detenerse a pensarlo dos veces, solo siguiendo su instinto natural y obviamente esto no siempre traía consecuencias positivas. Quizás fuera por eso que aquella vez en el bosque se había ido dejando vivo a Kyo. ¿Por qué no lo había matado? Era la oportunidad perfecta para acabar con él Kusanagi de una vez...

Sacudió la cabeza enojado consigo mismo, sus cabellos rojos como una cascada de sangre se mecieron apacibles con el repentino movimiento. Era absurdo, simplemente era eso. Había algo que de alguna forma u otra le hacía sentir como si...

Debiese protegerlo...

Aquella noche, cuando irrumpió en la base de NESTS, estaba cegado por la rabia, corría por los pasillos destruyendo cuanta cosa le impidiese el paso, furioso, con todo y con todos, iba a matarlo de una maldita vez, lo mataría por huir como un cobarde, por esconderse en ese lugar. ¿Qué acaso no tenía honor? Pensó, sin embargo después de recorrer por aquellos pasillos una y otra vez, finalmente llegó a una habitación que por algún motivo se sintió atraído a abrir.

Lentamente deslizó su mano y tocó la fría superficie de metal de la puerta, todo estaba en llamas, explosiones simultaneas reventaban sus tímpanos cada minuto que pasaba, aún así abrió la puerta, la empujó con desgano y las explosiones y todos aquellos ruidos que le atormentaban desparecieron de repente, todo quedó en absoluto y sepulcral silencio, cuando Iori observó el cuerpo de Kyo semidesnudo y amarrado a esa camilla.

Fue como si todo odio y deseo de matarlo desapareciera por completo, al igual que los sonidos de las explosiones. El impacto visual le dejó atontado por unos segundos hasta que decidió que no podía dejarlo ahí.

Tan indefenso...

En la camilla Kyo parecía estar inconsciente. ¿Qué significaba todo eso? Pensó angustiado, todos esos cables algunos finos y otros gruesos, entrando por los poros de su piel, todas esas máquinas registrando los latidos de su corazón, tan irregulares, la expresión de Kyo, de dolor indefinido...

Tan vulnerable...

En ese estado el Kusanagi era como si de repente hubiesen encerrado al león en la jaula y le hubiesen asustado con fuego, era como si el gato astuto de movimientos arrogantes, ahora estuviese atrapado en una enorme muralla que no podía escalar. Iori no supo como pero con solo verlo se dio cuenta de que ese si era el verdadero Kyo Kusanagi.

Aún sostenía en sus garras el cuerpo desangrándose de un asqueroso clon que salió a su camino mientras lo buscaba, su rostro era idéntico, su cuerpo, todo! Quizás podría engañar con su apariencia exacta... pero no a Iori.

No a Iori que conocía al verdadero Kyo Kusanagi, a la faceta de él que nadie se había atrevido a descubrir y que Kyo nunca se dignó en mostrar. Además matar al clon no presentó ningún placer para el pelirrojo, mientras que la sola idea de tener a Kyo sufriendo en sus manos, la sola idea de poder matarlo, le deleitaba los sentidos... inclusive lo excitaba.

Y ahora estaba ahí... el verdadero, amarrado, herido... ¿Quién mas se atrevió a hacerlo sufrir? Solo él Iori Yagami, el último y mas poderoso descendiente del Clan de la luna creciente, él, que por derecho de nacimiento era dueño de su vida. ¿Y alguien mas se atrevía a tocarlo? A experimentar con su cuerpo...

Ese cuerpo que sólo es mío...

- Ya...Yaga – un ronco y casi inteligible intento de hablar de Kyo, Iori se giró y notó los ojos castaños mirarlo profundamente horrorizado – Ya...gg..a – suplicándole acabar con ese miedo... con ese dolor, pidiéndole ayuda... a él

Aunque ya hubiese pasado varios meses, Iori aún no entendía porque, en ese momento sólo atinó acercarse a la camilla y con sus manos impregnadas en sangre que, tomó a Kyo por la cintura y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. El Kusanagi tenía una expresión de sorpresa mezclada con miedo tatuada en su rostro, Iori solo gruñó cuando Kyo no pudo sostenerse ne pie y su cuerpo cayó desmadejado sobre el suyo.

"Siempre estoy salvándote el maldito trasero" bufó mientras intentaba ponerlo de pie nuevamente, pero su eterno rival estaba inconsciente de nuevo.

Quizás ver a Kyo indefenso era lo que le impedía matarlo, saber que si lo atacaba no iba defenderse le hacía sentir culpable.

- ¡Yagami! Salimos en 5 minutos – la voz pastosa del guitarrista se escuchó temblorosa desde el otro lado de la puerta. Iori no respondió nada, pero al cabo del tiempo estipulado salía al escenario junto al resto de la banda. Era reconfortable saber que aún podía ejercer esa bella vocación musical suya que desde niño le había acompañado.

El concierto dio inicio y la gente escuchaba las delicadas baladas mientras continuaban con sus apaciguadas tertulias o simplemente fumaban un cigarrillo. En el intermedio, cuando Iori bajó del escenario no se esperó encontrar ese par de ojos castaños que lo miraban acusadoramente, fue por eso que el cigarrillo se tambaleó en sus labios por la sorpresa, pero solo se limitó a dar un bufido de inconformidad.

- Que quieres – dijo y Shingo tragó saliva apretando los puños con fuerza.

**x x x co n t i n u a r a x x x**

**Nota de Helsic:** waaaaaa Orochi mío! Inspiración donde estaaaaaaas! ;;

Todos los personajes pertenecen a SNK "Rebirth" y Los personajes originales que aparecen allí pertenecen a Cualquier comentario o pregunta, por favor diríjase a de diciembre del 2002


	13. Chapter 12

Cuando uno necesita afanadamente compañía, se vuelve un pobre iluso sin dignidad que mendiga un poco de ese amor que se le ha sido negado...

**Helsic aka Kensou no miko**

**"Rebirth"**

** Capítulo 12 **

**Encuentros**

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – Exclamó con arrogancia el pelirrojo, mientras observaba al siempre fiel alumno de su rival. Shingo lo miró nerviosamente, en su mente un remolino de pensamientos se enfrentaban unos a otros y no conseguía articular nada coherente, aún así trago saliva e intentó hablar.

- Necesito hablar con usted – balbuceó, nunca antes había enfrentado a Iori sólo, siempre estuvo a la sombra de Kyo y en los tres años que este estuvo desaparecido, no tuvo la oportunidad de encontrarse a Yagami en ningún momento.

- No tengo nada que hablar contigo – fue la hostil respuesta.

- Es sobre Kusanagi-san... – se apresuró a decir Yabuki, su mirada un poco baja.

- ¿Qué pasa con ese bastardo? – gruñó Iori y Shingo notó el creciente enojo.

- Usted sabe algo sobre la desaparición de Kusanagi-san ¿verdad? – Preguntó sin mas preámbulos el alumno, Iori arqueó una ceja y se recostó en la pared del corredor donde se encontraban.

- ¿Qué te hace suponer eso niñito? – Shingo suspiró impaciente.

- Aquella noche usted traía a Kusanagi-san en sus brazos, ¿Lo ayudó a escapar de NESTS verdad? – la sonrisa presuntuosa de Yagami se desvaneció al instante, sus ojos rojos se fijaron en los castaños de Shingo. ¿Qué sabía ese muchacho?...

- ¿Y que si fuera cierto? –

- Necesito saber... saber que sucede con Kusanagi-san... onegai – Shingo se sintió sumamente incomodo y avergonzado, A veces llegó a odiar a Yagami, por hacer sufrir tanto a su maestro, odiaba el que el pelirrojo siempre estuviese persiguiendo a su maestro para matarlo y no le dejase vivir en paz, pero sobre todo, odiaba que Kyo siempre tuviese a Iori presente en su mente... Que nunca dejase de pensar en él.

- ¿Qué sucede con él? – Ante la pregunta, Shingo dudo si decirle la verdad a Iori. ¿Sería correcto decirle que Kyo se encontraba cada vez mas débil? ¿Sería correcto pedirle ayuda al enemigo?... ¡Pero necesitaba saber! Tenía que aclarar de una vez por todas que había sucedido con su maestro y que relación tenía con Yagami...

- No es el mismo Kusanagi-san... – dijo al cabo de un rato. ¿debía mencionar lo del fuego? – Si usted sabe algo sobre NESTS o de porque estaba tan herido... Por favor Dígamelo es muy importante – De nuevo se encontró sin saber que decir.

- Así es Yabuki – dijo de repente Iori, para total asombro del alumno – Aquella noche de lluvia yo traía a Kusanagi herido de regreso, tuve que ir a sacarlo de esa base de mierda donde lo tenían internado, pero no fui yo quien lo golpeó... ¿Por qué crees que no lo maté? –

- ¿Entonces quien? – Preguntó nuevamente.

- Si lo supiera esa persona ya estaría muerta – murmuró colérico el pelirrojo, mientras se colocaba el gabán sobre sus hombros – La verdad solo me interesa tener una pelea digna con él, para matarlo... no ver como se retuerce débilmente y muere en mis brazos por causas que no sean mi fuego -

Shingo frunció el ceño ofuscado, Yagami era un maldito bastardo, como siempre lo había sido. No le importaba otra cosa que matar a Kyo, solo le importaba eso, su propósito...

- Y va a entrar al torneo ¿verdad? – indagó Shingo, Yagami sonrió con ironía, era sumamente divertido ver como Yabuki contenía su enojo cada que el se refería a Kyo con desprecio.

- Por supuesto, ahí podré matarlo...humillarlo frente a los miles de espectadores – la voz de Iori sonaba pretenciosa y en sus facciones se notaba el deleite que le producía la idea. Shingo sonrió.

- Pensé que... usted tenía mas honor Yagami... pero ya veo que no – El pelirrojo lo miró desafiante, mas Shingo continuó – Pensé que consideraba su rivalidad con Kusanagi-san como algo mas intimo e importante, que el simple hecho de derrotarlo y quedar como el "número uno" –

- Pero como te atreves...- exclamó el pelirrojo enojado. Sin embargo Shingo no dejó de hablar.

- Ya veo que se deja manipular por las exigencias de su clan ¿verdad? – Esta vez Shingo se vio obligado a callarse, puesto que un puño certero y fuerte de Yagami golpeó su rostro, el joven Yabuki no pudo esquivarlo debido a la increíble velocidad característica del pelirrojo y calló contra los casilleros.

- ¡Miserable estúpido, te enseñaré a respetar! – rugió ardido en la cólera. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese miserable gusano a juzgarlo? ¿Cómo osaba entender la razón por la cual hacía las cosas?

Shingo se levantó con dificultad, la sangre goteaba su rostro en abundancia, cuando estuvo de pie alzó la vista, sin preocuparse en limpiar la sangre que comenzaba a mancharle la camisa, se dirigió nuevamente a Iori.

- Una persona como usted jamás tendría mi respeto, el respeto no se gana siendo el mas fuerte... – con esto el joven Yabuki se giró y dándole la espalda se alejó hacia la puerta de salida del bar, dejando a un Iori exasperado de mirada maquiavélica que amenazaba con matarlo si se quedaba unos minutos mas ahí.

Por esa semana llovió mucho, parecía como si el cielo reflejara los conflictos internos de las personas deprimidas, puesto que siempre se mantenía con unas espantosas nubes grises que opacaban todo. El moreno cambiaba tranquilo por la calle, llovía un poco, una leve brisa que rozaba delicadamente su chaqueta de cuero, pero eso a K' no le importaba realmente. Estaba sumamente concentrado en sus propios problemas.

El torneo comenzaría en menos de una semana, las inscripciones se habían abierto y al parecer llevarían a todos los participantes a un prestigioso Hotel, donde serían organizados por equipos en diferentes habitaciones, el torneo duraría casi tres semanas por lo que tenía entendido, sin embargo esto no era lo que le preocupaba, a decir verdad a él no le importaba en lo mas mínimo ese torneo. Lo único que realmente le importaba era vengarse de NESTS.

Aunque últimamente otra cosa le tenía obsesionado y era el hecho de que según rumores escuchados, el famosísimo Kyo Kusanagi entraría en el torneo. Estaba ansioso por conocerlo, deseaba poder saber quien había sido el causante verdadero de que él pudiese invocar fuego... La verdad no solo quería conocerlo. Quería retarlo a un duelo. ¿Por qué? Por que K' sentía que debía medir su poder con el del joven Kusanagi... ¿Acaso no era él una copia de Kyo? Entonces iba a demostrarle que, él era mas poderoso.

Cansado de caminar, decidió entrar a una pequeña cafetería justo frente a sus narices. Camino hasta allí y no teniendo otra opción mas todas las mesas estaban ocupadas se sentó al lado de una ocupada únicamente por un joven que portaba un gabán negro y que mantenía su mirada fija en un libro que tenía en sus manos. Se sentó allí sin darle mucha importancia al detalle de que el joven tenía el cabello partido a la mitad y cuyos mechones caían delicadamente a los costados de su cara, su tez era blanca y traía puestos lentes oscuros.

K' pidió un café sin azúcar a la chica que atendía y se quedó embelesado mirando la ventana sin notar la insistente mirada del otro joven.

- Así que eres el famoso K' – dijo de pronto el joven sin bajar el libro de su rostro, solo dejando ver lentes negros. El moreno se giró algo sorprendido.

- ¿Quién es usted? – exclamó hoscamente, quizás se trataba de un Fan o algo por el estilo.

- ¿Acaso no me reconoces...? – inquirió el extraño – Tenía entendido que me andabas buscando... –

Se quedó observando al joven y notó cierto aire familiar en ese cabello lacio tan particular...

- ¡Masaka! imposible¿Kusanagi... Kyo? – exclamó mas que sorprendido, mientras el otro joven sonreía malévolamente.

- Si tu lo dices... – una leve risita de ironía se escapo de los labios de Kyo.

o

- ¡Ya voy, Ya voy! – gritó mientras caminaba afanosamente por el pasillo directo a abrir la puerta, eran las 8 de la mañana, demasiado temprano para hacer visitas pensó Shingo. ¿Quién podría estar molestando a esas horas tan indecentes y mas aún un Sábado?

Cuando giró la perilla para abrir la puerta, se quedó de una sola pieza al contemplar la persona que se encontraba al otro lado de esta. Mechoncitos dorados caían sobre el rostro del pálido rubio y un par de ojos azules lo miraban coquetamente.

- ¡¿Benimaru?! – Exclamó estupefacto el joven Yabuki.

- ¡Claro que soy yo! – respondió el rubio en tono molesto, pero luego sonrió con ternura como solo él podía hacerlo – Ohayo Shingo-chan doio? Hola Como estas

- Genki desu Arigato – bien gracias respondió el otro, aún sin creerlo, Benimaru le pasó una mano por la espalda en un intento de abrazo que no salió muy bien Por las maletas que traía en sus manos y entró en la casa.

- Eres un miserable Yabuki – dijo retomando su tono molesto y tirando las maletas sobre los muebles de la sala

– Te eh escrito cientos de e-mails y no me haz respondido ni uno! ¿así tan rápido olvidas a los amigos?-

- ¡Ahh! Gomen nasai Benimaru perdóname – se quejó Shingo un poco apenado – Lo que sucede es que... bueno hace tiempo que no tengo Internet –

- ¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó el otro mientras entraba a la cocina y abría la nevera – muero de hambre... a ver que hay por aquí... ¿Mermelada? ¿Pescado? ¿Que es esto? ¿Estas comiendo estas cosas? – Yabuki se apresuró a seguirlo con una gran gota en la cabeza.

- Bueno es que los gastos mensuales han incrementado y me han suspendido el Internet – comentó - ¿Quieres desayunar? Supongo que acabas de llegar ¿ne? –

- Ahh si, acabo de bajar del avión, pensé en ir primero a mi departamento, pero me dije... ¡Eh! Visita primero al ingrato de Shingo a ver si se alegra de verte de regreso! – Shingo sonrió encendiendo el fogón para fritarle un par de huevos y calentar el chocolate para el recién llegado.

- Me alegra mucho que estés de vuelta – aseguró revolviendo el chocolate, Benimaru se acercó e inesperadamente le beso en la mejilla – ¡Oi! ¡No hagas eso que se me riega el chocolate! – El rubio solo rió ante la cara sonrojada de Shingo.

- A propósito jovencito, ¿se puede saber porque los ingresos mensuales han aumentado? ¿Alguna novia quizás? – Preguntó Nikaido, caminando tras Shingo que ya llevaba el improvisado desayuno a la mesa. Shingo dudo un momento si contarle lo de Kyo.

- Eh este... pues no exactamente – dijo sonrojándose un poco.

- ¡Ahh! No me digas ¡¡Es un chico!! – gritó llevándose una mano a la boca haciéndose el muy sorprendido y cogiendo una tostada con la otra.

- La verdad es que si es un chic... – La frase fue interrumpida inmediatamente cuando Kyo apareció de repente, con un aspecto sinceramente... terrible. El cabello increíblemente revolcado, una camiseta esqueleto un tanto ajustada y vieja, en una pantaloneta anaranjada al puro estilo Joe Higashi pálido y con un pingüino de peluche en la mano.

- ¿Por qué tanto escándalo Shingo? – Musitó con voz de ogro sin percatarse primero de la presencia del joven rubio.

- ¿Kyo-chan? ¿Eres tú Kyo-chan? – exclamó el perplejo Benimaru aún con el pedazo de tostada en la boca

- ¿Beni? – dijo al fin Kyo reparando en el rubio.

- ¡KYOOOOOOOOO! – el Kusanagi no tuvo mucho tiempo para reaccionar, antes de que Nikaido ya estuviera enzima suyo dándole un fuertísimo abrazo. – Como es que... cuando llegaste, ¡Donde estabas! Dios mío Kyo te extrañé muchísimo no vuelvas a hacerme esto... –

- Una pregunta a la vez y suéltalo primero para que pueda hablar – acotó Shingo que continuaba contemplando la escena con una sonrisa.

**X x Continuará x X**

**Nota de Helsic:** Dios mío Orochi mío!!! casi dos meses sin escribir nada! ;; no se que me pasó pero no podía poner en palabras mis ideas ¬¬' en fin, ahora parece que puedo retomar de nuevo la historia... Suspiros por fin apareció el Benimaru :P se estaba demorando xD hehe pero bueno, aquí esta para ponerle el toque "picante" a la situación he he

Ahh si y de nuevo apareció el K' ¬¬!

**K':** lo sabía Helsic, ni siquiera tú puedes excluirme de tus historias mauhahaha

**Helsic: **alzando una ceja con ironía Si pero con la pequeña diferencia de que aquí no eres ningún protagonista xD jojojo

Todos los personajes pertenecen a SNK

"Rebirth" y Los personajes originales que aparecen allí pertenecen a Helsic

Cualquier comentario o pregunta, por favor diríjase a de febrero del 2003


	14. Chapter 13

Es increíblemente abrumador y angustiante, sentirse tan débil y llorar por causas perdidas... lo peor es que uno nunca puede establecer la diferencia entre lo que Si vale la pena para luchar y lo que no.

**Helsic aka Kensou no miko**

**"Rebirth"**

** Capítulo 13 **

**Ansiedad en el alma**

Finalmente iba a comenzar todo. Tanto tiempo esperando ese "milagro" esa oportunidad para poder actuar y por fin luego de casi 8 años de espera, se haría realidad. Para Soren esta era una idea que lo excitaba sobremanera, a veces tenía sueños intensos en donde podía ver al Kusanagi y al Yagami, totalmente sumisos, débiles y a su total disposición, como aquella vez que peleó con ambos unos días atrás y los humilló.

Ciertamente Soren golpeó a Iori y a Kyo hasta el cansancio, pero lo que nunca le dijo a Kenichi era... lo que realmente había sentido en ese momento. Lo que realmente deseaba, ese era quizás el mas privado de sus secretos y ni siquiera su compañero podría tener acceso a él.

Se encontró de repente sentado en la cama de la habitación de hotel que ahora compartía con Kenichi , su mano bajando por su pecho delicadamente, dirigiéndose a sus pantalones. Sus ojos contemplaron brillosos como su miembro se encontraba ahora excitado y erguido. Era increíble como esa idea de poder y grandeza, pero sobre todo de poder humillarlos hacía reaccionar su cuerpo así.

No era la primera vez que le pasaba y ya había aceptado la idea morbosa de querer tocarse pensando en "ellos" , así que sin pensarlo mas, dejó que su mano cogiera todo su miembro y comenzara a moverlo rítmicamente desde la punta hasta la base. Cerró los ojos entregándose a aquella increíble sensación y apretó sus labios para evitar que un gemido escapara de ellos. Como los odiaba, esos malditos que se interponían en sus planes!

Esos malditos que eran tan hermosos...

Tan poderosos...

Tan perfectos...

¡Maldita sea! Malditos ellos que lograban hacerlo sentir todas esas cosas juntas, ¿Cómo el odio se podía unir al deseo de esa forma? Era algo tan difícil de comprender. Era un sentimiento Prohibido, algo que no podía ser, no podía desear algo mas que cortar sus cabezas y...

Humillarlos...

Doblegar sus voluntades y ...

Hacerlos sufrir entre sus brazos, que sintieran toda esa confusión entre el placer y el dolor, entre el odio y la calidez, sin saber como reaccionar...

Quería escucharlos rogar...

Gemir entrecortadamente para él...

Sólo para él...

De repente el placer fue absoluto y Soren arqueó su espalda tensando todo su cuerpo, sintiendo que iba a correrse ahí mismo sólo pensando en "ellos", su mano aún azotando su miembro con fuerza, ya no eran caricias sensuales y calculadas, ahora eran arremetidas salvajes contra la piel.

No supo en que momento la llave abrió la puerta, no pudo escuchar cuando los pasos irrumpieron en la sala, sus propios gemidos lo aturdían, sólo pudo ver el rostro pálido y sorprendido, los ojos grises desviándose inevitablemente hacia "esa" parte del cuerpo de Soren. Kenichi no supo que hacer en ese momento.

Era extraño encontrar que su frío compañero Soren, fuera "humano" y que necesitase desahogase mediante la masturbación, Kenichi también era un hombre y el también lo hacía de vez en cuando, pero... ¿Qué acaso Soren no se jactaba de ser una maquina de autosuficiencia? Sonrió. Era sumamente divertido descubrir que no y de alguna forma en su mente deseó hacerle ver que no era tan fríamente perfecto como pretendía ser.

Por su lado, Soren se detuvo de golpe al ver a Kenichi aparecer tras la puerta, aún continuaba excitado, ¡mierda! Había estado tan próximo al orgasmo... de repente se sintió intimidado ante la sonrisa complaciente e intimidante de Kenichi quien no dejó de mirarlo en ningún minuto.

- valla... creo que llegué en un buen momento – comentó con ironía mientras se sentaba a su lado. Soren intentó sonreír con indiferencia, pero no pudo, la verdad le daba igual el que Kenichi le hubiese encontrado masturbándose, era el hecho de que descubriera el "porque" lo que lo aterraba. – Pero hubiera sido mejor conseguir una mujer... – sonrió.

- No hay necesidad – respondió al fin y con cuidado se subió los pantalones mientras intentaba borrar toda idea "excitante" de su mente. - ¿Alguna nueva noticia?

- Así es – sonrió de nuevo – Ya se abrieron las inscripciones al torneo ¿y adivina quien ya se ha anotado? – Soren suspiró y buscó una catetilla de cigarrillos que descuidadamente había dejado sobre el nochero.

- No tengo idea... –

- Vice y Mature – aclaró Kenichi en tono molesto – Y eso no es todo, han escrito un equipo donde esta nada mas ni nada menos que Kyo Kusanagi! – Soren aspiró una bocanada de humo. Kenichi pareció estallar en cólera – ¡Te lo dije Soren! ¡No fue buena idea dejar a esas perras sueltas! ¡Son poderosas, son hijas de Orochi y lo sabes! Y ahora se han unido al estúpido del Kusanagi... ¡maldita sea! –

- El que estén unidos o no, no hace la diferencia mi querido Kenichi – replicó calmadamente Soren , el joven interlocutor de ojos grises lo miraba colérico - ¿No haz notado lo débil que se encuentra el Kusanagi? ¿No sientes su energía que parece extinguirse? No presentará ningún problema para mí –

- Estas jugando con fuego y te vas a quemar – dijo Kenichi en tono amenazador – No olvides que Yagami también esta en el juego y si logramos derrotar a esas perras en el pasado fue gracias a su Riot Blood... ¿O es que no lo recuerdas? Además... no me digas que no haz contemplado las otras posibilidades ¿Eh Soren? Que me dices del moreno ese? –

- ¿De que moreno del demonio hablas? –

- De K'... ¿o es que no recuerdas que él también entrará al torneo? Es poderoso y lo sabes, derrotó a Zero el año pasado con la ayuda de su equipo, además Igniz y sus estúpidos clones también estarán ahí –

- K9999 tampoco será un problema para mi – se defendió nuevamente alzando los hombros con indiferencia – Todo es cuestión de despertar el poder de la semilla, con ella ninguno de los mencionados será nuestro digno oponente...

Kenichi guardó silencio, no le gustaba que Soren hablase tan deportivamente de su señor, a veces sentía miedo, tanto poder en sus manos era algo que lo aterraba y seducía al mismo tiempo. Pero Soren no debía saberlo, debía demostrarle que él también era frío y calculador, aunque a veces necesitara un abrazo protector con urgencia. Tenía miedo a lo que pudiera ser su vida luego de despertar el poder de la semilla, ya nada sería igual, luego de eso no podría volver atrás jamás. Sin embargo estaba decidido a hacerlo, sin importarle el precio.

- ¿Y porque te tocabas? – la pregunta dejó fuera de base a Soren, quien no se esperaba un cambio de tema tan drástico.

- Porque tenía ganas – dijo intentando una vez mas parecer natural. Kenichi sonrió

- No eres tan frío como yo creía – comentó sin dejar de sonreír.

Ante este comentario, Soren no supo que hacer o que decir, por un lado, Kenichi tenía razón, no era el tipo "sin sentimientos" que siempre aparentaba ser y por otro lado, la sonrisa de su compañero era simplemente encantadora y le pareció una mejor idea quedarse en silencio contemplándola.

Mientras viajaba en su auto, el viento irrisorio que golpeaba su rostro le producía un escozor molesto, sin embargo no hizo nada por impedirlo y siguió su ruta a gran velocidad, los audífonos en sus oídos resonaban con melodiosas notas de compositores antiguos como Beethoven, pero que le agradaban. Iba rumbo al hotel Salitre, allí según había escuchado debía acudir para inscribirse en el torneo si era que quería participar.

Era algo mas bien irónico, pensaba, una vez mas se encontraba frente al mismo reto, año tras año durante toda su vida, anheló ese momento mágico en el que pudiese enfrentar a la única razón viva de su existencia, y era como revivir todos los años una vieja herida que nunca sanaba. Aunque paradójicamente amaba y odiaba la idea de tener que luchar con él.

Entonces sin previo aviso imágenes de su pasado acudieron a su mente.

Era una tarde de invierno, hacía frío como en ninguna otra tarde de invierno, en la Mansión el clima no parecía ser tan terrible, pero contrario a lo que cualquiera podría imaginarse, en ese lugar, inclusive, había mas helaje que a la intemperie, era un frío que podía percibirse en cualquier gesto duro que su padre dedicara a él, no sabía cual era peor. Tendría aproximadamente 15 años y ya sus sueños adolescentes llenos de magia, color y locura, habían sido opacados por el deber de asesinar y el odio hacía todo el mundo.

Odiaba a su padre, era un hecho, lo odiaba porque nunca había sido su padre realmente, era solo una figura que se alzaba imponente y sombría sobre la mesa cuando acudía al desayuno, era sólo el líder que antaño seguramente fue vigoroso y cabal del clan Yagami y que ahora solo era un viejo decrépito. Sin embargo, para cuando Iori cumpliese 15 años, su padre aún mantenía ese poder y esa imponencia que le caracterizaba, aún a esa edad le temía y odiaba antes de amarlo o respetarlo.

Esa tarde en particular, hizo algo que nunca antes se había atrevido, encerrado en su habitación, tomó una pluma y sobre un pedazo de papel sucio y arrugado que encontró en el estante con libros, comenzó a escribir. No era que su padre le prohibiese escribir o algo por estilo, era el contenido de aquello cuanto escribía lo que constituía su pecado.

Un Poema

Un delicado escrito en versos, que contenían metáforas salidas directamente de su corazón y que sin duda era su única forma de desahogarse. Esa tarde descubrió el placer de escribir, sintió como si aquel papel fuera el único dispuesto a escuchar sus mas íntimos pensamientos, ese papel era su confidente, una especie de amigo que no hablaba, pero si escuchaba atentamente todo lo que Iori quería decirle.

Se sentía bien poder escribir lo que sentía, lo que pensaba sobre su vida, sobre el Clan Kusanagi y sobre su padre, todo ese odio era plasmado en versos líricos que guardó con recelo bajo su cama.

Aún así y a pesar de su esmerada discreción, lo que menos deseaba pasó, su padre encontró gracias a un criado del a familia los escritos de su joven primogénito, se paró frente a él y colérico leyó el papel que tenía en sus manos, el pequeño pelirrojo intentó evitar en vano lo inevitable, su cuerpo temblando de miedo hacia lo que su padre pudiese llegar a hacer en un estado de rabia y tensión como se encontraba, quizás si su madre hubiese estado ahí en ese momento...

Pero ella se había ido un par de meses atrás dejándolo completamente sólo, condenado a seguir los principios de su padre loco. ¿Pero que mas podría hacer? Con solo 15 años ninguna idea pretenciosa de enfrentar a su padre era posible de ejecutar. Y fue por eso que luego de terminar de leer el poema, el padre de Iori lo miró con ojos de fuego mientras le gritaba que no tenía derecho a opinar y mucho menos de esa forma.

El padre sumamente avergonzado condujo a su hijo hasta la puerta principal de la mansión que quedaba en las afueras de la ciudad una vez allí lo empujo hacia fuera, mientras lo mandaba a pasar la noche en el bosque cercano a la morada.

Había sido el castigo mas fuerte y cruel impuesto por su padre sin duda, se dirigió al bosque armado solo de su chaqueta negra que de nada servía ante el desgarrador frío del clima, pronto comenzó a nevar como de costumbre en las noches invernales y tuvo que buscar refugio bajo algún árbol frondoso, lo curioso fue que, lugar escogido fue precisamente a la tumba de su madre, que yacía en lo profundo del bosque, como una vez en vida ella había querido ser enterrada.

Extrañamente esa noche no se sintió tan solo, por lo menos el cuerpo putrefacto de su madre yacía bajo sus pies y de alguna forma pudo sentir el calor que jamás había recibido de ninguna otra persona.

Ahora se encontraba corriendo en su auto, libre como el viento, pudiendo ir a cualquier lugar si se le diese la gana, libre para tocar su música y expresar todo lo que sentía en los versos que componía en las canciones.

¿Pero a quien engañaba? Nunca sería libre si no destruía lo único que lo mantenía preso dentro de si mismo:

a Kyo Kusanagi.

Quizás este año lo matara, aún así no sentía ningún placer al matar una persona que había perdido el deseo de pelear y defenderse. ¿Entrenar y sufrir toda su vida para enfrentarse a él, para tener una batalla fácil y deshonrosa? No... no podía ser así. Su odio y rencor hacia Kyo Kusanagi , ascendían mas allá que una simple rencilla familiar.

Aún así las palabras que salieron de sus labios, la última vez que lo vio, no lo dejaban en paz.

"– No seas tan iluso Yagami, me da igual si vives o mueres... realmente nunca me intereso matarte... realmente nunca me interesé en ti -"

Cuando llegó al hotel, le costo mucho trabajo poder llegar hasta el hall central. Tuvo que abrirse paso entre fans enardecidos que querían tan siquiera tocarlo, era realmente patético ver a esas personas deseándolo tanto, odio por unos infantes a todos y deseó hacerlos arder en llamas sobre todo a la chica que le pedía a gritos que le firmara cerca del ombligo pero se contuvo, no debía hacer eso a no ser claro si quisiera pasar unas bonitas vacaciones en una celda repugnante con otro tipo de escoria humana.

Una vez en el Hall se acercó a la mesa de inscripción, al parecer los demás participantes ya habían acudido al llamado, ya que no pudo reconocer ningún rostro.

- ¿El señor Yagami Iori? – dijo un funcionario – Firme aquí por favor - El pelirrojo tomó el lapicero y cuando se disponía a firmar se sobresaltó al percatarse de que su nombre se encontraba junto a otro par de nombres como un equipo. ¿Alguien le había puesto en un equipo? ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿acaso el torneo estaba arreglado?

Tras dudar unos instantes, acabó por firmar, no tenía ganas de discutir con el sonriente funcionario que seguramente no tendría una respuesta clara a sus preguntas, así que opto por dejar las cosas de ese tamaño y luego en la semana del torneo "conocer" a sus supuestos compañeros de equipo. Sería muy divertido ver quien se atrevía a ponerlo en un equipo, poniendo en riesgo a sus vidas.

Según tenía entendido, el torneo duraría casi dos semanas y durante ellas los equipos debían trasladarse al hotel y permanecer ahí hasta que se terminaran los enfrentamientos. Shingo se sentía sumamente maravillado por el hecho de poder participar en el presente torneo, en el mismo equipo con Kyo. En esas semanas de convivencia con su maestro había descubierto dentro de su corazón un sentimiento puro y sumamente fuerte que lo unía a él. Sus labios temblaron ante el ligero pensamiento de que ese "sentimiento" pudiese convertirse en algo mas...

Sintió miedo.

Un terrible miedo a lo desconocido, miles de preguntas sin aparentes respuestas se formularon en su mente. ¿Qué había sido aquel beso hacía un par de noches? Ahora que lo meditaba, no entendía porque ese gesto no le desagrado si no por el contrario, sintió que había sido el beso mas intenso que había dado jamás. ¿Pero y que habría pasado por la mente de Kyo en ese momento? ¿Habría sentido lo mismo él también? ¿Por qué lo había besado entonces?

No se había atrevido tan siquiera mencionar el tema durante los días venideros, era algo que le aterraba de verdad y por mas que intentara disimularlo, las imágenes regresaban a su mente con una cadencia simétrica casi armoniosa, como las olas del mar al chocar contra un acantilado. El torneo se acercaba y la sed de venganza que se había mantenido intacta durante todo el tiempo en que Kyo estuviese en su casa, parecía ir en aumento conforme avanzaba el tiempo y en los ojos de Kyo podía apreciarse la excitación y la ansiedad por descubrir que había pasado en su "secuestro".

¿Pero y Yagami? ¿Pensaría Kyo todavía en Yagami? Shingo recordó como aquella mañana habían hablado algo de eso, Kyo dijo que había soñado con Iori y que había sido un sueño muy raro. También dijo que escapar a Yagami era imposible porque este lo perseguiría a donde fuera que estuviera. ¿Eso significaba entonces que aún conservaba la posibilidad de enfrentarlo este año?. Shingo frunció el ceño mientras echaba las papas picadas al aceite caliente y este bullo inmediatamente al contacto con la legumbres remojadas en sal.

Benimaru había salido desde la tarde, dijo que organizaría un poco su departamento que sin duda era un terrible espectáculo de caos y no había regresado desde entonces. Shingo preparaba la cena mientras Kyo permanecía alienado con los juegos de video en la sala. ¿Debería hablar con él? ¿Debía preguntarle acerca de lo que para él había significado ese beso?... debía... ¿debía contarle lo que le había revelado Yagami?

Se retiró del fogón pensativo, salió de la cocina sin hacer el menor ruido, la alfombra verde y espesa, invitaba a recostarse en ella y simplemente mirar el techo sin ninguna otra preocupación, por un momento se imagino así mismo tirado allí al lado de su maestro, los cuerpos muy juntos, las miradas encontradas...

Se encontró entonces abrazando a Kyo por la espalda con fuerza, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de este con anhelo y cerrando los ojos con consternación. Kyo dejó de jugar casi inmediatamente, estaba sumamente concentrado en el juego y el abrazo de Shingo lo tomo por sorpresa casi haciéndolo perder. Giró su rostro tratando de entender y descifrar aquella expresión de desasosiego de su alumno, pero por mas que intentó no pudo comprender porque de repente Shingo comenzaba a sollozar cerca de su oído.

**X x C o n t i n u a r a x X**

**Nota de Helsic:** Inspiración renovada xD y todo gracias a "Lestat el vampiro" de Anne Rice así que quizás encuentren algunos retallitos que les recordarán el libro :P lo siento pero así me pasa con algunas cosas xD

Ya casi es el torneo y ya casi se termina la primera parte del fic . así es, pienso dividirlo en varias partes, tenía esa idea hace rato pero no había encontrado como un lugar preciso para partir la historia. Quise hablar un poquito de pasado "tormentoso" que ya es común en todos los fics de Yagami, es una lastima que detalles tan interesantes como estos se hallan convertido tan rápidamente en "Cliché" del mismo Fandom Iori x Kyo en español ¬¬ es una verdadera lastima, pero bueno, cada cual lo desarrolla tal y como le plazca y e ahí que se pueda juzgar un buen Fanfic

Todos los personajes pertenecen a SNK

"Rebirth" y Los personajes originales que aparecen allí pertenecen a Helsic

Cualquier comentario o pregunta, por favor diríjase a de marzo del 2003


	15. Chapter 14

La vida es cool a pesar de sus malditas ironías.

**Helsic aka Kensou no miko**

**"Rebirth"**

** Capítulo 14 **

**La semilla**

La puerta de acero plateado e impecable se abrió de repente sin emitir ningún sonido, solo los pasos de una persona se percibieron en la entrada. Un hombre de cabellos plateados y ojos intensamente azules que parecía haber salido de un clásico cuento de vampiros, su piel pálida, como si nunca hubiese sido expuesta a la luz del sol, le ordenó pasar. El recién llegado era un hombre de mediana edad, un poco delgado y con el uniforme que todos debían llevar dentro de NESTS. Se acercó a Igniz con cautela.

- Mi señor – dijo titubeante, como si los fríos ojos azules le intimidarán – tengo nuevas noticias del Kusanagi-san-

Igniz sonrió, en ese momento llevaba puesta una capa negra con encajes rojos y dorados, que cubría todo su cuerpo, le gustaba vestirse así, a veces parecía demasiado antiguo y otras demasiado sagrado. Quizás esta era la razón por la cual resultaba tan digno de ser el líder de aquella poderosa organización, un líder increíblemente bello.

- Dime lo que han descubierto – dijo con voz tranquila y ocultando su creciente emoción.

- Hemos dado con el paradero de Kyo Kusanagi –prosiguió el informante, que leía un documento que traía en sus manos – nuestros hombres le vieron acompañado de K' por las calles de Osaka –

Las cejas de Igniz se enarcaron levemente y cruzó las manos sobre su mentón, haciendo su expresión mas dubitativa.

- ¿Con K' dices? – replicó como si aún no pudiese creerlo, el Informante asintió inmediatamente y extendió a su señor un sobre de manila debidamente sellado. Igniz lo tomó despacio y sin dejar de mirar al informante.

- ¡Aquí están las fotos tomadas a los sujetos, señor! Puede comprobar por usted mismo que no son montajes – Como buen soldado entrenado, el informante permaneció de pie con la vista la frente, tratando de ignorar el temblor en sus piernas debido al nerviosismo.

- Puede retirarse – exclamó de repente Igniz y el Soldado salió de allí inmediatamente. Una vez solo en la sala, la capa se ondeó bajo sus pies cuando dio media vuelta, sus cabellos cayeron por unos instantes en su rostro y los apartó apático, su atención estaba concentrada en aquel sobre que contenía las mencionadas fotos. ¿Podría ser cierto? ¿Qué Kyo Kusanagi se hubiese aliado con K'? ¡era... simplemente imposible! K' había sido "creado" con el fin de copiar a Kusanagi y superarlo. Había una creciente rivalidad del moreno hacía el Kusanagi. Estaba seguro de que su orgullo no le permitiría, "Buscar ayuda" y menos a Kyo Kusanagi.

Abrió con desesperación el sobre café y tomó las fotos en sus manos, todo lo que había dicho el informante era cierto. En las fotos se podía apreciar a Kyo Kusanagi discretamente vestido de negro y con gafas del mismo color, saliendo de una cafetería con K'. En total habían 7 fotos, las detalló una a una escrupulosamente. Una mezcla de rabia y preocupación comenzó a invadir su cuerpo.

- ¡Shimatta! maldición- grito ásperamente mientras guardaba las fotos de nuevo en el sobre y se lo echaba al bolsillo.

Bajó por el ascensor subterráneo hasta lo mas profundo de la fortaleza. Una vez llegado allí, la puerta del ascensor se abrió y dejo ver un largo pasillo de hierro, caminó a través de él hasta llegar a otra puerta cerrada herméticamente. Se detuvo unos instantes y tomo airé mientras marcaba una secuencia de números en un pequeño panel al lado de la puerta, la ausencia de guardias le daba al lugar una soledad infinita. Pero era mejor así.

Una vez aceptada la contraseña, la puerta se abrió y dejo ver otra puerta, esta vez de una textura que parecía cristal liquido y que permitía ver el interior de la cámara borrosamente. Paso a través de ella y sintió un hormigueo recorrer su espina dorsal, ya estaba acostumbrado a ello. Esa especie de Cristal liquido, era una sustancia creada químicamente para soportar única y exclusivamente el ADN y la configuración molecular de Igniz, sin embargo, una vez dentro de la cámara, esta podía ser abierta con otra contraseña, para así dar paso a los diferentes colaboradores y científicos que ayudaban con el experimento.

Pero esta vez Igniz iba solo, no quería que nadie le hablara o preguntara nada, estaba sumamente irritado por las fotos que le habían llevado. Finalmente entró en la cámara. El lugar tenía una forma circular y en la mitad había una cápsula plateada con un vidrio en la parte superior que reflejaba lo que permanecía pacientemente dormido allí.

Igniz se acercó, paseó su mano por el vidrió como si estuviese acariciándolo y apreció sus ojos cerrados y los labios entre abiertos del joven que yacía allí acostado. Sonrió casi con ternura, como si de un padre sobre protector se tratase.

- Mi perfecta creación ya casi esta lista – dijo como si alguien mas pudiese escucharlo – Tú demostraras que eres superior a cualquiera de ellos, tú me traerás a Kyo Kusanagi de vuelta – continuó acariciando levemente con la palma de su mano – Tú me traerás el poder de la semilla –

- Entonces tú no sabías nada –exclamó pensativo, mirándolo a los ojos detenidamente.

- No, no sabía nada – respondió el otro cruzando las piernas y llevándose la mano derecha al mentón – Pero de no haber sido así... no te hubiese conocido –

K' frunció el ceño, no le gustaba la forma serpenteante en como la voz de Kyo salía de sus labios. Se sentía como la presa de un depredador. Sin embargo, la curiosidad y la excitación de haber encontrado a la persona que sabía controlar aquellas llamas que lo herían tanto, opacaba esa sensación intimidante que le producían aquellos ojos. Haber encontrado a Kyo Kusanagi, era como haber encontrado un conocimiento antiguo y mágico que resolvería todas sus dudas.

- Tienes razón – agregó al rato - ¿Pero que es este lugar? –

- Mi pequeña fortaleza, aquí no tengo por que preocuparme por nada ni por nadie – respondió con una sonrisa angelical que contrastó brutalmente con su mirada malevolente – Ansiaba compartir mi secreto con alguien –

- ¿Y porque yo? – preguntó K' intrigado. Le resultaba imposible de creer que Kyo Kusanagi estuviese confiando de esa forma en él. ¿No se suponía que tenía amigos? Por que no pensó en otra persona. Era muy extraño.

- Hace mucho tiempo que te he estado observando, K'. – dijo pausadamente – Fui testigo de la forma ardua y constante en la que me buscaste, nunca desististe en ningún momento, no como los otros, me buscaron por un tiempo y... luego cuando creyeron que había pasado mucho tiempo, me dejaron... me abandonaron! –

K' contuvo el aliento. Era cierto, le había buscado y no había dejado de hacerlo desde que tenía conciencia de que todo aquello había pasado. Sin embargo...

- Ellos te buscaron porque te amaban – musitó K' – Yo solo te busqué porque necesitaba saber la verdad – la sonrisa de Kyo no se borró del rostro en ningún momento. Se levanto lentamente y se acercó a K', lo suficiente como para que sus alientos se mezclaran.

- ¿Y acaso el que ama no necesita? – susurró siendo conciente de que casi rozaba los labios de K'. El moreno permaneció en silencio. Los ojos de Kyo le miraban tan profundamente que por unos momentos sintió que se perdería en ese abismo oscuro. Pero no calló en ese abismo, porque de nuevo Kyo se había retirado y se sentaba en el sillón donde inicialmente se hallaba al comenzar la conversación.

- Yo no te amo – se apresuró a decir K' con una sonrisa casi perversa, pero contrario a lo que esperaba, Kyo sonrió de nuevo. Sin darse cuenta K' empezaba a adorar esa sonrisa perfecta. – Solo necesito tú conocimiento –

- Esta bien – aceptó Kyo, con un fingido gesto de resignación - ¿Ahora...que querías saber de mí? –

- Cuéntamelo todo –

- "Todos los peleadores deberán pasar la semana del torneo dentro del mismo hotel SKalibur" – dijo en voz alta.

- ¡¿QUE?! – gritó el rubio - ¿Están locos o que? ¿leíste bien? –

- ¡Claro que leí bien Beni! – replicó Shingo haciendo un puchero – dice aquí que a partir de lunes, todos deberemos trasladarnos al hotel a las habitaciones asignadas –

- ¡Pero que mierda! – se quejó de nuevo Benimaru - ¿Es que son pendemos los organizadores? Acaso creen que todos los participantes de torneo somos "buenos amiguitos" – Shingo lo miró desconcertado. Beni tenía razón. Yagami estaría una semana ahí también.

- No creo que Iori se atreva a atacar a Kusanagi-san – reflexionó Shingo.

- No seas iluso Shingo , Yagami no tiene honor – se apresuró a decir Benimaru

- No me refería a eso – dijo en voz baja. El poder de Kyo había disminuido increíblemente. Lo había notado desde aquella vez en que llegó herido a la casa. Luego cuando entrenaron, notó los movimientos de Kyo lentos e inestables... y luego cuando había perdido el control de las llamas... Todo eso. Estaba seguro de que si Iori Yagami tenía a Kyo frente a él se daría cuenta de ello también. Yagami quería una pelea digna frente al último descendiente del clan Kusanagi, no deseaba matar a un pobre moribundo que ya no podía pelear.

- ¿Sucede algo Shingo? – la voz de Benimaru le interrumpió de repente.

- ¿Eh? No, no es nada... no es nada... – De repente se encontró limpiándose los ojos, para impedir que alguna lagrima traicionera saliera de ellos.

- ¿Y a propósito donde demonios esta Kyo? – agregó con un gesto de aburrimiento.

- Salió esta mañana... – respondió, procurando que su voz no le delatara. – No te preocupes... –

El humo flotó haciendo figuras extrañas hasta que se disolvió por completo, mientras Soren escuchaba a Kenichi hablar. Era tan placentero fumar en ese momento. Sentía que todas sus preocupaciones se disolvían con el humo.

- Y entonces el lunes todos deberán estar en el hotel – finalizó Kenichi y sus ojos grises se detuvieron en Soren.

- Excelente idea Ken... – agregó Soren – Obligarlos a todos a permanecer en el Hotel... eso nos dará muchísimas ventajas.

- Así es, ni siquiera Igniz y sus clones mediocres podrán excluirse de ello. Una regla es una regla y el que no la cumpla, simplemente será expulsado del torneo – Kenichi hizo un ademán con la mano, como de estar matando un mosquito.

Soren sonrió. Le encantaba Kenichi, siempre tenía ese rostro tan angelical y sin embargo era mas mordaz que cualquier experto asesino.

- Será muy interesante tener al Yagami y al Kusanagi durmiendo bajo el mismo techo... ¿Tú crees que podrían convivir? – agregó aspirando de nuevo el cigarrillo. Kenichi soltó de repente una sonora risita.

- Será como ver un "Reality Show" ¿No crees? –

Soren asintió uniéndose a la risita delicada y fresca de Kenichi. El lunes todo comenzaría, por fin El torneo de King of Fighters se llevaría a cabo, y con él, descubrirían el portador de la semilla y todo el poder que ella traería a quien la absorbiera. Era el momento en el que la historia daría un inesperado giro a favor de Soren y Kenichi.

**X X FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE X X**

** C o n t i n u a r a **

**Notas de Helsic:**

¡Bien, bien amigos! Hemos llegado al final de la primera parte de "Rebirth" espero q hasta este momento, la historia les halla gustado. Quiero aclarar q de ahora en adelante las entregas de esta historia serán un poquito retardadas. ¿La razón? Bueno, sucede que ya estoy de nuevo en la Universidad y no dispongo de mucho tiempo libre para escribir. Así q les ruego me tengan paciencia. Bueno ¿y q mas? Se q quedaron muchas cosas sin resolver! Pero bueno... eso ya lo veremos en la segunda parte hehe así q no dejen de leer! XD

Todos los personajes pertenecen a SNK

"Rebirth" y Los personajes originales que aparecen allí pertenecen a Helsic & Kim

Cualquier comentario o pregunta, por favor diríjase a de Mayo del 2003

¡Bien, bien amigos! Hemos llegado al final de la primera parte de "Rebirth" espero q hasta este momento, la historia les halla gustado. Quiero aclarar q de ahora en adelante las entregas de esta historia serán un poquito retardadas. ¿La razón? Bueno, sucede que ya estoy de nuevo en la Universidad y no dispongo de mucho tiempo libre para escribir. Así q les ruego me tengan paciencia. Bueno ¿y q mas? Se q quedaron muchas cosas sin resolver! Pero bueno... eso ya lo veremos en la segunda parte hehe así q no dejen de leer! XD

Todos los personajes pertenecen a SNK

"Rebirth" y Los personajes originales que aparecen allí pertenecen a Helsic

Cualquier comentario o pregunta, por favor diríjase a de mayo del 2003


	16. Chapter 15

El amor no se busca... Cuando menos piensas él te encuentra... aunque a veces... Se demora mucho ¿verdad? Entonces cometes estupideces en nombre de una falsa ilusión...

**Helsic aka Kensou no miko**

**"Rebirth"**

**Segunda parte Torneo**

** Capítulo 15**

**Como un Reality Show**

Recién habían llegado al hotel, Shingo estaba muy entusiasmado, en ese momento llevaba un buzo azul cuello de tortuga y de correas en las mangas, llevaba una enorme maleta del mismo color que tenía lagunas calcomanías pegadas, según Kyo alcanzó a divisar decían algo como "Pump it Up" y algunas flechas diagonales de diferentes colores. Nikaido Benimaru, traía una sugestiva ropa como era su costumbre y saludaba a los demás mostrándoles una preciosa sonrisa. Goro Que también estaba con ellos vestía de una manera muy elegante, algo que era muy inusual en él. Kyo llevaba un simple buzo gris y unos jeans negros. No tenía equipaje. ¿Qué equipaje podría tener si no tenía nada?. Nunca regresó a la Mansión Kusanagi luego de despertar en el hospital. Le pareció sumamente extraño que su familia y su clan no lo hubiesen buscado.

Pero Shingo le aclaró amablemente, que nadie sabía de su presencia allí, lo que le pareció aún mas extraño. ¿Por qué Shingo era el único que sabía?. Bueno, fuera por a razón que fuera, ya estaban ahí, en el hall del hotel y pronto todos se darían cuenta de que él había vuelto.

Justo como Kyo pensaba, en el Hall encontraron a Athena Asamiya y a Sie Kensou, la joven de cabellos violeta se acercó para saludar a Shingo y casi se cae de la impresión al ver a Kyo.

- ¿¡Kyo-san!? – chilló ella, Kensou se acercó tras de ella – ¡Haz regresado! - Athena pareció no poder contenerse y se tiro a los brazos de Kyo para abrazarlo, Kyo le devolvió el abrazo, la joven escondió su rostro en el pecho de Kyo y él pudo oler ese característico aroma de sus sedosos cabellos violeta. Kensou atrás, no pareció muy contento con la escena y se apresuró a separarlos disimuladamente.

- Que sorpresa verte de nuevo Kusanagi – exclamó tomando de la mano a Athena - ¿Dónde estuviste metido? – agregó sin muchos modales. Shingo frunció el ceño y Kensou pareció notar que no era muy prudente hablar de eso ahora.

- Ahh ahora el Psycho Soldier Team tiene a un nuevo integrante Kusanagi-san – se apresuró a decir Shingo. Mientras tomaba de la mano a un pequeño niño no mayor de 12 años que se había estado escondiendo tras Kensou todo el tiempo – él es Bao, hermano de Sie –

Bao, hizo una gran venia a Kyo, quien se sintió un poco incomodo, por lo que se apresuró a saludarlo mas formalmente.

- Ahh je je je mucho gusto, Kusanagi Kyo – dijo y el pequeño le sonrió

- Me han hablado mucho de usted Kusanagi-san, me han dicho que no es muy poderoso ni muy listo, pero que lucha bonito - dijo Bao sin dejar de sonreír, Kyo alzó una ceja y una pequeña gota bajo por la frente de todos mientras Kensou se ponía a silbar.

- No me digas – dijo Kyo mirando a Kensou con sorna.

- ¡Bueno! ¿No vamos a quedarnos aquí afuera verdad? ¡Entremos de una vez en el hotel! – exclamó Benimaru que había permanecido callado y muy entretenido con la escena.

Los amigos se dirigieron a la recepción del hotel, donde un joven de cabellos negros, piel pálida y ojos gristes les atendió con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Bienvenidos sean todos! Soy el encargado de asignarles sus habitaciones – el joven no era muy alto, pero si muy delgado, su cuerpo parecía demasiado frágil, como si pudiese romperse en cualquier momento y su rostro, demasiado Angelical. Parecía un muñeco de porcelana vestido de etiqueta. - ¿Me permiten sus nombres? –

- Athena Asamiya – dijo la hermosa niña, y el encargado miró en una larga lista que tenía en su mano.

- Ahh si, la poderosa y hermosa luchadora del Psycho Solider Team – exclamó el hermoso joven, Athena se sonrojó – bien, tu habitación es la 230, es una habitación múltiple, el señor Gensai, el señor Kensou y el pequeño Bao la compartirán contigo –

Otro chico llegó en ese momento y les indicó el ascensor para ir a la habitación, Athena, Bao y Chin se despidieron alegremente de los demás y Kensou solo le sacó la lengua a Kyo.

- ¿Y bien, cual es el siguiente? – Dijo el precioso muchacho y Benimaru que desde hace rato lo desnudaba con la mirada se acercó a él.

- Mi nombre es Benimaru Nikaido ¿y el Tuyo? – el joven sonrió e ignorando la pregunta de Benimaru, buscó en la lista.

- Él señor Nikaido, del Hero Team ¿verdad? – corroboró el joven – A usted le corresponde la habitación 404 junto con su equipo –

- Eres muy amable ¿Cuándo podemos hablar mas tranquilamente? – agregó Benimaru recostándose en la barra de la recepción y acercando su rostro al del joven, el rubio lo miró coquetamente mientras los demás sudaban una gotita.

- ¡Hey Beni! ¡Ya tendrás tiempo para eso! vayámonos ya a la habitación – Shingo asintió, mientras se dirigía con Goro al ascensor.

- ¡Discúlpeme señor Kusanagi! – gritó el joven encargado, Kyo se giró de medio lado – ¿No va a preguntar por su habitación? – Shingo mitró a Kyo confundido.

- Kusanagi-san esta en nuestro equipo – dijo Yabuki aclarando el mal entendido.

- Me temo que no – agregó el joven y una sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en sus rozados labios, Kyo se acercó con interés a la lista de quipos que tenía el muchacho – Aquí esta muy claro que usted pertenece al "Bad Blood Team" – y el Joven le mostró el equipo, con el sello de aprobación de torneo.

- ¡Pe...pero esto tiene que ser un error! – chilló Shingo al leer claramente los nombres de los integrantes de ese equipo: "Kusanagi Kyo" "Mature" "Vice" y "Yagami Iori" - ¿No es así Kusanagi-san? –

Kyo recordó de repente que había prometido formar equipo con Vice y Mature en la ocasión en la que se habían visto hacía un par de meses, se le había olvidado por completo, sin embargo... !¡no con Iori!!. Tragó salvia, sin duda ellas lo habrían unido al equipo. ¿Y que tenía Yagami que ver en todo eso?.

- Su habitación es la 502, aquí esta la llave – dijo el muchacho, entregándole una llave plateada a Kyo. Este la recibió aun ensimismado y la guardó en el bolsillo. – Gracias por preferir nuestro hotel – terminó el muchacho de rostro de porcelana y se fue.

Kyo se giró hacia sus compañeros que lo miraban atentamente como esperando una merecida explicación, Kyo se encogió de hombros y sin decirles nada caminó hacia los ascensores.

Kyo acompañó a Shingo, Benimaru y a Goro a su habitación, ellos aún seguían muy intrigados y Benimaru lo bombardeaba incansablemente con preguntas. "¿Qué demonios significa esto?" "¿te haz vuelto loco?" "¿Oye en serio piensas ir con ellos?" , el silencio de Kyo y su repentino rostro sombrío respondieron sin palabras a las preguntas de Benimaru.

Kyo se alejó de ellos y se dirigió para su habitación sin muchos ánimos. No confiaba para nada en el hecho de que Mature y Vice hubiesen metido a Iori en el equipo, eso le sonaba a "trampa" y realmente en esos momentos no estaba para ese tipo de jueguitos. Después de subir por las escaleras, llegó a la habitación correspondiente, sacó las llaves y abrió.

No había nadie.

Entonces se recostó cruzó la pequeña salita y se acostó en una cama al de sabanas blancas al final de la habitación.

Muchas cosas habían pasado desde entonces, pensaba mientras descansaba recostado sobre la blanda cama del hotel. La brisa fresca entraba libremente por la ventana abierta y le acariciaba el rostro. Había deseado ese momento de calma desde hacía mucho rato. Aunque, bueno, no podía quejarse, su estancia en casa de Shingo fue muy agradable, le divertía mucho ver la ingenua forma en como su alumno resolvía los problemas, había aprendido a disfrutar de su sonrisa sincera y su mirada cariñosa. Había aprendido a quererlo...

Ante este pensamiento se sobresaltó un poco, frunció el ceño, luego se repitió a si mismo que sólo era "eso" un simple cariño de amistad... ¿verdad?. Como el que sentía hacia Benimaru, Ahh... Beni, ese era otro caso aparte, el rubio era como esa parte de él, que jamás saldría a flote, ese "Kyo" perverso que se escondía tras el dulce Kyo que todos conocían. Al lado de Beni, podía dejarse llevar por sus necesidades mas bajas, por sus instintos animales, si así podía llamarse.

Recordaba, como si fuera ayer como si no hubiesen pasado dos largos años cuando solía salir con él y visitar antros hasta que amaneciera. Al lado de Beni, Kyo se daba cuenta de que él realmente no había vivido nada, que no disfrutaba su juventud. Ese ere Benimaru, tan atrevido, tan oportuno y desvergonzado. Como aquella vez que intentó besarlo...

Sonrió de nuevo. Ese Benimaru... de repente pareció recordar que aquella vez sólo había sido un juego, fruto del nivel de alcohol consumido en la noche, pero aquella vez, en el apartamento de Shingo, cuando le abrazó por la espalda...

Recordó con claridad y las escenas pasaron frente a sus ojos como una película de estreno, recordó su rostro sonrojado y angelical, luego las palabras...

_" Usted cree, que si no... que si no me interesara en lo mas mínimo... ¿me preocuparía en seguir a su lado? "_

Meneó la cabeza fuertemente y se giró hacía un lado de la cama.

_" No es por su fuego Kusanagi-san... es por usted "_

La sensación de los labios carnosos de su alumno en los suyos, llegó a él de golpe y se sobresaltó. ¿Porque de repente estaba sintiendo ganas de besarlo de nuevo? ¿Por qué sentía que el cariño que ahora sentía por Shingo no era igual que con Benimaru? ¿Porque? ¿PORQUE?!

¡Y ahora esto! Se sentó en el borde de la cama empuñando sus manos con rabia, ¡porque todo tenía que juntarse cuando él menos lo esperaba!. No quería pensar en nada, ni en nadie. No quería depender de nadie, ni tampoco involucrar en sus problemas las personas que apreciaba. Sabía que el problema con NESTS no era nada simple y sabía que podría ser peligroso.

Entonces decidió salir del encierro de su habitación y caminar un poco, no era muy temprano de la noche, pero tampoco muy tarde, quizás le haría bien caminar un poco para despejar su mente. Caminó por los pasillos del enorme hotel, le recordaba lejanamente a la mansión Kusanagi, la cual, en el tiempo en que vivió allí, nunca conoció completamente.

Tras caminar por mas de quince minutos se encontró con una habitación que se encontraba abierta de par en par, ya eran casi las diez de la noche, el corredor estaba oscuro y fúnebre, así que haciendo caso omiso a su razón y dejándose llevar por la curiosidad, se asomó en la habitación. Se sorprendió demasiado al ver el increíble desorden que había ahí. Parecía que no hubiesen limpiado en toda una eternidad, lo que sin duda le pareció muy extraño. ¿Un hotel 5 estrellas que no asea bien sus habitaciones?. Entrecerró los ojos y entre la penumbra, pudo notar que el desorden allí causado no era por simple descuido.

Habían objetos quemados y rotos.

"¿Fuego?" pensó intrigado y entró en la habitación sin importarle que alguien pudiese verlo. Caminó por la pequeña sala, en donde habían algunos papeles y cosas rotas regadas en el suelo, caminó un poco mas examinando todo minuciosamente y llegó hasta una habitación muy similar a la suya. Las sabanas de la cama estaban revueltas y había sangre manchando la alfombra de color crema, también habían enormes gotas sobre la cama. Se acercó rozó con sus manos la sangre, se encontraba seca y ennegrecida.

De repente escuchó un portazo y pasos acercándose. Se giró nervioso, y se sintió como un niño a quien la madre sorprende sacando galletas de la nevera sin permiso. Sus ojos marrón presenciaron con total estupefacción como un pelirrojo, alto, de estilizada masculinidad se encontraba frente a la entrada de la habitación.

- Ya...Yagami – exclamó casi sin pensarlo, Iori pareció igual de sorprendido que él.

¿Qué demonios hacía Kyo en su habitación?. Iori recordó que había dejado la puerta abierta, sin embargo, Kyo era la última persona a quien esperó encontrar. ¿Había venido a buscarlo? Miró tras de Kyo, las sabanas revueltas y la sangre. Seguramente Kyo ya la había visto. La verdad era que él no quería que el Kusanagi se enterara de que últimamente convulsionaba y mucha sangre brotaba de sus labios y nariz sin control alguno. No entendía el porque y Chizuru tampoco le dio una explicación.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Que yo recuerde, no te he invitado a pasar – dijo finalmente con altivez. Kyo lo miró de arriba abajo, notó su camisa blanca manchada por sangre también en los puños. Kyo no supo que responder. Solo había entrado por curiosidad. ¿Verdad?

- Pasaba por aquí – respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Iori frunció el ceño y con su mano derecha atrapó el cuello de Kyo como si fuese una garra. Él Kusanagi se debatió, pero lo único que logró fue perder el equilibrio y caer pesadamente sobre la alfombra, con Yagami sobre él. Iori sonrió con malevolencia.

- La otra vez, huiste como un cobarde de mi, ¿Lo recuerdas? – susurró sin dejar de mirar a Kyo – Esta vez es diferente, he entrado a este torneo para matarte y esta vez no podrás huir – Kyo frunció el ceño, ante la presión de Yagami sobre sus hombros.

- Sólo piensas en eso – respondió Kyo con desgano – Han pasado dos años y no haz cambiado nada...-

- Ha pasado toda una vida Kusanagi... ¿No lo haz comprendido? – Iori se acercó mas al rostro de Kyo, sus ojos magenta se encontraron con los marrones de Kyo – Vivo por esto – El pelirrojo ordenó a sus llamas aparecer y Kyo vio como las púrpuras y peligrosas llamas surgían de sus manos, sintió la cálida caricia de ellas en su piel desnuda.

- ¡Yo también vivo por esto! ¡Tú eres él que no entiende nada! – gritó Kyo enojado, ¿Acaso no era por culpa de su actual debilidad por la cual se sentía así? Era por culpa de ese maldito fuego que corría por sus venas, que ahora que sentía que no podía controlarlo que sufría, que sentía ese miedo absurdo por lo desconocido. Pero Yagami, no entendía eso, él solo quería pelear, demostrar que su clan era el mejor – Sólo te importa matarme ¿verdad? Pero no te importa bajo que condiciones hacerlo -

Iori pareció sorprenderse ante las palabras de Kyo. ¿A que se refería? ¿Acaso no era evidente que siempre había querido matarlo? No entendía porque ahora Kyo se quejaba por ello, si nunca lo había hecho en mas de 5 años de continuas peleas, no entendía porque ahora el Kusanagi no quería luchar, si nunca antes se había negado a un reto. No pudo responder nada en ese momento, pero se dio cuenta de que no quería enfrentar a un Kyo que había perdido el deseo de luchar.

- Si me enfrento a ti – continuó Kyo – Me aseguraré de ofrecerte una pelea digna - Iori notó un leve rubor en las mejillas del Kusanagi. ¿A que se refería con eso?

- Siempre has sido digno rival ¿Por qué lo dudas ahora? – Preguntó el pelirrojo, con Kyo aún bajo su cuerpo. Era extraño, nunca antes habían hablado en vez de luchar. De repente Kyo se quedó mirándole a los ojos. ¿Por qué le decía eso a Yagami? ¿Porque le decía que no quería luchar contra él hasta no recuperar de nuevo su "fuego"? No lo sabía. Pero era algo que sentía desde lo mas profundo de su alma, no quería defraudar a Yagami .

- Estuve ausente mucho tiempo Yagami, hay cosas que debo solucionar primero – respondió retomando su enojo.

- ¿NESTS? – susurró Yagami con furia contenida. Kyo lo miró sorprendido. ¿Acaso sabía algo?

- ¿Qué demonios sabes tú de eso? No tuviste algo que ver ¿verdad? – gritó Kyo, volviendo a forcejear, logró empujar a Iori hacia atrás para ponerse de pie torpemente.

- Siempre piensas lo peor de mi – musitó el pelirrojo sonriendo con melancolía. Era increíble como decía eso luego de que había sido él quien lo sacara de NESTS... por supuesto, Kyo no lo sabía, pero eso no evito que Iori se sintiera ofendido – Malagradecido – terminó de decir gruñendo.

- ¿Eh? A que te refieres – increpó Kyo, Yagami bajó el rostro y los mechones de cabello cayeron sobre su rostro.

- ¿Ya terminó tu visita? – dijo sin alzar la vista – Puedes cargarte a NESTS si es lo que tanto quieres, no me importa, parece que es lo único que te importa a ti , pero no creas que te desharás de mi, te estaré siguiendo los pasos como siempre –

Kyo salió de la habitación y cruzó la sala desordenada sin decir ninguna palabra, hasta que se detuvo en la puerta y sin mirar atrás susurró.

- Eso espero –

Luego se alejó por el pasillo vació del hotel. Mientras caminaba, Kyo pensaba intrigado , ¿Por qué Iori tenia otra habitación si pertenecía al mismo equipo que él? Sonrió, Quizás ni siquiera lo sabia. Kyo regreso a su cuarto, pensaba en lo ocurrido, las palabras de Yagami habían sido muy extrañas, tenía la impresión de que el pelirrojo le ocultaba algo. Cuando llegó frente a la puerta, se sorprendió una vez mas, ver los nombres inscritos de Mature y Vice dentro de su equipo. Las jóvenes descendientes de Orochi, había cumplido lo prometido, se habían inscrito al torneo con él. No era de extrañarse que sus amigos hubieran tenido esa reacción al enterarse.

- ¿Y como te fue? – dijo una vos aperezada.

- ¡Genial! De no ser por ese maldito Nikaido...- respondió el chico de cabellos negros y de rostro de porcelana Suiza, Soren sonrió mientras dejaba ir el humo de sus labios.

-¿Y que te hizo Kenichii? – preguntó muy interesado al ver como las pálidas mejillas de Kenichi adquirían un leve color Rosado.

- ¡No tiene importancia! – se apresuró a decir – ahh hubieras visto la cara que pusieron todos cuando le dije al Kusanagi cual era su equipo, ¡fue sumamente divertido! –

- Lo divertido realmente será ver como conviven durante las tres semanas que dura el torneo juntos – agregó aspirando de nuevo el cigarrillo.

- Si – suspiro Kenichi – pero es una lastima que Yagami halla exigido una habitación aparte para él sólo... Ya no será tan divertido –

- Ahh no te preocupes por eso – respondió el otro sonriéndole y pasándole una mano por el sedoso cabello negro – Yo me encargaré de que terminé en la habitación junto al resto del equipo –

- Ojala no se maten... – increpó Kenichi con una falsa tristeza, Soren rió con ganas.

- No se matarán, les conviene estar juntos y a nosotros también, así serán mas fuertes y todo será mucho mas divertido – Kenichi solo una leve risita, todo marchaba perfectamente. La verdad era que no habían previsto la aparición de Mature y Vice, sin embargo, había sido una oportunidad muy bien aprovechada. – Ahh por cierto Kenichi – agregó Soren sin dejar se sonreír – te vez súper tierno de etiqueta, con razón que Benimaru se interesó en ti -

Kenichi se sonrojó aún mas mientras buscaba algo con que golpear a Soren, que no podía parar de reír.

** C o n t i n u a r a **

**Notas de Helsic:**

Ahh por fin, vuelvo a escribir y todo es gracias a los tomos de la KOF Zillion que leí hace poco xD me dejó inspirada hehe. Bueno, la verdad es q no me gustan los "Reality Shows" pero... ¿Quién no se vería un Reality si fuera con los peonajes de KOF? o.O Y AÚN MAS! SI FUESE YAOI!! XD ohohoho...

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a SNK **"Rebirth" y Los personajes originales que aparecen allí pertenecen a Helsic & KimCualquier comentario o pregunta, por favor diríjase a de julio del 2003


	17. Chapter 17

Después de aquellos besos, se alejó, fue como el viento, vino y se fue. Un instante en mi vida en el que creí ser feliz. Un sonrisa y de nuevo caería en sus brazos. Ohh… sigo ciento el mismo niño iluso de siempre.  
**Helsic aka Kensou no miko**

**"Rebirth"  
Segunda parte Torneo  
Capítulo 16  
Que empiece la función**

_Abrió los ojos, el fuego crepitaba sobre su cabeza, pero no era su fuego, su fuego no le hubiese herido y este lo quemaba. Cerró los ojos y escuchó las explosiones, el humo inundó sus pulmones súbitamente ahogándolo. ¿Dónde mierda estaba ahora? De nuevo el ruido de miles de voces gritando, agonizaba, suplicaban por su vida. Un momento… Era su propia voz la que se escuchaba por todas partes, pero no era él quien estaba gritando. _

_- ¡KYO! - otro rugido, pero esta vez… era Yagami. Lo llamaba. ¿Dónde estas Yagami? ¿Qué es eso?._

_La fuerza no regresaba a su cuerpo, no podía tan siguiera mover la cabeza, pero ¡Tenía que hacer algo! No podía quedarse con esa angustia, con ese dolor. ¡Tenia que saber que sucedía ahí de una maldita vez! _

_- Ya…gami – intentó decir, pero sólo un murmullo ahogado salió de sus labios. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que retumbaba en su cabeza como un enorme tambor._

_"Dijiste que siempre estarías siguiendo mis pasos… Yagami ¿Dónde estas ahora?"_

_Lagrimas. Lagrimas que comenzaron a salir de sus ojos entreabiertos. Todo se tornaba rojo de repente, todo era borroso, confuso…_

_- Kyo… - su voz estaba mas cerca_

_"¿Estas aquí Yagami?" de repente una sensación de tranquilidad y las imágenes de agujas entrando en su cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer._

_- Siempre estoy salvándote el maldito trasero… - _

_"Gracias Yagami…" _

Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró recostado en una blanca y suave cama. Otra vez ese maldito sueño. Kyo despertó por completo y se percató de sus ojos húmedos. ¿Había llorado durante la noche? Refunfuñó restregándose los ojos con las manos. "Que sueño tan extraño" pensó bostezando "Y lo peor es que ha sido varias veces y siempre esta Yagami" la palabra "Yagami" siempre le producía cierta inquietud y malestar, por lo que su puño terminó contra las sábanas.

- Maldito… - exclamó para si mismo y se levantó de la cama. Dormía únicamente con una sudadera holgada y tenía el cabello tan desordenado, que un espantapájaros sería más atractivo que él en ese momento. Sin contar las enormes ojeras. Esa noche no había dormido bien, ese maldito sueño y esa imperturbable calma en la habitación lo ponían nervioso.

Salió de la habitación hacía el baño, un buen baño sin duda le haría pensar ideas claras, entonces entró sin reparos y fue cuando se percató de que había alguien mas en la ducha. Se quedó helado por unos minutos que parecieron eternos. ¿Quién demonios estaba ahí? Fue demasiado rápido como para que reaccionara y la puerta de la ducha se abrió.

Kyo contuvo la respiración al ver salir unos redondos pechos de mujer erguidos por el frío, unas caderas anchas y el pequeño sexo escondiéndose entre las piernas. Luego vio su rostro y unos ojos negros que lo miraban tan estupefactos como el.

- ¿Vi… Vice? – balbuceó tratando de no desviar su mirada hacia su cuerpo desnudo. La chica tenía una toalla en la mano y ni siquiera había comenzado a secarse.

- Ahh.. Kusanagi – dijo ella sin mucha importancia – Podría permitirme unos minutos mientras me pongo algo mas adecuado? -

Kyo asintió y salió del baño ruborizado hasta las orejas. Sus pensamientos volando descontrolados a escenas eróticas prohibidas y su 'humanidad' demostrando el resultado de esos pensamientos. Unos minutos mas tarde, Vice salió envuelta en una toalla. Sus pechos sobresaliendo sobre esta y sus tersos muslos al descubierto.

- Siento mucho lo ocurrido – exclamó Kyo sin saber si mirarla o no. Ella sonrió ante el adorable rostro sonrojado.

- Que curioso Kusanagi… hubiese esperado otra reacción en ti – el tono con que lo dijo fue irónico, sin embargo el no se sintió ofendido – Pero no te preocupes, no eres el único que me ve desnuda – se llevó una mano a los labios al percatarse del miembro excitado bajo su sudadera holgada – Y no eres el primero al que le pasa esto -

Kyo deseó ser avestruz para esconder su cabeza en la tierra y evitar la mirada penetrante de Vice. Y fue entonces cuando una preciosa rubia de elegante figura salió de la cocina. Vestía sólo un largo camisón verde oliva y un delantal blanco ceñido a su diminuta cintura.

- Vice, el desayuno esta… ¿Kusanagi? – dijo ella percatándose del muchacho.

- ¡Ma.. Mature! – exclamó el sorprendiéndose de nuevo – ¿Como estas? -

- Que estas haciendo Vice! – Chilló Mature olvidándose de Kyo – ¡exhibiéndote de esa forma frente a Kusanagi! – Kyo trago saliva aún mas intimidado, la escena estaba totalmente salida de lugar, ellas dos eran dos expertas asesinas y de repente estaban actuando dentro de una escena casi cotidiana. Y él, todo un joven líder del Clan Kusanagi intimidado y sonrojado por haber visto una mujer desnuda.

- ¿Por qué estas cocinando? – Preguntó Vice, haciendo caso omiso a los reclamos de la rubia – Esto es un hotel cinco estrellas, podemos ordenar el desayuno a la habitación -

La rubia la miró indignada, al parecer se había ofendido profundamente por el comentario de la morena, Kyo no sabía que hacer, le parecía que estaba en medio de un problema que no le concernía.

- Eh.. yo voy a salir – interrumpió cojiendo un poco de confianza en si mismo. Pero Vice le cojió del brazo fuertemente.

- ¡Oh! no lo creo… no vas a rechazar el delicioso desayuno de Mature – dijo con una extraña sonrisa.

No tuvo más remedio que quedarse.

- ¡Vamos Shingo que me muero de hambre! – grito Benimaru desde la puerta de la habitación del Japan Team. Shingo se encontraba sentado en la cama colocándose las medias, acaba de salir del baño, su cabello aún destilaba agua y le mojaba un poco la espalda. Pensativo miraba la alfombra y recordaba a Kyo. Maldita sea, pensaba ¿Realmente estará bien al lado de esos?

- ¡SHINGOOOOO! – Gritó a todo pulmón el rubio – ¡Soy un joven activo y necesito energías! – Shingo sonrió y se apresuró a salir de la habitación.

En ese momento una enorme masa de piel salió del baño, era Goro, con cara de pocos amigos, se acercó caminando despacio hacía los jóvenes que ya se encontraban en la puerta de la habitación. Estaba vestido simplemente con un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca.

- ¿Que vamos a hacer? – dijo con cierta molestia.

- Desayunar Daimon-san son las nueve de la mañana – respondió Shingo un poco intimidado. Benimaru lo miró seriamente.

- Te refieres al equipo ¿ne? – indagó Benimaru, Goro frunció mas el ceño. Shingo bajó el rostro.

- Sin Kyo, estamos incompletos, esta versión del KOF solo admite equipos de cuatro luchadores – exclamó Goro con cierta preocupación – Desde 1997 deje de luchar en el KOF porque quise olvidar todo lo referido a ese maldito de Orochi, pero ahora que me enteré que Kyo regresó de su ausencia me entraron de nuevo esas ganas de participar y luchar al lado de él, sin embargo me encuentro con que el torneo tiene nuevas reglas y que Kyo no participa con nosotros –

- ¡Con este maldito sistema de Strikers que se inventaron hace dos años! – Refunfuñó Benimaru – A este paso conseguiremos que nos descalifiquen –

- Kusanagi-san volverá con nosotros – dijo Shingo de repente – Estoy seguro de que todo es un mal entendido –

Nadie dijo nada mas mientras bajaban las escaleras hacía el restaurante del hotel. La verdad era que aunque a todos les parecía muy extraño que Kyo se hubiese unido a un equipo como ese, confiaban en que su amigo no les abandonaría en el último momento. Todos tenían diferentes expectativas respecto al torneo, sin embargo algo tenían en común y era que habían entrado a participar porque Kyo estaba de vuelta. Querían sentir que todo era como en los viejos tiempos.

El restaurante estaba abarrotado de participantes del KOF. Algunos viejos conocidos y otros no tanto. Al entrar vieron a Terry sentado con su hermano y Joe en una mesa que habían juntado con la mesa donde se hallaban Blue Mary y Mai. Les saludaron animadamente, también vieron a los integrantes de Ikari Team al fondo del lugar y Ralf parecía muy borracho. Era bonito ver de nuevo a todas esas personas que tanto apreciaban y era aun mas agradable saber que a pesar de las peleas que habían tenido que desarrollar en el pasado la amistad aún prevalecía.

Una hermosa muchachita de cabellos castaños se acercó corriendo y se le tiró a los brazos a un Shingo que quedó estupefacto por la sorpresa. La niña se recostó en su pecho y le sonrió mientras exclamaba con júbilo y notable alegría.

- ¡Shingo! ¡Que rico volver a verte! Baka… hace mucho rato que no te dejabas ver ¿Por qué no me llamaste? Pensé que te habías ido – chilló Yuri emocionada.

- ¡Ah! lo siento Sakasaki-chan – gimoteó Shingo abrazándola con fuerza – Pero estuve ocupado con los exámenes de la Universidad – Naturalmente no le contaría que había estado todo ese tiempo con Kyo.

- Hola Yuri-chan – exclamó Benimaru tras Shingo, le tomó una mano y la hizo dar una vuelta como si de tratase de un Ballet – ¡Wow! Pero que preciosa señorita en la que te has convertido –

- Muahaha ¿creíste que me quedaría como una cría? – respondió ella llevándose las manos al a cintura como si estuviese modelando.

- Ummm Robert tiene buena mano ¿ne? – Yuri sólo hizo un puchero de disgusto y se sonrojo.

- ¡Hey! ¡Come on Everybody! (vengan todos) Juntemos todas estas mesas – grito Terry con una cerveza en la mano, Shingo sudó una gota pensando en que era demasiado temprano para beber. Pero mas se demoró él en pensar eso, que Ralf y Clark en salir quien sabe de donde con la mesa al hombro y ponerla junto a la de Terry. Y al cabo de 10 minutos las mesas donde se sentaban los viejos equipos que habían participado en los torneos antes de Nests estaban juntas con sus integrantes.

Hasta Kim que era un poco callado estaba tomándose una cerveza mientras conversaba animadamente con Goro y Heidern. Choi y Chang parecían muy entretenidos sirviéndose un poco mas de chocolate y galletas y hablando con Ching, Kensou y Athena. Joe se reía a todo volumen con los chistes de Ryo y king servía los tragos como si de su bar se tratase.

Era muy lindo verlos a todos reunidos, ver que la amistad continuaba a pesar de los torneos, pero a Shingo le hacía falta su maestro. Se sentía a gusto sentado ahí con todos, sin embargo, le dolía no tener a Kusanagi-san a su lado para compartir esa felicidad.

En ese momento la atención se desvió hacia la entrada del restaurante, Shingo notó como la mayoría quedaba en silencio y sólo se escuchaba a Joe diciendo:

- ¡Si a mi siempre me calló mal ese Yagami por ordinario! – Todos lo miraron feo y Joe calló en cuenta de que habló demás cuando en ese justo momento Iori Yagami cruzaba la puerta del restaurante del Hotel. Todos sudaron una gota y King ya estaba alzando la mano para saludar a Iori e invitarlo a sentarse con ellos, cuando vieron que tras de él entraban Vice y Mature.

Todos contuvieron las respiración infinitamente sorprendidos, las dos mujeres caminaron tras de Iori ignorando las miradas sorpresa y desconcierto.

- ¿Que no estaban muertas? – dijo Joe a Ryo y todos lo chistaron para que se callara. Las dos mujeres bajaron la pequeña escalinata de la entrada del restaurante, llevaban pantalones de pana negros y ajustados a sus cinturas, blusas de ceda blanca, Mature con un elegante escote en el cuello y espalda y Vice con un gran escote en sus pechos. Yagami vestía un simple pantalón oscuro y una camisa de botones negra abierta en el pecho como siempre acostumbraba llevar y su cabello cayendo de medio lado.

Y en ese momento cruzó la puerta nadas mas y nada menos que Kyo. El que supuestamente creían desaparecido y hasta muerto. Caminó tras Vice, con la cabeza gacha, las manos en los bolsillos de su Jean azul oscuro y un buzo cuello de tortuga gris. Su cabello caía como siempre, a los costados de su bonito rostro y unos zapatos deportivos blancos.

- ¿Kyo? – Exclamó Terry con la cerveza a medio camino en su mano – ¡No puede ser! –

Kyo giró su rostro y vio a todos los participantes ahí reunidos, a todos sus compañeros de siempre, con quienes había soportado tantas penurias y a quienes guardaba tanto aprecio. Y no supo que hacer. Debía sentarse al lado de sus amigos y seguramente le bombardearían con miles de preguntas que él nunca podría responder, le preguntarían por su ausencia, querrían saber donde estuvo y como regresó.

Pero Kyo no quería hablar de esas cosas. Esos sueños extraños que tenía le perturbaban y no entendía su significado, no quería que todos pensaran que ahora estaba débil, que estaba perdido, que no sabía nada acerca del lapso en el que estuvo perdió. Además sentía una extraña rabia crecer en su interior. Era como si ellos fueran los culpables de todo por no haberse preocupado más.

Despertar en el hospital aquella vez y sólo ver a Shingo a su lado, le había hecho pensar en que estaba solo. Que ellos realmente nunca se preocuparon su suerte.

Nadie pareció haberse interesado por si el estaba vivo o muerto, Ni siquiera su novia Yuki la que había amado intensamente había confiado en que él regresarían, simplemente su papel había sido remplazado por el de nuevos participantes que habían llegado al torneo. Realmente sólo Shingo había continuado siempre ahí, esperándolo.

No supo si fue por miedo o por rabia, pero se encontró ignorando el saludo de Terry Bogard y dirigiéndose a una apartada mesa al lado de Mature, Vice y Yagami. Para total asombro de absolutamente todos. Inclusive Shingo y Benimaru que ya sabían de ante mano en que equipo se encontraba. Kyo caminó despacio deseando no tener oídos para no escuchar los murmullos de sus viejos amigos acerca de su comportamiento. Pensaba que seguramente debía verse muy extraño con esa compañía.

Finalmente se sentaron en una alejada mesa del restaurante al lado de un enorme ventanal. Iori encendió un cigarrillo arrugado que sacó de su bolsillo, miraba Kyo fijamente haciendo que este último se inquietara. Las dos mujeres se sentaron a ambos lados de la mesa entre cada uno de ellos. (Quizás pensaban que podrían evitar alguna riña o fue simple coincidencia)

- Bien… ¿y de quien fue la maldita idea? – preguntó el pelirrojo aspirando el humo del cigarrillo. Kyo desvió la mirada hacia las hermosas mujeres esperando que hablaran.

- De Kusanagi – respondió con calma Mature.

- ¿QUE? – Gritó Kyo – ¿Que demonios dices? Fueron us… -

- Encontramos a Kusanagi vuelto mierda en una calle, nos suplicó ayuda – interrumpió Vice – Tú sabes Yagami, todo este asunto con NESTS lo debe tener tan asustado – la voz de Vice sonó sumamente irónica. Iori sonrió pero no fue una sonrisa de burla, miro a Kyo de nuevo disfrutando de su indignación.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! – Exclamó Kyo con los nervios de punta – ¡No acepte esta entupida unión de mierda para que me vengan a humillar de esta forma! – Kyo se levanto de la mesa, Yagami lo siguió con la mirada.

- ¿humillarte? ¿Quién esta humillándote? Siéntate no seas grosero – se burló Vice de nuevo

- Vamos Kusanagi, obedece a la mujer – dijo Iori sin dejar de sonreír malévolamente. A Kyo esa palabra 'obedece' no le hizo ninguna gracia.

- ¡Yo no obedezco a nadie Yagami! – la ira de Kyo alcanzaba ahora limites impensables por el hombre. ¿A que diablos estaban jugando todos?

- Ya basta… - habló por fin la rubia - Siéntate mocoso y deja de quejarte, esto es de verdad serio – Kyo la miró con odio, se empezaba a sentir de nuevo como aquel muchachito que fue en la secundaria cuando ni Orochi ni Nests hacían parte todavía de sus preocupaciones.

- Habla de una maldita vez – gruñó Kyo volviéndose a sentar.

- ¿Habéis visto como se ha puesto Kusanagi? – Dijo Robert tomando un sorbo de su vino

- ¡Es increíble jamás espere algo así de él! – agregó Mai con un rostro lleno de desilusión.

- Llevan mucho rato hablando ahí los cuatro, me muero de curiosidad por saber… - Exclamó Joe

Shingo se levantó de la mesa dejando la mitad del desayuno, estaba harto de escuchar los comentarios de todos, deseaba estar sólo, suficiente era para él saber que su Kusanagi-san había pasado la noche en la misma habitación que esos maniáticos como para tener que aguantarse que todos desconfiaran de él.

- ¡Esto es el colmo! – se escuchó otra voz, era Blue Mary – ¡Desaparece sin dejar rasto de buenas a primeras, nos preocupa a todos, como mínimo debería dar una explicación! –

- Kusanagi-san no tiene porque dar explicaciones a nadie – explotó Shingo. - ¿Por qué no lo dejan en paz? –

- ¡Pero que te pasa Yabuki! – gritó Robert levantándose del asiento también – Primero: no le grites a la señorita y segundo: Deja de defenderlo, acepta que lo que acaba de hacer es imperdonable! –

- Pero… -

- Robert tiene razón Shingo-kun – habló Benimaru – Kyo no debió comportarse así, sobre todo con personas que lo aprecian como nosotros - Shingo no podía creerlo, hasta el propio Benimaru se había unido a las criticas ¿es que nadie confiaba en él?. - Ya no tengo apetito, piensen lo que quieran – Yabuki se alejó de la mesa sin mirar atrás dejándolos a todos aún mas desconcertados y entregados al chisme. Antes de salir del restaurante, le hecho una última mirada a la mesa donde estaba Kyo, vio que Yagami se levantaba del asiento y se recostaba en el ventanal, observo el rostro preocupado de su Kusanagi-san y a las dos mujeres diciéndole algo. Luego sintió la mirada de Iori en su cuerpo y se encontró con sus ojos. Yagami le hizo un ligero gesto con la cabeza a Shingo, quien lo interpreto como 'No te metas en lo que no te incumbe'.

Y Shingo salió del lugar.

** C o n t i n u a r a **

**Notas del autor:** POR AMOR A DIOX! Casi medio año sin escribir! ahh gomen!!! Pero la inspiración se va cuando mas la necesitas! Aunque eso si! Les prometo que este fic no quedará inconcluso!

Todos los personajes pertenecen a SNK  
**"Rebirth"** y Los personajes originales que aparecen allí pertenecen a Helsic  
Cualquier comentario o pregunta, por favor diríjase a de febrero del 2004


	18. Chapter 18

_Solo me vasta mirarte a los ojos para verme a mi misma._  
**Helsic aka Kensou no miko**

**"Rebirth"  
Segunda parte Torneo  
Capítulo 17  
Confianza**

La chica de cabellos castaños seguía sin aceptar lo que le decía su amiga, por más que ella intentaba convencerla de que debía pensar mejor las cosas. Caminaban por el centro comercial central de Osaka, habían muchas cosas tentadoras para comprar, pero no era eso lo que les perturbaba, ahora estaban absortas en su conversación.

- ¡Athena! No puedo engañar a mi corazón – exclamó finalmente Yuri – Ha pasado mucho tiempo sin verlo y ahora que lo vi de nuevo en el hotel sentí esa extraña agitación en el pecho, tu sabes a lo que me refiero – Athena suspiró nuevamente.- Yuri, te entiendo perfectamente, pero no quiero que te pase lo que me pasó a mi con Sie ¿recuerdas? – Yuri asintió con tristeza.

- Pero no tiene porque pasarme a mi también – bufó ella.

- Tienes una bonita relación estable con Robert – dijo Athena de nuevo – tomando a Yuri de la mano y deteniendose un momento - No heches a la borda dos años de relación, sólo porque sientes que te gusta Shingo otra vez -

- ¡No es cuestion de que me guste otra vez! - sollozó Yuri - Es que siempre me ha gustado -

- ¿Nani? (que) -

- Asi es... siempre lo he amado - Athena se llevó las manos a la boca ante la declaración, Yuri bajó el rostro mientras continuaba - Desde que lo vi por primera vez en la KOF96 sentí algo extraño pero no le presté atención, porque creí que sólo se trataba de una bobada ¿entiendes? Como aquella vez que me obsecioné con ese chico de la escuela y que sólo me duro tres meses... Pero no fue asi, pasaron los años y me seguía gustando, hasta que Robert me dijo que quería ser mi novio -

- Entonces aceptaste - dijo Athena - Aún sabiendo que no lo amabas ¿porque lo hiciste?

- Por qué pensé que si estaba con Robert olvidaría a Shingo - respondió ella.

- ¡Bakarayo! (tonta) ¡no debiste hacer eso! Debiste decirle la verdad a Robert desde un principio - La regañó Athena.

- ¿Verdad? ¿Cual verdad? ¿que sólo lo aceptaba por lastima? No podía hacerle eso, Robert es un buen hombre, siempre se mostró interesado en mi, pero yo nunca quize aceptarle nada, siempre lo vi como un hermano mayor, pero ahora... ahora no se que hacer -

- Yuri, escúchame bien, debes hablar con Robert, es lo mejor, él debe saber la verdad y Shingo también - La joven de cabellos castaños suspiró, tenía miedo de hablar con Shingo ¿y si la rechazaba? ¿Y si perdía a Robert definitivamente?

- Tengo miedo... - dijo ella y abrazó a su amiga comenzando a sollozar, Athena le acarició el cabello con delicadeza.

- Tranquila todo estará bien - fue lo único que dijo

Calló la tarde y el cielo se tachonó de estrellas, Kyo luego de la 'entretenida' conversación con Yagami y las dos mujeres asesinas (que casi hace estallar en fuego las mesas del hotel) se fue a caminar por la ciudad y recien regresaba al hotel. Le molestó un poco el hecho de que cuando estuvo en las calles casi nadie le reconoció, por no decir que nadie, se sintió más sólo que nunca, pero sobre todo, sintió que todos sus esfuerzos hasta ese momento en su vida habían sido en vano.

Cierto era que el no adoraba ser el proximo lider del Clan Kusanagi, cierto era que no le gustaba mucho la idea de tener ese destino tan nefasto, sin embargo esa era su vida y de alguna u otra manera había aprendido a soportarla e inclusive quererla como algo que debía territorialmente cuidar. No podía quejarse mucho de su antigua vida, a decir verdad muchas personas desearían llevar una vida como la de él, por supuesto esto era porque nadie sabía lo que realmente él había tenido que soportar.

Entro de nuevo en el hotel, notó que los pocos luchadores con los que se encontró le evitaron y nisiquiera le dirigiéron la mirada, se sintió triste ¿Pero que más podría esperar si el mismo había marcado esas pautas? Aunque pensándolo bien era mejor asi. Si estaba sólo no lastimaría a nadie amado. Pero si estaba sólo, tendría que soportar su sufrimiento sólo también y esto le atormentaba. Subió por el asensor sin mirar a nadie, quería tan sólo llegar a su habitación, tomarse un buen café caliente y meterse en su cama y quedarse dormido. No quería pasarse la noche pensando en tonterías que no lo llevarían a nada.

Entró en la habitación que compartía con esos maniaticos, abrió la puerta y notó que no había nadie, no sintió ningún tipo de energía, "Mejor asi" pensó llevandose una mano por el descuidado cabello lacio que caía inevitablemente sobre los costados de su carita de niño bueno. Entró en la pequeñita cosina de la suite y pusó a calentar un poco de agua para el cafe, una vez preparado se fue para su habitación.

Paso varias horas sentado frente al Televisor pasando canales como idiota y lamentandose el no estar en la misma habitación con Benimaru, Shingo y Goro, seguramente ellos tendrían un Playstation y la noche no sería tan aburrida. Pero en cambio estaba sólo, viendo de vez en cuando el Utaban en el cual al parecer volvían a entrevistar a Morning Musume.

- Valla si no han cambiado nada - pensó en voz alta mientras obversaba los aniñados rostros de las integrantes de Morning Musume que sonreían encantadoramente frente las camaras. Esa desbordante demostración de carisma le hizo recordar que hacía mas de dos años que no estaba con una mujer, inevitablemente pensó en Yuki, su ahora ex-novia, no podía creer que lo hubiese engañado por tanto tiempo y él que se había esforzado por aprender amarla. Ahora que veía a las chicas de Morning Musume no podía evitar recordar los momentos felices al lado de Yuki, como la besó y abrazó indefinidas veces en el pasado, como fue suya en contadas ocaciones cuando ella por fin cedía a sus invitaciones.

Sintió mucha rabia. ¿Donde estaría en ese momento? seguramente al lado de ese compañero de la escuela que según Shingo era su amante mientras ellos fueron novios, o quizas estaría con otro chico, al parecer olvidaba con facilidad. de repente sintió muchas ganas de moler a golpes al chico que estuviese con ella, romperle la cara hacerlo arder en su fuego mientras él lo mirace con arrogancia, demostrándole que Yuki era suya.

Y se sintió Infinitamente estúpido. ¿Pelear contra otro tipo por Yuki? Por amor a Dios ¿En que diablos estaba pensando? Ella no lo merecía.

Lleno de frustración fue quedándose dormido, mientras Morning Musume cantaba uno de sus famosos Singles "Koko ni Iruze"

Yuri también había regresado al hotel, estaba envuelta en un mar de confuciones, la conversación con Athena la había dejado aún más indecisa, lo único que tenía claro eran sus sentimientos hacía Shingo, aunque no supiese lo que iba a pasar de ahora en adelante, solo caminaba por el hotel cuando su celular chilló avizando una llamada.

- Moshi moshi? (alo) ¿Anata wa? (Quien es) - dijo ella de mala gana. Una voz masculina se escuchó al otro lado.

- Robert desu! Konichi wa Yuri-chan! ¿Genki desu ka? (Soy Robert, Hola Yuri, como estas) -

- Genki desu, arigato - (bien gracias) mintió deteniendose un minuto. De repente se sentía tan culpable.

- Te llamaba porque, quería invitarte a comer esta noche, debo decirte algo muy importante - dijo él aparentemente feliz. Ella no sabía que hacer.

- Ehh umm estoy un poco cansada... preferiría quedarme en el hotel - respondió ella, en realidad no estaba cansada, pero no deseaba ver a Robert en esos momentos y besarlo sabiendo que su corazón era de otra persona.

- Ohh... Yuri-chan - esclamó él. - Había reservado mesa en el mejor restaorante de Osaka... pero esta bien, tendremos una preciosa cena romántica en el hotel -

- Robert... - se quejó ella - No quiero hacer nada esta noche, sólo dormir... por favor -

- Ahh... esta bien nos quedarémos en el Hotel - finalizó él - creo que dare un par de vueltas más por la ciudad y regresaré un poco tarde -

- Como quieras, adios - Y con esto la conversación finalizó. Ahora Yuri se sentía más culpable que nunca.

Estaba muy aburrido, no dejaba de pensar en su maestro, no lo había visto en todo el día y sinceramente la escena del desayuno inclusive le dejó preocupado a él. Sentía miedo a que esa débil amistad cultivada durante el tiempo en que Kyo estuvo en su casa, se viese amenazada por la aparición de esos asesinos locos y que además la distancia de estar en equipos separados no solo les alejara en el torneo si no también en sus vidas personales.

Aunque no quisiese aceptarlo, había aprendido a quererlo aún mas de lo que quizas le quería, esos meses que vivió junto a él, conoció a un Kyo Kusanagi totalmente diferente y eso hizo que cambiara también muchas cosas que pensaba de él, fue como haber vivido un sueño maravilloso en el que sólo estaban los dos y podían hablar tan tranquilamente. Pensaba en aquellos días e inevitablemente las imágenes de Yagami entregándole el cuerpo inmovil de su maestro a él, la lluvia callendo y la noche tan fría llegaban a su mente como torrentes de viento irisório y frío.

Miró su relog eran casi las 10 de la noche y no tenía nada de sueño, no dejaba de pensar en él, quería verlo, tan sólo quería saber que estaba bien, verlo sonreír nuevamente y quizas darle un abrazo, no quería que le diera explicaciones, no las necesitaba, con el sólo hecho de saber que estaba bien, vastaba para que Shingo se sintiéra feliz. Entonces se le ocurrió salir a dar una vuelta por el hotel y quizas pasar por la habitación donde dormía Kyo a ver si todo estaba bien.

Sin pensñarselo dos veces salió de la habitación tan sólo con una sudadera y una camiseta azul olgada. Hacía frío, lo notó por las ventanas cubiertas de neblina, sin embargo dentro del hotel sólo se sentía una reconfortable tibiesa. Caminó un rato por los pasillos evitando encontrarse a alguien, afortunadamente esa noche Benimaru se había ido de fiesta y no estaría allí para preguntarle hacía donde iba. Pronto estuvo frente a la puerta de la suite de Kyo y su 'equipo'.

Levantó su mano para golpearla pero se detuvo a medio camino, no supo porque pero las piernas le temblaban y sentía como su estómago daba vueltas. ¿Y si quien abría la puerta era Yagami? ¿Que le diría? Oh Dios... no podría imáginarse a su maestro teniendo que soportar la presencia de ese pelirrojo todos los días hasta que comenzara el torneo, no podía tan sólo imaginárselo porque de inmediato comenzaba a sentirse enojado y triste. ¿Que era aquel sentimiento?

- ¿Yabuki-kun? - una voz femenina a su espalda, se giró rápidamente totalmente sorprendido y nervioso, como un niño cuando es descubierto robando galletas.

- ¡Sakasaki-chan! - dijo él al ver a Yuri a escasos metros, con un jean azul y una blusita negra con una extrella fuxia en el centro. - ¿Que haces despierta a esta hora? - fue la primera cosa que se le ocurrio, sin duda una estupidez.

- Salí a caminar - respondió sonriendo nerviosamente - No tenía sueño, además no es tan tarde como para estar dormido -

- Es verdad... - dijo él comenzado a calmarse. - Ehh... umm bueno yo me voy parece que no hay nadie aqui - agregó haciendo referencia a la habitación a la que nunca golpeó. Shingo se dio media vuelta para irse, cuando sintió una mano aferrandose a su brazo derecho y sintió el perfume de Yuri mas cerca suyo.

- Espera - dijo ella - No me dejes sóla... no quiero regresar aún a mi habitación... ¿Podríamos hablar? - Ante esto Shingo sintió que no se podría negar y asintió levemente intentando no parecer tan contrariado, era la primera vez Yuri le pedía que hablaran.

Los dos caminaron por el pasillo y finalmente llegaron a la terraza, la vista era preciosa, el cielo estaba nublado, sin embargo algunas estrellas se divisaban en el firmamento, hacía frío, pero no tanto como Shingo creyo cuando vio la ventana, se recostaron contra la baranda meralica apreciando el paisaje de cemento , la ciudad llena de luces resplandecientes. Se sentía extraño estar ahí solo con Yuri.

- ¿Y porque no querías volver a tu habitación? - preguntó por fin Shingo queriendo comenzar una conversación normal. Ella bajó el rostro acongojada.

- No quería ver a una persona - respondió sin mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿De tu equipo? - dijo Shingo sin percatarse que era algo obvio.

- Si - murmuró ella.

- ¿Quieres hablar de eso? O te molesta que te pregunte... -

- Oh... no, esta bien, no hay problema porque preguntes es sólo que... me siento extraña hablando esto contigo- Shingo sonrió mientras la miraba y ella se sonrojó tenuemente.

- No te preocupes, no tienes porque sentirte extraña, si quieres hablar con alguien, me siento honrrado de que sea conmigo, que confíes en mi, te aseguro que no saldrá de mis labios ninguna palabra si tú no lo deseas -

- Arigato - exclamó ella, sus ojos comenzandose a mojar por las lagrimas contenidas y aferrándose aún mas fuerte a la baranda. ¿Debía decirle algo acaso? ¿Debía arriesgarse a apostar el todo por el todo? decidió comenzar por lo mas simple. - ¿Te gusta alguien Shingo? -

- ¿Eh? - se sobresaltó Shingo, sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago y la imágen de Kusanagi-san llegó como un volador a su cabeza. - Ehh... bueno... si - dijo bajando la mirada, deseando no hablar de más o Yuri podría adivinar. Por el contrario Yuri comenzaba a sentirse triste, seguramente la chica que le gustaba no era ella.

- ¿Y la haz besado? - Preguntó ella sonriendo tristemente, deseando no escuchar lo que Shingo tenía para contarle. Shingo recordó a Melisa, la chica de ojos esmeralda que estudiaba con él en la Universidad, la que tanto le gustaba y que había besado en su departamento cuando Kyo viviía en él. Recordó también que luego de besarla parte del encanto se había perdido, ya que lo que le mantenía vivo el sentimiento era precisamente que le parecía inalcansable.

- Si - dijo él volviendo a sonreír. - Pero no nos comprometimos, creo que me dejo de gustar cuando la bese - agregó sin saber porque le contaba eso a Yuri.

- ¿Por qué? - quizo saber ella.

- Bueno... quizas suene muy extraño, pero pienso que en parte, lo que más me gustaba de ella era saber que era inalcanzable para mi - Por la cara de Yuri, Shingo supuso que no entendió - es que ella es la chica perfecta ¿Entiendes? es popular en la Universidad, tiene ojos verdes y es preciosa, muchos chicos le ofrecen diariamente cosas mejores de lo que yo podría ofrecerle, asi que nunca pensé en que podría estar a su lado o que yo pudiera gustarle ¿vez?-

- Pero ahora que se besaron... ¿no te sientes afortunado? - pregunto Yuri, sintiéndose morir por dentro.

- Ehh.. bueno si, debo aceptar que me sentí muy feliz cuando nos besamos, estaba muy nervioso y todo eso, pero solo cuando se fue comprendí que el sentimiento se había ido con ella - Shingo rió nervioso - Pero pensé que querías hablarme de ti ¿Como va tu relación Robert? escuché que se habían vuelto novios -

- Ahh bueno... - exclamó nerviosa - ¿Donde escuchaste eso? -

- Um... alguna vez lo mencionó Benimaru creo... la verdad no recuerdo hehe - Yuri también sonrió, Shingo era tan amable y tierno, comenzaba a sentir que ahora le gustaba mucho más que antes.

- No va muy bien - respondió ella sinceramente. Shingo abrió los ojos como platos con la sorpresa.

- Nani? (que) valla! cuanto lo siento, son una bonita pareja - dijo él suspirando - Si hubiese algo que pudiera hacer por ustedes, pero supongo que no haría un buen papel de celestina en este momento... - Shingo se rascó la cabeza y rió pensando en Kyo, ¿Como se iba a poner a dar consejos sin resolver nisiquiera sus problemas personales primero?

- Si hay algo que puedes hacer - dijo ella sintiendo sus mejillas arder. Shingo la miró con curiosidad mientras ella se acercaba un poco más y quedaba a pocos centimetros de su cuerpo. - Me pregunto... ¿A que saben tus besos?

Y con esto, Yuri se enpinó hasta alcanzar el rostro de Shingo que se quedó perplejó viendo como los labios de la chica se acercaban a los suyos y le robaban un cálido beso. Yabuki se sintió como almeja a la que le hechaban limon y no supo si debía corresponder el beso o no. ¿Que demonios significaba eso?. Ella paseó su mano por el cuello del joven enviandole un irresistible cosquilleo por el cuerpo, haciéndole sentír que sus piernas eran de mantequilla.

Yuri era linda, pensaba Shingo mientras era besado por la chica, pero la verdad era que nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de tener con ella algo más que una relación entre conpañeros de lucha, pero ella lo estaba besando y el lentamente comenzaba a corresponder el beso que se sentía tán reconfortable a pesar de la noche fría. Cerró los ojos entregandose a la sensación y por unos instantes pareció sentir los brazos imponentes y la cintura estrecha de su maestro rodeándolo, recordó el beso con Kyo y se sonrojó aún más...

**C o n t i n u a r a...**

**Notas de Helsic:** OHHH POR DIOX! ¿un año? waii cuanto tiempo sin escribir, llevo un año y sólo he escrito 5 capitulos ;; creo que primero voy a graduarme de la Universidad antes de tener este fanfics publicado hehe, bueno al fin y al cabo esto es puro ocio y ahora que no tengo internet en la casa, como que siento menos presión para escribir y no me siento tan comprometida xD (por asi decirlo.)

** Utaban:** es un programa de música Japonesa, entrevistan grupos y dicen cosas divertidas... 100 recomentable

** Morning Musume:** es un grupo de Idols Japonesas pertenece a Hello Projet! y realmente es espectacular, es uno de mis grupos favoritos, su música es muy alegre y variada!

** Koko ni Iruze:** una de las canciones que más me gusta de MM, es super alegre y el video es genial se las recomiendo!

Todos los personajes pertenecen a SNK  
**"Rebirth"** y Los personajes originales que aparecen allí pertenecen a Helsic  
Cualquier comentario o pregunta, por favor diríjase a de abril del 2004


	19. Chapter 19

_Dentro de mi misma estan las respuestas... No tengo porque buscar a Dios en otro lugar... ¿Entonces porque sigo buscándote?_  
**Helsic aka Kensou no miko**

**"Rebirth"  
Segunda parte Torneo  
Capítulo 18  
Tabu **

_El ambiente se siente cálido, de nuevo esta sensación es como si... ¿estoy flotando? No siento mi cuerpo, oh no, por favor no, de nuevo estoy aqui en medio de la nada, la habitación en llamas, las explociones me aturden, me duele la cabeza, es lo único que puedo sentir, pero escuchó a Yagami, el esta ahí, yo se que está ahí, el siempre esta aqui cuando lo necesito..._

_Yagami... por favor no me dejes sólo ahora... yo... no quiero morir aqui, no quiero morir sin entender que sucede conmigo, no quiero morír sólo._

_"Siempre estoy salvándote el maldito trasero" _

_¿Yagami? estas ahí, puedo sentír tus manos alrededor de mi cuerpo, pero no siento mi cuerpo, es una sensación extraña. Todo se nubla, los sonidos se vuelven cada vez más lejanos, el dolor también se aleja ¿Me estoy muriendo? ¿Finalmente he dejado de sentír?_

_Por favor Yagami, no me dejes morir sólo... No me dejes caer en el vacio sin entender._

_"Maldita sea Kyo, despierta de una buena vez" _

_Es su voz, puedo escuchárlo de nuevo, ¿Donde estoy ahora? Estoy en otro lugar, ya no escuchó las explociones, ya no veo cuerpos con mi rostro desangrándose en el piso, ya no siento ese hedor a sangre y muerte, tan sólo puedo sentír el tibio respirar de Yagami, lo se, conozco su energía, conozco su calor muy bien._

_Yagami... ¿Donde estoy ahora? ¿Por qué no siento miedo?... ¿Acaso tu vaz a estar aqui conmigo? No dejarás que muera sólo ¿ne? _

_Gracias..._

Kyo abrió los ojos de golpe. Estaba sudando abundantemente y su cabello totalmente empapado se pegaba a su cara como una gran alga marina. Respiraba con un poco de dificultad y notó su pulso agitado. De nuevo ese maldito sueño, se quedó un rato viendo el techo, recordando el maldito sueño, era extraño porque siempre que despertaba no podía recordar con detalles lo que sonñaba, sin embargo se despertaba con la certeza de que habiá algo que sabía pero que no se había dado cuenta concientemente. Que existía algún otro significado óculto en ese maldito sueño.

Yagami... ¡Maldita sea! Siempre tenía que estar metido en su vida. Se levantó sintiendose un poco mareado, se llevó una mano a la cabeza antes de percatarse de que se había quedado dormido con el Televisor encendido. Busco con su mirada el control para apagarlo pero no lo vio por ningún lado. "K'uso (mierda)" pensó y se agachó debajo de la cama y fue encontes cuando escuchó los ruidos.

Eran voces y algunos repiqueteos inteligibles que venían desde afuera. Se quedó quieto intentando escuchar un poco más, se bajó de la cama llenó de curiosidad y asomó su cabeza por la puerta que le daba un poco de privacidad a su dormiorio y le separaba de los demás donde suponía dormirían Vice y Mature (ya que Yagami al parecer aún dormia en la otra habitación). Las voces que escuchó eran de mujer. Seguramente Vice y Mature ya habían regresado, era tarde pensó pues no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo dormido, se dirigió al baño intentando ignorar que alcanzaba a escuchar los cuchilleos de las dos, quizas porque no quería que ellas notaran que él estaba despierto y asi poder saber de que rayos hablaban.

Una vez en el baño se lavó la cara con abundante agua, se veía terrible, ojeras enormes adornaban sus ojos negros y su cabello tan descuidado y desordenado que creyó estar viendo a otra persona frente al espejo. Se recostó contra la puerta esperando escuchar de que hablaban ¿Estarían planeando algún otro dichoso plan sin consultárselo?¡Maldita sea! Esta tarde se había sentido como un niño al que se le manipula con facilidad, frente a las dos mujeres y Yagami, él no tenía ninguna pocición de dominio. Pareciera como si estuviera en manos de ellos.

Por supuesto, esta idea no le gusto para nada, asi que más se concentró en escuchar lo que hablaba y pudo reconocer algunos dialogos de la conversación.

- ¿Que haces Vice? - se escuchó la voz de Mature - Kusanagi podría oírnos -

- ¿Desde cuando nos importa que alguíen nos escuche? - respondió la otra mujer entre risas.

- Por dios Vice... no hagas eso ummm... -

Unos minutos se silencio y Kyo contuvo la respiración cuando escuchó algo que sonó como un ¿Gemido?

- Vamos Mature... hace mucho que no estamos juntas... desde el maldito secuestro y todo ese problema con Yagami... ha pasado tanto tiempo -

- Umm... Vice deja de hacer eso... - se escuchó la voz de Mature y luego más risas. Kyo duró un par de segundos más en asimilar lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Mature y Vice eran pareja? Bueno eso realmente no le sorprendia ni le molestaba en lo absoluto, en primer lugar porque siempre las vio muy juntas y aunque no las conocía personalmente le daba la impresión de que su cuento privado tenían y segundo que el lesbianismo no era para él algo extraño o malo, sino algo perfectamente normal. Era el hecho puntual de que dos hermosas mujeres estaban a punto de hacer el amor a pocos metros de él lo que le perturbaba.

Salió del baño con sigílo, se moría de la curiosidad por 'ver' de alguna forma lo que suponía estaba sucediendo, sin mencionar claro que no solamente la curiosidad le impulsaba a ver lo que sucedía allí si no que también se encontraba sumamente exitado. sus pensamientos volaban vertiginosamente , no pudo evitar que se manifestara en su cuerpo y que sus pantalones de repente se sintieran más apretados. Se mordió los labios mientras se acercaba a la habitación que tenía la puerta a medio cerrar...

Robert había llegado al hotel, había navegado en su flamante automovil por toda la ciudad durante largas horas, pensó mucho en su situación con Yuri, de repente ella se mostraba hostil y sospechaba que la culpa era de un tercero al que no conocía. En el lobby del hotel, se encontró a Sie Kensou que caminaba como buscando a alguien.

- ¡Hey Kensou! - saludó Robert - ¿haz visto a Yuri? -

- ¿Hum? - Sie giró su rostro aniñado y sonrió a Robert - Hace un buen rato la vi acompañada de Shingo... creo que subían a la terraza, en fin no se, estoy buscando a Athena... ¿La haz visto tú? -

- Lamento no poder ayudarte, pero no tengo idea, acabo de llegar al hotel - contestó Robert. Kensou suspiró

- Más vale que se encuentre bien... ya es tarde y me da miedo que ande por ahí sóla - comentó Kensou, Robert alzó una ceja.

- ¡Vamos amigo! Athena no es cualquier niñita que se dejará intimidar tan fácil, peor le hiría a quien intentara hacerle daño - rió Robert, pero Kensou sólo sonrió.

- No te hagas el bromista... ¿Acaso tú nunca te haz preocupado por Yuri? -

- Ehh la verdad nunca - contesto el italiano - Ella es una chica fuerte -

- Pero los peligros no son solamente físicos... - finalizó Kensou y haciendo un gesto con la mano se alejó hacía la puerta del hotel. Robert se quedó un rato más ahí recordando lo que acababa de decir Kensou... ¿Los peligros no son solamente físicos? ¿Que quizo decir con eso? se encongió de hombros y se dirigió al asensor, quizas Yuri aún estuviese en la terraza.

Entro en el asensor y de repente recordó algo. Yuri le dijo que estaba muy cansada y que por ello no quería salir a comer con él, sin embargo había salido a caminar con Shingo. ¿Acaso le pasaba algo a su pequeña Yuri? ¿Lo estaba evadiendo? Era extraño, pensaba Robert mientras el asensor subia, pero desde que llegaron al hotel había sentido a la pequeña Sakasaki más distante con él.

- ¿Pero que demonios? - gritó Soren airado - ¿Por qué diablos Yagami no esta en su habitación con el resto del equipo? -

- Apartó una habitación aparte para él sólo - respondió Kenichi en un suspiro - Y como pago por ello, no hay mucho que podamos hacer -

- Ahh maldita sea... no me gusta que esten separados... -

- ¿Por qué no? Al fin y al cabo piensas matarlos, da igual si estan juntos o no - comentó Kenichi y sus cabellos cayeron juguetonamente sobre su cara.

- Eres tan ingenuo - sonrió Soren pasando un brazo por encima del hombro de Kenichi, este se sorprendió un poco, Soren nunca hacía eso. - Me preocupa el hecho de que alguien más puede matarlos -

- ¿nani?(Quien) ¿Quien quisiera hacerlo? - exclamó el joven de pálido rostro abriendo sus ojos grises un poco más de lo normal. Soren sonrió nuevamente.

- Kusanagi esta débil, lo he notado en su energía, sobre todo cuando luché con él, si es atacado en este momento cualquiera podría matarlo y sabes bien que estos ridiculos de NESTS aún lo quieren, los muy idiotas siguen sospechando que él es el portador de la semilla -

- Pero... Yagami también podría matarlo ¿ne? - Indagó Kenichi

- Sou ka? (eso crees), Yagami no lo hará, de eso estoy seguro, es más probable que lo defienda a que lo ataque en esas condiciones, su odio enfermizo y su estúpido orgullo no le permitirían eso - Kenichi se recostó más en la silla de madera alejandose un poco de su interlocutor, se sentía bien estar en esa oficina tan espaciosa y sentir que tenía el control sobre muchas cosas.

- Umm... lo conoces bien - dijo entrecerrando los ojos - ¿Que más sabes sobre esos dos? ¿Hay algo que debo saber? - El joven de cabellos pálidos sonrió ante la acusación de Kenichi.

- Todo llega a su debido tiempo... ¿sabes? Asi funciona el mundo, ahora, concentrate en lograr que Yagami se mude a la habitación de Kyo y las muñecas asesinas esas... Aún faltan tres días para el torneo y no quiero arriesgar todos mis planes por un capricho del señor pelirrojo -

- Bakarayou!(idiota) ¿Como crees que voy a lograr eso? - refunfuñó Kenichi - Yagami pago por esa habitación.

- Doushitano? (Cual es el problema) Shimatta (Maldición) - se quejó Soren - Ore ga Yarou (déjamelo a mi) esta misma noche Yagami ira a dormir con los de su equipo como todos -

Kyo se asomó por la puerta, su curiosidad felina fue más allá de su razón, su corazón palpitaba con fieresa mientras sus manos se posaban torpemente en el marco de la puerta intentado no hacer ningún tipo de ruido. Y entonces las vio, sintió un torrente frío recorrer su espina dorsal que se posó en su entrepierna, las dos esbeltas mujeres se encontraban semi desnudas. Contuvo la respiración al percatarse que los senos de Vice se encontraban totalmente descubiertos y erguidos hacía Mature que la contemplaba desde la cama con los ojos llenos de lujúria.

Tragó saliva cuando las bocas de las dos mujeres se unieron en un pasional beso, Vice un poco inclinada sobre Mature y esta llevando sus manos de uñas largas, hacía el busto indefenso de la otra. El beso se prolongó y las caricias también hasta tal punto que Kyo no supo que hacer, sus ojos solamente podían seguir los movimientos insinuantes de los cuerpos de las mujeres y apreciar el arte del amor y el deseo a pocos metros de él. Esta era una de esas situaciones en las que no sabes que hacer o que decir.

Cerró los ojos suspirando, intentando vanamente de hacer caso omiso a todo lo que observaba y seguir su recorrido hasta su habitación, pero cuando los abrió convencido de que podría alejarse de allí, vio unos profundos ojos negros que lo miraban fíjamente. Vice lo miraba desafiante y Kyo se sintió aún más extraño, con la adrenalina a flor de piel al saber que estaba en el lugar y momento equivocado. Espero a que Vice le dijera que se fuera o que ambas enfurecidas intentaran asesinarlo, sin embargo no paso nada, Vice continuó mirandolo por encima del rostro de Mature que al parecer se encontraba consentrada en las caricias y no se había percatado del joven Kusanagi.

De repente Vice sonrió con malicia y comenzó a desnudar a Mature frente a los ojos de Kyo, besando y mordisqueando cada parte que iba descubriendo sin dejar de mirarlo, sin dejar de lamerse los labios como una maldita gata en celo, sin dejar de provocarlo y hacerle sentir todas aquellas sensaciones que ahora inundaban su cuerpo.

- Ummm... - Gimió Mature, cuando una mano intrusa entró bajo su falta sin tapújos - Tan rápido quieres llegar... - fue lo que dijo y la voz de la rubia sonó como un ronrroneo de una pantera enorme.

Kyo se extremeció imaginando sus propias manos recorriendo aquellos cuerpos femeninos, de repente sentía que no había vivido mucho en su vida, que sus relaciones con Yuki siempre fueron... "Normales" la verdad aunque las disfrutó mucho, por el respeto que le guardaba a ella y a su familia nunca se atrevió a experimentar otro tipo de cosas y ahora, teniendo la oportunidad de ver a dos mujeres haciendo el amor, sentía como si había perdido gran parte de su juventud haciendo el papel de 'Novio bueno' con Yuki.

Muerto de la verguenza, iba a continuar su camino hacía su habitación, cuando una voz le habló a su espalda.

- ¿No quieres jugar?- fue lo que dijo Vice y Kyo se quedó completamente paralizado. ¿Jugar? a que se refería con... ¿Jugar?. Se giró lentamente, sintiendo el sudor resbalar por su frente y entonces lo que vio fue a una Vice lacsiva que lo invitaba a ser parte del juego. Miró a Mature y no parecía disgustada el aumento de personas en la habitación, parecía más bien desconcertada, mirando a Vice con curiosidad y sin preocuparse por cubrir su desnudo cuerpo.

Kyo sonrió nervioso y se acercó a ellas aun sin saber que hacer, se sintió estúpido, como un adolecente que por primera vez se enfrenta a una mujer desnuda.

-¿ A... ah que te refieres? - preguntó Kusanagi acercandose un poco más tratando de no desviar su mirada del rostro de Vice a los pechos de Mature.

- Ven aqui... - fue lo que dijo ella y su mano tomó el rostro de Kyo para atraerlo con firmeza contra su cara para besarlo. Fue una experiencia extraña, pensó Kyo, era la primera vez que besaba una asesina decendiente de Orochi. Pero besaba bien, sintió que mordía su labios con pasión y notó también que, sus manos se deslizaban por su pecho intentando entrar bajo la pijama.

Mature la miró curiosa, era extraño ver a su preciosa amante besar a un hombre, quizas aquello que se ajitaba en su estómago eran celos, pero no podía negar que le producía un perverso placer ver como Vice besaba y acariciaba a un hombre tan apuesto como Kyo Kusanagi. Se sentía extraño, si, pero era divertido, sobre todo por la expreción sumisa y apenada de Kyo.

Entonces ella también decidió seguirle el juego a Vice y rodeó a Kyo con sus brazos por la espalda, comenzó a besarle el cuello y mordisquearle las orejas, recostó sus pechos desnudos sobre la triangular espalda del joven y este pudo sentír los erectos pesones de ella contra su piel. Kyo abrió los ojos sorprendido aun con sus labios atrapados en los de Vice, no podía ver a Mature tras suyo, pero imaginó a la bella rubia semidesnuda frotándose de esa manera tan exitante contra su espalda. Al parecer no era un sueño, iba a hacerlo con dos hermosas mujeres, con sus enemigas, con las hijas del maldito Dios que lo condenó a llevar una vida de heroe y a aparentar siempre lo que no era frente la gente.

Pero eso ya no importaba, las sensaciones nublaban su pensamiento, ninguna idea racional o coherente se enlazaba ya en sus neuronas, solo las caricias eran su realidad ahora. Sintió entonces las uñas largas y negras de Vice recorriendo su pecho bajo su pijama, una aguda sensación como si agudas cuchillas estuviecen recorriéndolo, Vice dejó de besarlo y bajo su cabeza para lamerle el pecho avidamente, para literalmente comercélo a mordiscos disfrutando de aquel sabor tan suave y a la vez masculino de Kyo.

Entonces Kyo ya no pensaba en tabues, sus manos no pudieron quedarse por más tiempo quietas y se movieron como serpientes ambrientas sobre el cuerpo de Vice que ahora bajaban sus pantalones sin mostrar ningún apice de verguenza. Mature al ver esto se retiró de la espalda de Kyo y comenzó a desnudar a Vice quien jugueteaba con el miembro erguido de Kyo. La rubia acercó su rostro a la parte más íntima de Vice, lamiendólo lentamente, como sabía que hacía enloquecer a su amada. Su lengua penetró aquel pequeño espacio escondido y aterciopelado, Vice gimió con deleite ante la deliciosa sensación y atrapó con sus labios el miembro de Kyo.

El cuerpo de Kyo tembló levemente y su respiración se aceleró, sintiendo las oleadas de placer que iban y venían conforme Vice succionaba su miembro y una y otra vez, imponiendo un delicioso ritmo. No lo podía creer, nunca creyó que podría estar con dos hermosas mujeres a la vez sin necesidad de explicaciones, algo como esto había estado necesitando para desconectarse del mundo y dejar de pensar en las cosas que le preocupaba. Vice separo sus labios de Kyo y este sintió un vacio infinito que pareció comércelo vivo. Ahora la rubia tiró a Vice sobre la cama y comenzó a besarla, haciendo que Vice probara su propio sabor de los labios de Mature. La morena abrió las piernas deseosa, para recibír la cadera de la rubia que se frotaba contra ella ritmica y sensualmente mientras Kyo sólo podía morderse los labios.

Las dos mujeres se besaron y sus pechos se frotaron descarádamente, Vice llevó una mano hasta la parte más íntima de Mature buscando ese pequeño organo que le proporcinaba tanto placer, sabía como tocarlo para que Mature perdiera los estribos y asi lo hizo, frotándolo en circulos primero lenta y luego rápidamente arrancando gemidos ahogados de su amante. Mientras Kyo en su desaforada exitación intentaba de alguna manera resistirse ante el estimulo para no saltar salvajemente sobre ellas y poseerlas ahí mismo.

Ante la idea de poseerlas, Kyo se detuvó a pensar en que si ambas mujeres eran pareja, quizas no les gustaría sentir un hombre 'dentro de ellas', a lo mejor y nunca habían estado con un hombre... ¿Y si no les gustaba?. Ese era un riesgo que debería correr, la verdad no pensaba detenerse a pedirles permiso. Así que sin dar tiempo a más rasocinios se acercó a Vice (que se encontraba sobre Mature en ese momento) y tomó sus caderas con las dos manos, acercandola a su sexo palpitante y ansioso. Por unos instantes Vice detuvo sus caricias en la rubia, al percatarse de lo que pretendía hacer Kyo, miró a la rubia, quizás buscando en sus ojos aprovación o quizás porque quería que su preciosa amante viera su expreción exitada en el momento en que Kyo la penetrara.

Y entonces fue cuando sintió un agudo dolor inicial, cuando el miembro de Kyo se abalanzó con fuerza dentro de ella, gimió levemene cerrando los ojos ante la inesperada acción, sus manos se aferraron a los senos de Mature en un intento vano de resistirse a aquel dolor tan esquicito que poco a poco comenzaba a convertirse en placer, conforme el miembro del joven Kusanagi entraba y salía con facilidad de su cavidad húmeda. Mature miraba la escena desde su perspectiva con una extraña sonrisa perversa, debía aceptar que era muy extraño ver a su novia ser poseída por un hombre, sin embargo la visión que tenía frente a sus ojos no le desagradaba en lo absoluto, por el contrario sentía que su exitación crecía conforme Kyo aremetía con más fuerza en Vice. Sintió también las manos de Vice en su cuerpo, que a pesar de estar siento ultrajado de esa manera violenta, no dejaba de acariciarla tan sútil y elegantemente como siempre.

No supo porque pero una idea perversa pasó por su mente, deseó ver a Vice llegando al orgasmo frente a ella, deseó verla totalmente descontrolada, humillada y sumisa, prisionéra dentro de los fuertes brazos de Kusanagi, totalmente indefensa, inclusive para ella. Entonces dirigió sus manos a sus senos y busco sus labios con su boca ambrienta. Ahora sus cuerpos se frotaban al ritmo que imponía Kyo, ahora los tres se encontraban en una extraña comunión profunda.

Entonces fue cuando Vice arqueó su cuerpo y su expreción fue un precioso retrato del extasis total. Su cuerpo tembló ligéramente conforme llegaba al orgasmo y sentía como si una energía cálida llenara todo su cuerpo en una ráfaga deliciosa. Besó con pasión a Mature quien correspondió a su beso de igual forma, quizás más apasionado que nunca. Sabía que su amante había llegado a su punto máximo y eso bastaba para que ella fuera feliz. La amaba tanto...

Kyo sonrió al percatarse de que Vice había alcanzado su punto máximo de exitación. Y no pudo contenerse más, acercó sus labios al oído de Vice para susurrarle entrecortadamente "¿Puedo hacerlo llegar dentro de tí?" y se sintió sumamente estúpido pidiendo permiso en algo como eso, sin embargo era algo que le daba mucha verguenza y no quería que las chicas se sintieran mal en algún momento. Vice miró a Mature como buscando su aprovación y lo que encontró en aquellos preciosos ojos azules fue comprención y amor absoluto.

- Si - respondió en una sonrisa mientras volvía a besar a su amada y la abrazaba con fuerza, ahora Kyo llegaba a su límite de exitación y dejaba vertir dentro de Vice ese preciado liquido de la creación. Lo sintió tibió y encontró la sensación muy acojedora, sintió como resbalaba entre sus piernas para caer sobre Mature que yacía también unida a ella rodeándola con sus propias piernas, ofreciéndole algo más allá que su propio cuerpo, dándole a entender que la amaba sin importar las circustancias.

**Continuara...**

**Notas de Helsic:** DIOX!!! q inspiración... sonrojada hoho no creí q llegaría el día en q escribiría algo tan 'Explicito' como este lemon... pero debo admitir q me encantó hehe además este cap me trae en particular, muy buenos recuerdos... quizas x eso la inspiración . Creo q la historia esta avanzando muy lento . y aún nada de yaoi de mi pareja favoritoa (Iori x Kyo) ;; y aún no tengo la más remota idea de como lo haré xD estan advertidos... esto va para largo hehe

Todos los personajes pertenecen a SNK/Eollit/Playmore/o lo q sea, Soren y Kenichi pertenecen a **Helsic** al igual q esta historia. Si tienes alguna duda o comentario no dudes en escribirme a de mayo del 2004  
Manizales/Colombia.


	20. Chapter 20

Mis besos se vertían en diferentes lugares ahora, mi alma se dividió para abarcar toda aquella ambrosia agridulce, ese par de labios invitantes, ese par de ojos cristalinos... y tuve mucho miedo, mucho, era la primera vez que lo sentía así. Recorrer mi cuerpo como una serpiente desesperada, llenando todos los agujeros de mi cuerpo con sal marina, con saliva y lagrimas...  
**Helsic aka Kensou no miko**

**"Rebirth"  
Segunda parte Torneo  
Capítulo 19  
Iniciando la tormenta**

Esa noche había bebido mucho, pero no lo suficiente como para no recordar el camino de regreso a su habitación, además el barman había sido muy amable al conducirlo a través del largo pasillo a su habitación. Eran las tres de la madrugada. ¿Cuantos vasos de Wiskey había tomado esa noche? no podía recordarlo, hacía mucho tiempo que no se entregaba a los dulces brazos del licor, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía motivo para hacerlo. Ahora caminaba pesadamente al lado de ese joven de cabellos negros y piel pálida que vagamente se le hacía familiar. ¿Donde había visto a ese barman? ahh el dolor de cabeza no le dejaba pensar.

- Su habitación señor - dijo el muchacho extendiendo una mano hacía la puerta, Iori comenzó a buscar la llave en los bolsillos del pantalón y torpemente la encontró en uno de los bolsillos traseros.

- K'so... (Mierda) - exclamó mientras intentaba abrir sin éxito.

- Permítame - dijo el joven y sacó él una llave de un gran llavero, que sin duda contenía todas las llaves de las habitaciones del hotel y abrió la puerta suavemente. - Que pase buena noche - dijo sonriendo.

Yagami no le dio las gracias y entro en la habitación. No recordaba haber dejado ese desorden en la sala, pero seguramente no lo recordaba por los tragos en la cabeza así que no le dio mayor importancia. Caminó atontado buscando su habitación entre la penumbra y la encontró semi abierta. Con una mano apoyada en el marco de la puerta y la otra abriéndola de par en par, Iori se encontró con el espectáculo mas inesperado que jamás en su vida creyó ver.

Mature y Vice desnudas sobre el cuerpo de Kyo parcialmente desnudos, recostados en la enorme cama de la habitación. Kyo al parecer profundamente dormido y las mujeres envueltas en las sabanas aún conversando. Iori se tambaleó un poco antes de reaccionar.

- Que demonios... - fue lo que dijo, su cabeza llenándose de sangre rápidamente y la cólera apoderándose de él.

- ¿Ah? Hola Yagami - exclamó Mature al percatarse del pelirrojo - Regresas un poco tarde no crees? -

- Te perdiste la diversión - afirmó Vice ronroneando como una enorme gata mientras miraba a Yagami.

- Malditas perras - Fue lo único que dijo antes de salir de la habitación y tirarse en la cama en la que horas antes había estado durmiendo Kyo.

Robert había subido a la terraza inesperadamente. Pensaba Shingo ya recostado en su cama luego de regresar a la habitación que compartía con su supuesto equipo que aún le faltaba un integrante. Afortunadamente para los dos Robert no les había visto en nada comprometedor, sólo estaba dándole un ligero abrazo a Yuri luego del beso. Hubiese sido terrible si Robert les hubiese visto besarse. Sin embargo Yabuki no se sentía tranquilo, al parecer todas las cosas se le estaban juntando para ese torneo, nunca pensó que él podría interesarle a Yuri como tampoco esperaba que su maestro no fuera a luchar con él. Esto último era lo que más le atormentaba y le hacía pensar, sin Kusanagi se sentía vació y le daba miedo, mucho miedo enfrentar el torneo, además no podía olvidar el detalle de que el poder de Kyo era inestable, la imagen de Kyo luchando contra sus propias llamas aquella tarde hacía varios meses y la vez que lo vio llegar malherido a casa, eran cosas que no se olvidaban con facilidad, sobre todo cuando el torneo más importante y peligroso de artes marciales estaba a menos de una semana de comenzar y más aún cuando sabía que ahora estaba compartiendo la misma habitación que ese loco de Yagami.

Definitivamente esa noche no conseguiría dormir tranquilo, se preguntaba como diablos hacía Benimaru (en la cama continua) para roncar de ese modo. Se preguntaba también si podrían participar en el torneo teniendo sólo tres peleadores en el equipo.

"Aún no nos han descalificado" reflexionó unos segundos. Los organizadores lo sabían todo porque tenían que llevar algún registro de sus equipos y hasta el momento no les habían dicho que no pudiesen participar sin un cuarto jugador. ¿Sería acaso una nueva regla que desconocían?. Shingo apretó más la almohada contra si mismo. Había soñado con el momento en que Kyo volvería al equipo y todos participarían del torneo como en los viejos tiempos, sin embargo ese momento había llegado y la alegría se había esfumado de una manera abrumadoramente rápida. Necesitaba hablar con Kyo, realmente necesitaba hablar con él aunque no tenía muy claro que iba a decirle, sentía que debía hablar con él; Sobre su fuego, sobre su aparente debilidad para controlarlo, ¡era una locura seguir exponiéndose así! ¿Pero lo escucharía su Kusanagi-san?

Esa noche Kyo tuvo un extraño sueño, tuvo la sensación de que había vivido aquellas escenas, pero era imposible, porque se encontraba en una habitación acostado en una cama y a su lado estaba Yagami. Fue realmente muy extraño porque en el sueño no le tenía miedo ni siquiera odio, en el sueño, Yagami lo miraba con una leve preocupación en sus ojos rojos y de vez en cuando pasaba sus manos con algo que parecían vendas o gasas por su cuerpo. Kyo se sentía muy débil, sentía que no podría ponerse en pie aunque lo deseara y en el sueño, no deseaba ponerse de pie, deseaba quedarse ahí al lado de Yagami, descansando tranquilamente, escuchando el compás de su respiración ir y venir apaciblemente mientras Iori lo ¿cuidaba?.

- ¡¿Yagami?! - exclamó despertándose de golpe, abrió los ojos de par en par y los rayos del sol iluminaron su rostro. Su respiración también estaba entrecortada. Lentamente recordó todo lo ocurrido con Vice y Mature en la habitación de las mujeres, no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo y algo de desconcierto al recordar las imágenes con más detalle. Se había quedado dormido después y ya no recordaba cuando había regresado a su habitación.

- Dios... de nuevo ese estúpido sueño - dijo rascándose los ojos - De nuevo en mis sueños Yaga... - no pudo terminar de pronunciar su nombre cuando se percato de que no se encontraba sólo en la amplia cama, los mechones rojos caían sobre la almohada como ríos de sangre y el rostro dormido y tranquilo de Iori le hacían parecer otra persona. Por unos instantes Kyo sintió que aún continuaba soñando. Iori Yagami estaba dormido a su lado.

Sintió un frío recorrer su espina dorsal cuando Yagami se giró un poco y rozó su rostro contra su brazo profundamente dormido. La piel de Kyo se puso de gallina y no pudo evitar sentir un extraño miedo carcomiéndole las entrañas. De repente se percató de que la habitación olía a alcohol, por lo que indujo que probablemente Yagami habría estado tomando la noche anterior. ¿Pero que demonios hacía dormido en su habitación? ¿Tan borracho estaría que ni cuenta se dio de donde se estaba acostando?. Ante este pensamiento Kyo pareció reflexionar que él tampoco se había percatado de que Iori estaba dormido ahí cuando se paso de cuarto y dejó solas a las dos mujeres. Era una extraña coincidencia que lo hacía confundir, tuvo el impulso de despertar a Iori para hacerlo ir de ahí, pero luego cambio de opinión, estaba demasiado cansado como para comenzar una batalla a esas horas de la mañana.

El sol calentó la mañana de una manera poco usual, hacía mucho calor lo que obligó a muchos peleadores a abandonar sus camas tempranamente. Ese día se iba a llevar a cabo la primera pelea del torneo, estaba programada para las tres de la tarde y una hora antes se haría la apertura del torneo con una ceremonia como era tradición durante todos los años. La primera batalla se desarrollaría entre el Psycho Soldier Team contra un equipo que nunca había escuchado mencionar, seguramente eran nuevos luchadores, como solían llegar a las nuevas entregas del torneo cada año. Esa mañana Kensou, Athena, Bao y Chin se encontraban muy entusiasmados de poder comenzar a pelear.

Habían tenido un duro entrenamiento durante un larga temporada que pasaron en China y la verdad era que los poderes de Bao habían incrementado favorablemente, por lo que tenían muchas esperanzas en llegar hasta las finales. Kensou pensaba en que tenía un rival muy poderoso al que derrotar, ahora que Kyo había regresado al torneo, era extraño que no estuviera con el 'Japan Team', aunque así le parecía aún más peligroso al lado de Yagami, Vice y Mature. Sabía que ninguno de ellos tendría compasión y podrían inclusive asesinar a su rival en la pelea.

Sie se estaba acomodando un poco el cabello mientras se miraba en el espejo cuando vio pasar a Athena con los ojos hinchados y rojizos. Parecía haber llorado.

- ¿Te sucede algo Athena-chan? - dijo simplemente mirándola a través del espejo. la chica se demoró un poco para responder.

- Ehh... no, no es nada, no te preocupes Sie, sólo estoy nerviosa porque nuestra primer pelea será dentro de unas horas. - Athena parecía muy afectada, por lo que Kensou no le creyó nada en lo absoluto, nunca antes la joven Asamiya se había intimidado por una pelea, había algo más allá.

- ¿Estas segura? - repitió. Ella intentó sonreír.

- No te preocupes... son sólo cosas de mujeres - finalizó saliendo nuevamente de la habitación con un bolso en la mano.

- Si claro, como si no te conociera yo... - murmuró frunciendo el entrecejo mientras notaba que su cabello había quedado exactamente igual aunque habían intentado peinarlo diferente.

- Mouu... ¿Seremos los primeros en luchar? - exclamó una dulce voz desde una esquina de la habitación.

- ¡Hai! ¿Sugoi ne?(si, fantástico verdad)- se escuchó otra vez esta vez como de niña caprichosa.

- Sou desu (asi es) - habló una tercera, esta vez una voz de mujer mayor. - Contra un tal equipo Psycho Soldier Team -

- ¿Y son fuertes? - preguntó con desgano la chica que había hablado primero, su cabello blanco calló sobre la mitad de su rostro y ella no hizo nada para despejarlo.

- Todos morirán - exclamó una cuarta voz esta vez masculina - Si se atreven a interponerse en nuestros objetivos no les quedará otro remedio que morír - el joven parecía muy delgado sentado con la espalda encorvada, tenía el cabello azul y sus rojisos ojos le hacían parecer un poco más demente. Ahora una macabra sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

- ¿Y veremos a K' verdad? - dijo nuevamente la niña que ahora tenía una cara de ilusión en su pálido rostro gélido - Por fin podremos capturarlo ¿ne? - La mujer de más edad que llevaba su cabello recogído en una enorme cola, abrazó a Kula por la espalda.

- Nyaaaaaa... me da igual ese tonto de K' - gimoteó Angel estirando sus brazos con pereza - Sólo quiero irme a casa a dormir -

- Haz dormido todo este tiempo aqui también - le reclamó Kula haciendo un puchero - ¡El jefe se va a enojar! -

- Eto... no fastidies niña - respondió la preciosa joven de cabellos blancos y Kula buscó aprobación en los brazos de Foxy.

- Maldito K'... también morirá - amenazó K9999 y sus ojos rojos miraron a Kula que ya iba a protestar - Yo me encargaré de eso... y ese tal Kyo, robaré su semilla para mi amo, no podrá escapar de mi -

- Si tu... - Angel abrazó a K9999 por la espalda - Asi me gusta... y luego nos vamos a dormir ¿ne? -

K9999 no pareció comprender. Se sentía un tanto extraño los brazos de Angel alrededor de su cuello y sus senos aprisionándose contra su espalda.

K' volvió con sus compañeros de equipo, Maxima, Whip y Lin lo esperaban para ír a la apertura del torneo. No habían aceptado quedarse a dormir en el hotel, K' había hablado con Kyo y este no parecía muy confiado del hotel o del torneo, no sabía porque pero el moreno había comenzado a confiar en ese muchacho de cabellos castaños que tan casualmente se había encontrado en una cafetería. Había estado viéndose con él de vez en cuando, pero tuvo que dejar de hacerlo cuando se percataron de que los habían estado siguiendo. No parecían Ninjas del Clan Kusanagi, había dicho Kyo, más bien parecían agentes especiales de Nests, reflexionaba K'. Esa mañana temprano se encontró son sus compañeros de equipo dispuestos para afrontar su destino en el torneo.

Su hermana Whip había estado preguntándole donde se había metido esa mañana tan temprano, Maxima también pareció interesado en el paradero de K' mientras que Lin se mostró totalmente indiferente.

- No tengo porque dar explicaciones - respondió K' con su mala costumbre de tratar mal a los demás. Whip se encogió de hombros disgustada, decidiendo que era una perdida de tiempo intentar hablar con su hermano.

Mientras se dirigían al estadio donde se llevaría a cabo la inauguración, K' pensaba que Kyo era realmente muy distinto a como se lo había imaginado en un principio, nunca creyó que sería un aliado fuerte en su lucha contra NESTS, y mucho menos pensó que estaría tan dispuesto a ayudarle a controlar el fuego que tanto le costaba. Seducido por la idea de aprender las técnicas secretas del clan Kusanagi K', había aceptado ser partícipe del plan del joven Kusanagi para desenmascarar de una vez por todas a esa maldita organización que tanto daño le había hecho a sus vidas.

"Todo marcha a la perfección" pensaba Igniz mientras entraba en su limusina negra. Hacía varios días que había abierto la cámara que mantenía con vida a su 'maxima creación' que denominó prototipo K9999. El desarrollo del embrión con el Adn robado de Kusanagi había dado excelentes resultados, a pesar de que el laboratorio con los clones y las muestras de sangre de Kyo Kusanagi había sido destruido hacía un año ya por Yagami, unas pocas muestras se habían podido salvar y eran suficientes para que los científicos y médicos pudiesen inyectar al embrion modificado. Esta vez no solamente había creado un Clon, esta vez había creado un nuevo ser de la nada, un ser que tenía guardado en su interior todo el poder que jamás Kyo hubiese podido desarrollar con su fuego, además era una criatura dócil y dispuesto a seguir las órdenes que él diera.

- El nuevo NESTS Team tiene asegurada la victoria - interrumpió un hombre increíblemente parecido a Vicente Fernandez con bigote mexicano y el cabello peinado cuidadosamente hacía atrás.

- Sou desu - (asi es) exclamó Igniz mientras ascendía un tabaco. - Sólo me preocupa Kula -

- Esa niña no es de fíar, la última vez que se enfrentó a K', me dio la ligera impresión de que se dejo derrotar -

- No son sólo impresiones tuyas Zero, en los últimos minutos de la pelea, su semblante cambio, pude sentirlo, pude notar como dudaba en el último ataque... Perdió a propósito y dejó que el mal nacido escapara. -

- Tal vez no fue buena idea dejarla formar parte de el NESTS Team esta vez ¿No cree que podría poner en riesgo la operación? - preguntó Zero. Igniz sonrió malévolamente.

- No, claro que no, no podemos levantar sospechas ni siquiera dentro de nuestros mismos aliados, impedir a Kula entrar al torneo era ponerla en Avisó de que algo extraño estaba sucediendo, ella debe creer que aún confiamos en ella, así K9999 y Angel podrán actuar libremente -

- ¡Esta vez Kusanagi no se escapará, el poder de Orochi tiene que ser nuestro! - carraspeó Zero.

- umm... el poder de Orchi, podríamos convertirnos en Dioses si tan sólo obtuviéramos la maldita semilla dentro de Kusanagi... Es una lastima que el joven Kusanagi ni siquiera se halla enterado de que el poder de Orochi habita silenciosamente dormido dentro de su cuerpo, para cuando lo descubra, será demasiado tarde, porque ya le habremos capturado y será nuestro! -

- Esos muchachos, los organizadores de este nuevo KOF... - agregó pensativo el hombre de bigote.

- ¿Te refieres a Soren y al muchachito que le acompaña siempre? - adivinó Igniz

- Si... esos muchachos saben demasiado sobre nuestros planes, ¿No deberíamos acabar con ellos primero?

- No - Cortó Igniz - Lamentablemente los necesitamos con vida hasta el último momento, ellos saben mucho más sobre Orochi que nosotros, muy seguramente sabrán como controlar toda esa energía liberada por la semilla en Kusanagi -

- Ohh... valla no lo había visto así - finalizó Zero con una sonrisa macabra. Definitivamente Igniz era el líder de NESTS, no solamente por su enorme poder, si no porque era muy astuto e inteligente. Tenía todo fríamente calculado y eso era algo que lo tranquilizaba enormemente.

Unos ojos avellana observaron la limusina negra de Igniz atravesar la calle por la que él caminaba tan tranquilamente. Su cabello bailó con el viento dejado al pasar la limusina y luego calló sobre los costados de su rostro como siempre. Una pícara sonrisita adornó su rostro mientras se bajaba los lentes oscuros para poder apreciarlo mejor.

- Así que ya se preparan también... - musitó Kusanagi - Bastardos... Tendrán que jugar mi juego primero - dicho esto no pudo evitar que una risotada se escapara de sus labios - Con K' como aliado todo será un poco más fácil, pero no suficiente, aunque no será muy difícil conseguir más fichas para mi plan -

El joven de cabellos castaños y piel pálida, continuó su camino tranquilamente por la acera, las manos en sus bolsillos y rumbo al coliseo donde se daría inicio al torneo de King of Fighters.

**C o n t i n u a r a...**

**Notas de Helsic:** Bien hasta aqui creo que exiten muchas diudas ¿ne? Quizas Kyo los confunda un poquito, pero hace parte mi macabro plan para que ustedes tengan que leer todo el fic hasta el final si quieren entender muahaahha xD

Vicente Fernandez: para los que NO lo conoscan (y dudo que halla alguien que no conosca a este tipo) es un man que canta rancheras. Y es igualitico a Zero el Boss de la KOF 2000 y 2001

Todos los personajes pertenecen a SNK/Eollit/Playmore/o lo q sea, Soren y Kenichi pertenecen a Helsic al igual q esta historia. Si tienes alguna duda o comentario no dudes en escribirme a de Junio del 2004  
Manizales/Colombia.


	21. Chapter 21

Voy a darte todo, sin importar mis miedos. Voy a hacerte sentír vivo. Despues puedes irte y morir. Ya no me importa.  
**Helsic aka Kensou no miko**

**"Rebirth"  
Segunda parte Torneo  
Capítulo 20**

**¿Quines son ellos?**

El estadio estaba abarrotado de espectadores, pasaban la una de la tarde cuando ya había comenzado la ceremonia de apertura y varios hombres con coloridos disfrazes y enormes dragones de tela bailaban por toda la arena. La gente parecía más entusiasmada que de costumbre, gritaban con júbilo en las gradas y apollaban a sus equipos favoritos con toda clase de avisos, afiches y camisetas. Los participantes del torneo que no iban a pelear aún, también se encontraban presentes en las gradas reservadas para ellos. Al cabo de unos minutos el Psycho Soldier Team salió a la arena y saludo a su público con una venia. Un montón de fans enloquecidos comenzaron a levantar porras para Athena quien les sonrió y saludo con la mano.

Entre los espectadores también se encontraban Igniz y Zero, sentados con sus guardaespaldas en unos asientos reservados y cubiertos. Estaban vestidos de negro para no llamar mucho la atención, nadie sabía que pertenecían a NESTS, Igniz siempre ocultaba su identidad, haciendo pasar su organización terrorista por una empresa multinacional.

El presentador salió a la arena y con microfono en mano anunció la llegada del NESTS team. El equipo conformado por Kula, Foxy, Angel y K9999 salió a la arena. La gente se emocionó también aunque no igual como cuando salio el equipo de Athena. Kula sonreía como estúpida y saludaba eufóricamente con la mano al público, mientras Angel sólo bostesaba y mostraba desinteres al lado de un K9999 que no levantaba la vista del suelo.

Kyo se encontraba de pie observando el espectáculo desde la entrada de los vestidores, se sentía un poco extraño ir y sentarse al lado de Yagami, Vice y Mature en el lugar correspondiente a su equipo. Al parecer a ellos tampoco les agradaba la idea porque no habían tomado sus asientos como los demás peleadores y esperaban también desde lugares donde no podían ser vistos por muchos Fans. La pelea dio comienzo un enfrentamiento entre Kula y Athena que duró aproximadamente 10 minutos, en los que Athena derrotó a Kula con su famoso golpe 'Psycho Ball', al parecer el entrenamiento en China tenía favorables resultados.

- Niña estúpida - susurró K9999 cuando Kula bajo llorando del Ring a los brazos de Foxy. Habían dejado a la morena mujer de Striker asi que sólo quedaban Angel y él para luchar. El presentador anunció la siguíente pelea entre Athena y Angel.

Angel luchó como sin ganas y sin embargo derrotó a Athena en menos de 5 minutos ya que ella se encontraba ya un poco cansada. El siguiente era el pequeño Bao que se subió muy emocionado al ring y saludó a Angel con una sonrisa que ella simplemente ignoró bostezando. Baó luchó avidamente, su derroche de energía era impresionante, sin embargo Angel con su singular modo de luchar lograba esquivar todos los ataques de Bao haciendo volteretas que a ratos se veían cómicas. Bao pareció enfurecer y lanzó su máximo ataque que Angel simplemente esquivo parándose sobre una mano y lo golpeó con sus piernas en la nuca y espalda dejándolo inmovil en el suelo.

- ¡Winner is Angel! - gritó el espectador y la gente en las gradas no pareció muy contenta. - Ahora Angel luchará contra Kensou el último integrante del Psycho Soldier Team! -

De repente K9999 subió a la arena, le sonrió confidencialmente a Angel que encojiendose de hombros bajo del escenario y fue a sentarse al lado de Kula y Foxy. Todo el mundo se alborotó en las gradas al ver que K9999 remplazaría a Angel sin esta haber perdido y el presentador no supo si tomar eso como un desacato a las órdenes, pero en el contrato no decía nada acerca de algo asi, por lo que prefirío seguir narrando la pelea que estaba por comenzar.

- ¿Tienes muchos seres queridos? - preguntó K9999 con su capa ondeando tras de si. Kensou se extrañó un poco por la pregunta - Despidete de ellos, te enviaré al infierno -

Ante esto Kensou enmudeció y ni siquiera fue capaz de comerce el honigiri de la buena suerte que siempre se comía antes de comenzar a pelear. Shingo se levantó un poco desde su silla preocupado, ese tal K9999 no le daba buena espina, además pertenecía a NESTS! como era posible que dejarán entrar un equipo representando a esos criminales! ¡Habían secuestrado a Kusanagi-san por amor a Dios! Shingo suspiró mirando de reojo el lugar donde se encontraba Kyo y lo vio mirar con rencor a K9999, pobre Kusanagi-san debía sentír una ansiedad terrible. Definitivamente tenía que hablar con él.

La pelea dio inicio con un brutal ataque de K9999 que corrió velosmente hacía Kensou y lanzó un puñetazo en forma de taladro y golpeó al pobre Chino enviándolo casi por fuera del ring. La multitud se estremeció cuando Kensou calló de lleno contra la arena y reboto unos metros mas adelante. K9999 sonrió complacido mientras Sie luchaba por incorporarse y por ignorar el monton de estrellitas blancas que ahora veía por todas partes por el golpe en la cabeza.

- Mierda... - exclamó sosteniendose un costado de la cabeza - Me tocó uno bien difícil - agregó sintiendo la adrenalina mesclarse con el terror y la incertidumbre. Entonces decidó atacar y saltó lanzando una patada en el aire intentando golpear a K9999 desde arriba. Ahh que mala decición, K9999 alzó el brazo en un poderoso gancho que liberó ardientes llamas de fuego que fueron a impactar directamente al cuerpo del joven Pycho Soldier.

- ¿Hono? (fuego) - no pudo evitar pronunciar Kyo desde su lugar. Empuñó sus manos con fuerza a los costados de su cuerpo - ¿Ese infeliz puede controlar MI fuego? -

Fuese o no el fuego de Kyo, K9999 atacó nuevamente a Kensou con más de ese fuego que parecía brotar de sus manos, su capa ondeaba con el viento irrizório con cada uno de sus movimientos y poco a poco Kensou fue callendo inconciente en la arena mientras escuchaba una macabra riza burlarse de él a lo lejos. Finálmente cerró los ojos.

El pycho Soldier había perdido su primer batalla contra el nuevo equipo de NESTS, la gente aún no abandonaba las gradas algunos preocupados por la salud de sus luchadores favoritos y otros inconformes por el resultado. Shingo comenzó a bajar apresuradamente las escaleras para ir a la enfermería a ver como se encontraba su mejor amigo, pero la multitud hizo que su intento por seguir a Kensou fuera torpe y lento. Finalmente llegó a los pasillos y fue entonces cuando sintió una mano que sostuvo su hombro y lo hizo girarse bruscamente.

- ¿Quien demonios? - protestó Shingo.

- Shhh -

- ¿Ku...kusanagi-san? - exclamó sorprendido - ¿Es usted? - Kyo se veía un poco raro con esos lentes oscuros y esa chaqueta negra de cuero, aunque por otro lado se veía muy apuesto.

- Claro que soy yo Shingo - repusó Kyo con una sonrisa - Ven, necesito hablar contigo, sigueme -

Encogiendose de hombros Shingo siguió a su maestro, por un pasillo que extrañamente estaba sólo en los camerinos hasta que salieron del lugar y quedaron fuera del estadio. Caminaron por una callejuela igualmente solitaria posterior al enorme estadio. Shingo comenzó a sentirse muy nervioso. De repente Kyo lo llamaba asi, despues de más de dos días sin dirigírle la palabra.

- ¿Que pasa Kusanagi-san? ¿Porque hemos venido aqui? -

- Para hablar más tranquilamente ¿no vez? - exclamó Kusanagi encogiendose de hombros.

- Ummm... ¿No llevaba usted otra ropa? - preguntó Shingo fijandose en las gafas y la chaqueta.

- Ahh eso, es por los Fans tuve que ponerme estas gafas para pasar un poquito desapercibido, para que no nos molestaran, pero bueno, no es para esto que te traje aqui, Shingo - respondió con naturalidad aunque Shingo seguía mirándolo con recelo - Esta pasando algo muy raro aqui, ¿Viste ese nuevo equipo de NESTS? - Shingo asintió.

- Iba a visitar a Kensou a la enfermería -

- Si lo se, te preocupa ¿ne? - Shingo asintió de nuevo y esta vez Kyo le puso una mano en el hombro - Se pondrá bien, es un chico fuerte, no te preocupes, ahora escucha, ese equipo es muy peligroso, sospecho que también es parte de un plan de dominar el mundo con mi ADN -

- ¿Nani?(que) ¿dominar el mundo con su ADN? - Preguntó Shingo con una cara de total estupefación.

- Asi es, ¿No viste sus ataques de fuego? Es mi fuego el que controla ese malnacido - aclaró Kyo convincentemente.

- ¡Pero... pero Kusanagi-san! ¿Como puede usted estar seguro de eso? Hace poco usted me dijo que no sabía que había pasado con su cuerpo mientras estuvo secuestrado por NESTS - Preguntó Shingo sintiendose cada vez más desconcertado, sentía como si hubiera dejado de hablar con Kyo por meses.

- Ehh, digamos que tengo mis medios para obtener información - respondió Sonriendo - Pero déja ya de cuestionarme y escúchame, necesito saber si estas conmigo en esto ¿de acuerdo? -

Shingo dudo unos segundos, no sabía porque pero por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocer a Kyo Kusanagi dudo de él. Pero sus ojos castaños lo miraban con tanta sinceridad que, no supo que hacer, hasta que sintió los brazos de Kyo rodeandolo por la cintura. Contuvo el aire con la sorpresa, el rostro de Kyo se posó suavemente en el águnlo de su cuello , Shingo soltó el aire con fuerza y sintió el aroma del cabello y la piel de su maestro filtrarse descaradamente por su nariz llenándolo de recuerdos. De inmediato y como veloces Flash de camara las imágenes del beso en su casa hacía unos pocos meses llegáron a él con el sólo reconocimiento del olor de su piel.

- ¿Ku...sanagi-san? - balbuceó Shingo sintiendose mareado por la sensación.

- Esta bien - susurró Kyo dejando que descarádamente sus labios rozaran la piel del cuello de Shingo muy cerca de su oido - Creo que no debí decirte esto... - Kyo lo abrazó con más fuerza - Sólo sentí que podía contar contigo... discúlpame - Shingo se sorprendió tanto con la declaración que perdió un poco el equilibrio y quedó recostado contra la pared de ladrillos de la callejuela.

- No... no diga esas cosas... Kusanagi-san - gimoteó Shingo su respiración corriendo a velocidades vertiginosas al igual que su corazón latiendo desenfrenádamente - Usted sabe que yo siempre estaré a su... lado -

- No lo digas por compromiso - susurró Kyo de nuevo - esto es muy importante para mi -

- ¡No lo digo por compromiso Kusanagi-san! - protestó indignado Shingo, sintiendo aún la presión de Kyo sobre su cuerpo y sintiendo el suave roce de su respiración en su cuello.

- Demuéstramelo - gimoteó Kyo una vez más. Pero esta vez giró su rostro hacía Shingo hasta que sus labios quedáron a pocos milimetros de distancia. Shingo cerró los ojos esperando el beso y un aliento tibio rozó sus labios cuando Kyo sonrió. - Apoyame en esto -

- Si... - murmuró Shingo. Pero el beso nunca llegó y Kyo se retiró de él sin quitar esa pícara sonrisa del rostro.

- Ahora regresemos y por favor... no me busques para hablar sobre esto, no quiero que Yagami o las locas de Mature y Vice sospechen que se algo. No me buscarás ¿de acuerdo? - Shingo asintió - Ya te buscaré yo cuando sepa algo más - Y con esto Kyo se alejó corriendo del callejón dejando sólo y desconcertado a Shingo.

En la enfermería Sie Kensou había recobrado el conocimiento despues de varias horas, sus compañeros de equipo esperaban en la sala preocupados, Athena había llorado un poco en brazos de Chin que le aseguró que Kensou no era un muchachito débil que muy seguramente se pondría bien. Bao no entendía muy bien lo que sucedía, pero se preocupaba demaciado por su hermano y también sollozaba. En ese momento llegó Shingo corriendo, a su lado Benimaru parecía también preocupado. Shingo tenía una extraña expreción ausente cuando entraron en la habitación y Kensou los miró con ojos adormilados.

- ¿Nos ganaron verdad? - fue lo primero que dijo sin nisiquiera saludar - Athena no ha querido decirme nada, pero es obvio ¿no? nos ganaron en nuestro primer encuentro y es mi culpa... -

- No es tu culpa Kensou baka - se apresuró a decir Benimaru que ya estaba sentado a su lado - Ese k9999 jugó muy sucio ¿ne Shingo? - Shingo parecía no estar prestando atención a nada.

- ¿Eh? si... - dijo sin mirarlos. De su mente no podía salír las palabras que había dicho Kyo sobre lo de su ADN y esas cosas, pero tampoco podía olvidar los labios de Kyo en su cuello y su aroma.

- No es cierto, no peleo sucio, ¡peleo BIEN! - se quejó Kensou haciendo un brusco movimiento con el brazo derecho - Auch... - gimió adolorido.

- Quedate quieto Kensou baka... ¿O quieres empeorar? - lo regañó el rubio de nuevo - Peleó sucio es verdad... yo lo vi desde las gradas, pero no preocupes por eso ahora, intenta tan sólo descansar, necesitarás estar bien en la siguiente pelea -

- O nos descalificarán... mierda... no recuerdo haberme sentido tan mal... - Benimaru iba a decir otra cosa cuando fue Shingo quien habló.

- Podrían dejarnos sólos un momento - dijo dirigiendose a Benimaru y al resto del equipo, Athena pareció curiosa.

- Ehh claro - respondió Beni alzandose de hombros. Y todos salieron de la habitación.

- ¿Que pasa amigo? - preguntó Kensou una vez todos se fueron, de repente Shingo se paseaba nervioso por el lugar.

- No debería hablar de esto - dijo y luego miró a Kensou con aprensión - Pero eres mi mejor amigo... y confio en ti - el rostro de Kensou ensombreció. - Algo extraño sucede con Kusanagi-san... -

- Si yo también me di cuenta, ¡Todos nos dimos cuenta! - refunfuñó Kensou - Siempre ha sido un arrogante insoportable, pero esta vez se paso de la raya, metiendose en el mismo equipo de Yagami y esas viejas locas... ¿a que demonios juega eh? ¿No que eran enemigos? Bah! siempre lo he dicho eso es pura imágen... claro como perdió tanto público cuando se perdió un par de años... -

- ¡Callate! - lo interrumpió Shingo - No es asi... no es cierto -

- ¿Sigues defendiendolo despues de todo? - agregó Kensou indigado - Como es posible que seas tan tonto y disculpa si soy muy franco pero es la verdad! -

- Kusanagi-san pasó cuatro meses en mi casa antes de venir al torneo - Kensou enmudeció ante esto, Shingo continuó - Despertó en un hospital y bueno, lo llevé a mi casa mientras se recuperaba del todo, estuve pendiente de él todo este tiempo, pero sucedieron cosas extrañas, cosas que me preocupan de verdad, él... no recuerda nada de lo que sucedió durante todo este tiempo -

- Quieres decir que... - Kensou aún no salí de su asombro. ¿Kyo escondido en casa de Yabuki todo este tiempo?

- Estaba terriblemente herido, los medicos alguna vez dijeron que no había salvación ¿sabes? fue dificil, estuvo en coma mucho tiempo y... finalmente desperto - Shingo se detuvo un momento parecía que le costaba hablar sobre el asunto - El asunto es que, Kyo ya no tiene su poder como antes Sie, ya no es el mismo, el fuego no le obedece igual -

- ¿Entonces porque demonios entró al torneo? ¡Es como un suicidio! - Exclamó Sie Kensou - ¿Porque esta con Yagami? Corre más peligro ahí ¿ne? -

- No lo se... no lo se, sólo se que tiene que ver con NESTS, hay algo que planean y no es bueno... ¿recuerdas el año pasado? Cuando entré a participar con K' y ese otro gigantón? - Kensou asintió - No quiero pensar lo peor, pero ¿No te parece muy extraños que K' pueda usar también el fuego? -

- Y no sólo él, K9999 también me atacó con una técnica similar... -

- Exacto, es porque pueden usar el fuego de Kusanagi-san - afirmó Shingo con el entrecejo fruncido - Sólo los sangre Kusanagi y Yagami pueden controlar el fuego, todo el mundo lo sabe, pero ni K' ni K9999 lo son ¿Entonces? algo extraño pasó cuando Kyo estuvo ausente y el no lo recuerda... -

- Disculpe - dijo una voz en la entrada - Este paciente necesita calma - un joven alto entró, tenía el cabello casi blanco y llevaba puesto un largo gaban.

- ¿Quien es usted? - preguntó Kensou enojado por la interrupción.

- Soren Dobehead, organizador del presente King of Fighters - respondió el recien llegado - Me interesa la salud de los participantes - agregó sonriendo - El señor Yabuki ya se iba ¿verdad? -

- ¿Que? - se quejó Shingo indignado, Soren le pasó una mano por el cabello a Kensou como un padre que acaricia a su hijo mientras le da consejo pero no convino muy bien con su sonrisa arrogante.

- ¿O tendré que llamar al médico? -

-¡Sólo estabamos hablando, no hay nada de malo en eso! - respondió Shingo. Para ser el organizador del KOF era un joven muy arrogante.

- Precisamente... ¿nunca ha escuchado el dicho de que las paredes pueden tener oidos? - Soren dejó salir una leve risita. Kensou miró a Shingo desconcertado - Ahora sea bueno y deje descansar al joven Kensou -

Shingo mitó a Kensou con reproche pero este simplemente asintió para darle a entender a Shingo que sería mejor írse tal y como aconsejaba el organizador.

Media hora despues del incidente del Psycho Soldier y que perdiera contra el NESTS team, la multitud se deleito con la segunda lucha de la tarde, esta vez se trataba del Korea Team, liderado por Kim que lucharía contra el Garou Team. Como eran equipos favoritos entre los fans, no podía esperarse menos, la gente enloquecida hacía porras energéticas desde las gradas animando a sus luchadores preferidos. En esta ocación la pelea fue limpia y reñida y hasta el último momento se creyó que Terry Bogard derrotaría él sólo a todos los jugadores del equipo de Korea, pero la inesperada y exelente actuación de Kim Kapwhan, salvó al equipo de perder definitivamente.

En los vestidores, Iori obervaba la pelea con pocos animos desde la entrada, hasta que su mirada se posó en Kyo que sentado al lado de Mature y Vice parecía muy concentrado en ella. El maldito de Kyo se había acostado con las dos mujeres, recordó Yagami frunciendo el ceño, la imagen de los cuerpos desnudos de los tres sobre la cama pasó lentamente sobre sus ojos. Iori sacó un cigarrillo arrugado del bolsillo y lo encendió con una pequeña llamtia azul. No sabía porque ese hecho le había causado tanta impresión, no sabía porque se había sentido tan enojado. ¿celoso quizas? No, no podía ser esto porque el ya había tenido relaciones alguna vez con aquellas mujeres, además sabía que en cualquier momento podría seducirlas y llevarlas a la cama con él.

Era algo muy fácil a decir verdad y muchos habían pasado por sus sabanas tiempo atrás gracias a sus dotes de sedución como lo solía llamar sus propias victimas. Ante esto sonrió, aspirando el humo delicioso del cigarrillo y sin apartar la mirada del rostro de Kyo. Sus ojos oscuros estaban fijos en la arena y su expreción preocupada lo hacía parecer un niño desubicado. Asi que Kyo Kusanagi, el pequeño Kyo, también era capaz de seducir y dominar a las dos salvajes asesinas de Mature y Vice. Asi que Kyo escondía mucho más de lo que Yagami creía,

Eso era para Iori particularmente interesante. Entonces recordó que hacía unos meses Kyo había dicho que no quería volver a pelear con él, recordó aquello y una ira irracional se apoderó de su cuerpo. ¿Como podría Kyo despreciarlo a é? ¿A la persona que había dedicado toda su vida para pelear con él? A la persona que lo había sacado de NESTS y lo había cuidado durante todo ese tiempo... Maldita sea. ¿Como podría ser tan desagradecido? Ahh pero asi era Kyo, tan arrogante como siempre, el muy maldito, siempre queriendo parecer inmune a todo.

En ese momento Yagami escuchó un ruido, fue como si alguien hubiese dejado caer algo metálico al piso, giró su rostro con rapidez y sólo pudo ver un rastro de color avellana que cruzó el umbral de los vestidores y se perdió en la oscuridad de los corredores. Iori sintió una extraña energía llegar a su cuerpo, una energía conodida y a la vez diferente. Lleno de curiosidad escupió el cigarrillo al suelo y siguió el camino por donde creyó que se había esfumado lo que había visto.

Los vestidores de aquel estadio eran enormes, Puesto que muchos equipos habían participado en el torneo ese año, habían varios corredores con pequeñas habitaciones donde sólo cabía una persona a duras penas y en donde se guardaban los uniformes y ese tipo de cosas de los jugadores. Vio unas puertas metálicas de uno de los casilleros moverse luego de ser tocada por alguíen que paso corriendo, Iori se detuvo y se acercó lentamente, no se escuchaba absolutamente nada más que los lejanos quejidos de la multitud abrumada por la segunda pelea y sus propia respiración. Y entonces al girar en un pequeño pasillo lo vio. Era Kyo Kusanagi quien se encontraba de pie, recostado a uno de los estantes al parecer sin ningún otro lugar a donde huír.

Iori sonrió desconcertado. Hacía tan sólo unos minutos lo había visto en las gradas y ahora estaba ahí parado frente a él mirandolo con autosuficiencia y cruzado de brazos.

- ¿Que demonios haces aqui? - carraspeó Iori. Kusanagi sonrió.

- A ti que te importa Yagami - respondió altanero - ¿Que no puedo hacer nada sin rendirte cuentas? - Iori sintió que comenzaba a enojarse, maldito mocoso, siempre le hacía perder la paciencia en cuestión de segundos.

- No, no puedes hacer nada - fue lo que dijo y se acercó más a Kyo que buscó afanosamente con la mirada la manera por donde escabullirse de ahí. Estaba en una pocición muy incomoda, atrapado entre esos casilleros y la única salida estaba cubierta por una tormenta de cabellos rojos y flamas violeta. - Nunca pudiste... ¿Que te hace pensar que te dejaré ír asi como asi? -

- Baka Yagami - se quejó Kyo - Estamos en el mismo equipo, no nos conviene pelear entre nosotros -

- ¿Ahh no? y supongo que tampoco nos conviene 'interactuar' entre nosotros ¿verdad? Cosa que no pensaste cuando te acostaste con Vice y Mature - por unos escasos segundos la expreción de Kyo pasó de desconcierto a arrogancia y una sonrisa se dibujó en su bonito rostro.

- Ahh si... ¿Porqué... acaso te molesta Yagami? - dijo satisfecho de si mismo llevando una mano al mentón, deleitandose con el rostro enojado de Iori. Yagami se encongió de hombros como si no le importara, pero Kyo continuó - ¿A que temes Yagami? ¿A que yo halla sido un mejor amante que tu? Ahh ya puedo imaginarlas comentando sobre lo bien que lo hice y comparándolo con tus fallidos intentos de sexo - Kyo rió con ganas y Yagami aunque sorprendido por los alcances de Kusanagi avanzó empuñando sus garras hacía el cuerpo de Kyo que aún se encontraba contra la pared.

- Deja de decir estúpideces mocoso idiota - dijo Yagami rodeando a Kyo con sus manos y sosteniéndolo tan fuerte que este creyó que le partiría algunas costillas - sabes que puedo superarte en lo que desee, inclusive en 'eso'-

- ¿asi? - murmuró Kyo entre dientes, sus ojos negros mirando a Iori con profundo odio y su cabello cayendo ligeramente sobre los costados de su rostro. - Demuéstramelo -

Y contrario a lo que pasó con Shingo, esta vez Kyo acercó sus labios a los de Yagami y los tomó en un apasionado beso que dejo sin respiración al pelirrojo. La intensidad del beso fue tal que por uno momento Iori pensó que Kyo lo estaba quemando con sus llamas escarlata en vez de simplemente besarlo. Las manos de Kyo se pasearon por su cuello y sus dedos fueron a meterse en la espesa maraña roja arrancando algunos cabellos a su paso. Iori pudo sentir la fuerte respiración de Kyo imponiendose sobre la suya y sintió calor, mucho calor, como si estuviesen peleando, fue algo tan extraño que una vez concluyó y Kyo separó los labios Yagami quería continuar.

- Umm... nada mal - dijo Kyo pasandose una mano enguantada por sus labios - Pero definitivamente no besas mejor que yo - y con esto sonrió nuevamente aún más arrogante de lo que anteriormente había sido y con un gesto de burla dejó a Iori parado frente a la nada.

**C o n t i n u a r a ...**

**Notas de Helsic:** Por fin vuelvo a escribir... y la verdad estoy muy ocupada con la Universidad, Zelda A Link to The Past, Quake2 y otro par de historias q estoy escribiendo asi q tengan paciencia, como dije esto va para largo! y POR FIN! oigase bien por fin! algo de 'Iori X Kyo' en esta historia! O Helsic happy

Todos los personajes pertenecen a SNK/Eollit/Playmore/o lo q sea, Soren y Kenichi pertenecen a **Helsic** al igual q esta historia. Si tienes alguna duda o comentario no dudes en escribirme a de agosto del 2004  
Manizales/Colombia.


End file.
